Surpresas Não Tiram Férias
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: EPÍLOGO ON! 'Porque se há, de fato, uma possibilidade, as coisas sempre tendem a ficar piores'. Devaneios de uma ruiva insana a partir do momento em que ela perde o controle sobre as suas próprias férias 'POV da Lily
1. Prólogo

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Prólogo**

Estou de férias. É cedo. E eu infelizmente preciso acordar. Mas o problema é que - ao meu ver – as palavras _férias,_ _cedo, Lily Evans _e_ acordar_, não cabem na mesma frase. É uma pena; é realmente uma pena que Marlene não concorde comigo.

- Lily! Lily, acorde, vamos – ela me sacode. Isso mesmo, sacode!

Eu me viro para o outro lado, mas parece que a persistência da minha melhor amiga é muito grande, e ela não vai desistir tão facilmente.

- Lily, deixe de ser preguiçosa. Vamos comer pêssego, vamos. Por favor! – Marlene? Hello, Marlene! Comer pêssego?

Sinceramente, minha amiga tem algum problema. Me acordar cedo pra dizer que ficou com Antonio Banderas – ator gatíssimo, diga-se de passagem – seria uma coisa, mas me acordar cedo pra pedir pra ir com ela... comer pêssego? Ah, faça-me o favor!

Bem, ela continua a tentar me acordar, e ainda fala de pêssegos, a louca. Resolvo que é melhor eu levantar de uma vez, antes que ela me faça vomitar de tanto sacudir. Abro os olhos devagar. Marlene me encara com seus orbes castanhos penetrantes, e bufa. Bufa? Eu deveria bufar! Quem foi acordada _à la_ sacudidas fui eu!

- Resolveu dar olá ao mundo, bela adormecida? – ela zomba. Tadinha... Ela deveria saber, depois de seis anos de convivência, que zombar com a cara de Lily Evans, às sete da manhã, logo após me acordar com sacudidas, não é bom.

- Corre, McKinnon!

Wow! Pensar, a minha amiga sabe. Quando eu terminei a frase, utilizando estrategicamente o sobrenome dela, Marlene logo entendeu que eu não estava brincando. E ela saiu correndo. Só que eu não vou atrás dela – óbvio – como eu faria em outros tempos. Ou melhor, em outras horas. Porque agora, eu quero é dormir.

Deito a cabeça no meu travesseiro rosa legal, fecho os olhos, e qual não é a minha surpresa?

"_Sinto lhe informar senhorita Evans, mas o seu sono... **passou.**"_

Cara, agora eu mato a Marlene!

**-**

**N/a: **A autora entra, olha para ao lados, vê o deserto e pergunta:

"Heii, alguém aí?" (:

Isso soou otimista demais? iahoshiaohsuqa x)

Então, eu só vou continuar se tiver alguma recepção né. Se alguém ler, diga por favor (:

Bem, eu espero que alguém tenha lido, hm ioahsoiaihs :D

Se sim,

Gostou?Odiou?Simpatizou?Repugnou?

**Mande uma Review:D**


	2. Chegada Triunfante de um Idiota Completo

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Um ** A Chegada Triunfante de um Idiota Completo

Não, é claro que eu não vou matar a Marlene. Até porque eu nunca ficaria sabendo se ela ficou, de fato, com o Antonio Banderas. Cara, eu acho que já estou falando besteiras demais.

Comecemos de novo, então. Com aquela história toda de pêssegos, acabei perguntando à Marlene o que aquilo tinha a ver. E, adivinha? Eu descobri hoje que Marlene é fissurada em pêssegos. Só que ela nunca tinha me contado isso, então, como eu iria saber?

Não, Marlene não simplesmente gosta de pêssegos. Ela ama. De verdade. Nunca vi os olhos de alguém brilharem tanto ao falar de uma fruta. Pois é, né... vai entender essas crianças.

Bem, pra eu explicar o por quê de Marlene me acordar cedo com sacudidas, falar de pêssegos e de sua fissura por eles e, de fato, estar passando férias comigo, vou ter que começar do começo (sério?).

Há mais ou menos duas semanas, eu e Lene concluímos o nosso ano sexto letivo em Hogwarts. Desde que nos conhecemos que Lene é louca por saber coisas trouxas, e mais coisas trouxas. Me lembro do dia em que a garota viu um telefone...

Então, como já era de se esperar de melhores amigas, eu e Lene, Lene e eu, estamos passando as nossas primeiras férias juntas. Infelizmente meus pais tiveram que vir junto, já que ainda somos menores de idade. Merda de nove meses pra fazer dezessete! Enfim, estamos em uma espécie de hotel. Só que é um andar pra cada família (bem grande). É trouxa, claro, já que meus pais não são bruxos. Mas as coisas estão realmente indo bem, e eu e Lene estamos nos divertindo demais desde a nossa chegada, há uma semana.

Vamos embora em mais ou menos duas semanas, mas vamos aproveitar _muito_ o nosso tempo por aqui. E quanto eu digo "muito" – sim – eu estou me referindo a saídas à noite, quem sabe amores de verão, E comer e comprar. Como meus pais são bem liberais com a gente, o que nos resta é aproveitar.

E é assim que vem sido para a gente. E então, desde que acordei com meu habitual bom humor...

- Lene, Lene, onde você se escondeu? – eu soei muito macabra desse jeito. Isso até me assustou.

Silêncio.

- Ta, eu to brincando, eu não vou matar você. Mas agora apareça, vamos lá pra fora... – e continua o silêncio maldito. Meus pais provavelmente saíram pra dar uma caminhada matinal, então o "andar" é só meu e da minha querida amiga. Mas sabe, eu não curto esconde-esconde – Ah, ótimo! Vou comer pêssegos sozinha – Então, saí andando na direção da porta que dá pro corredor, e cheguei a abri-la.

E não é que a pêssego-girl aparece? Definitivamente, eu deveria usar essa tática mais vezes.

- Ai, Lily! Pra que se aproveitar de mim? – ela diz, assim que se certifica de que não há pêssego algum por aqui.

Começo a rir. É, e bem alto e escandalosamente, no meio do corredor. E acaba que Marlene me olha com uma cara...

- O que ta olhando, Lene?

Ela faz _aquilo._ Odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio total e completamente quando fazem aquilo! Sabe quando você acabou de ver um filme horrível de terror, mas daqueles bem de terror mesmo, e você está deitada no sofá, e alguém olha para algum ponto atrás de você, com aquela cara de apavorado total, e aponta! Ah, aponta. E treme o lábio. E, enfim. Marlene está fazendo isso.

- Li-Lily...

- Ah, Lene, pára com isso. Viu um pêssego? – eu zôo com ela. Adoro zoar com ela. E agora que eu descobri do pêssego, ninguém segura Lily Evans, e teremos sempre as nossas piadinhas internas. Há, há!

- Po...Po...Pot-t... Potter.

- Ah não, Marlene! Você tinha que me lembrar da praga? Eu mereço isso, Merlim, me diz? – falei – alto – erguendo as mãos pra cima – Ai, Marlene, chega, viu. Para de falar besteiras!

O maior problema veio depois. Sim, ela continuou a fazer aquilo, mas não é bem por isso.

- É realmente interessante o fato de que Lene não está brincando – CONHEÇO ESSA VOZ!

Me virei pra trás lentamente, como fazem nos filmes, e não é que eu me deparo com o próprio? Recostado no umbral da **minha **porta – pelo menos nessas férias – está o arrogante, o prepotente, o idiota, o intrometido e, principalmente, o maroto. Ugh, James Potter, de mala, cuia e o seu sorriso costumeiro. E ainda vem de presente Sirius Black, acompanhado de seu olhar galante pra cima da querida amiga ao meu lado. Nós somos dignas de pena, vai dizer?

**-**

Oieee :D

Então...

**SEIS DIAS DEPOIS...**

A garota volta, com o primeiro capt. da fic (:

Vamos responder as reviews então (:

**Lulu Star:** Oiee, que bom que você gostou, eu fico tão feliz :DD! Ah, tipo, eu até optei por fazer uma POV da Lily porque eu realmente gosto delas assim, acho que fica mais centrada nela e mostra todas as reações, o que torna tudo mais engraçado oiahsihas ;DD Então, o POV eh mesmo Ponto de Vista; eu até há pouco tempo também não sabia, _abafa ;x_ mas tudo bem iohaisa :D Ah, e continua por aqui, dando sua opinião, tão importante :D! A primeira review daqui, rá! x) Beijãão :D

**Donna Black:** CARA, é você mesma? aiohoshasa (: eu adoro suas fiics, guria aiuohsoihas:DD que honra ,DD Então, que bom que você gostou, é superbom ouvir – ou seria ler? o.O - isso :)! oiahsas, como vocÊ pode odiar pêssego:O é tão bom aiohsas. E ah! Eu sou gaúcha sim, de porto alegre :O! Que nem você (vi no seu perfil também iaohshas). E se eu demorei muito, desculpe :X mas é que eu ainda tou bem insegura quanto à essa fic, daih tem muita modificação e tal :D mas ta aí, e sempre que puder passa aqui, opinião é sempre importante! Bejooo x)

Eu realmente sinto muito em informar, que pelo que ta previsto, os capítulos não vão ser muito grandes ;xx

Se alguém aí que ta lendo a fic, quer me ajudar a tomar uma decisão...

_Tipo,_ eu já tenho uns bons (não vou dizer quantos ;X) capts. escritos, mas eu ainda posso mudar coisas neles e tal; então, como eles são todos relativamente pequenos, é melhor eu deixar assim, ou juntar dois em um?

Quem puder me dar a dica, fique à vontade, ali pelo botão 'go'; o mesmo no qual você pode dar a sua opinião sobre a fic (parece que ta falando com um retardado -.-' eu sou assim mesmo ;P) :DD

Vou indo lá, senão a N/a fica maior que o capt uoahsioiahs o.O

Gostou?Odiou?Simpatizou?Repugnou?

**Mande uma Review:D**


	3. Garotas São Sensíveis a Emoções Fortes

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Dois **PorqueGarotas são Sensíveis à Emoções Fortes

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? – perguntei mecanicamente, como se eu fosse preparada para dizer exatamente aquilo. Ele só alargou o sorriso. Agora eu lhe pergunto, Merlin, por quê? Por quê a boca dele não rasga?

- Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, Lily.

- Será que nem aqui você vai aprender que é Evans?

- Não. Porque lhe conheço há seis anos, você é da mesma casa que eu, e do mesmo ano. Acredito que é o suficiente para que eu lhe chame pelo primeiro nome.

- Pois acreditou errad...

- Menos, Evans. Bem menos – eu fui cortada! Não, não pelo Potter, pelo menos. Foi o Black quem disse. Mas ainda assim, eu fui cortada. Odeio isso!

- Lily – Marlene me chamou, depois que se recuperou do seu "susto" ao ver parados à nossa porta, os marotos – você não vai ser educada e convidar os rapazes pra entrar?

Olhei pra Marlene com cara de descrença. Ela não acha que eu vou colocar dois desses... marotos, dentro da minha casa, né? É, ela não acha, ela já tem certeza.

- Lene...

- Oras, Lily, sua mãe não lhe ensinou modos? – Black gostou de me cortar, certo? Lanço-lhe um olhar fulminante, e ele me olha atravessado.

Eles entram, com a permissão de Marlene. Leia-se não com a minha.

- Então, o que vocês, marotos, fazem por aqui? E no nosso prédio de férias, precisamente – Lene perguntou.

- Perdidos. Perdidos no prédio. Era pra irmos ao décimo sétimo, e acabou que viemos parar no vigésimo, que por acaso é o de vocês – o Black falou isso com muita normalidade. Quem não o conhecesse, certamente acreditaria.

- Você realmente espera que nós – apontei de mim para Marlene – acreditemos que você e ele – apontei dele para o Potter – estão no mesma cidade que nós, ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo bairro, no mesmo prédio e que, quando se enganaram de andar, vieram parar justo no nosso?

Black me fitou por um instante. Marlene absorvia cada palavra que eu falava. E Potter; este simplesmente se divertia ouvindo os meus argumentos. Ou pelo menos eu acho que se divertia, já que ele não parava de sorrir... daquele jeito.

- Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que é coincidência, Lils? – Black falou, após um segundos de tensão. Nota: ele me chamou pelo apelido, e eu não fiquei brava. É, parece que eu realmente tenho um bloqueio com Potter. Há, há!

- Hm, Não – eu só disse isso. E soou muito, mas muito profissional. _Lily para advogada!_

- É, Pontas, parece que nos pegaram – Black falou, encostando-se completamente no sofá atrás de si, o qual dividia com James. Opa, Potter. E agora Black olhava para Jam-Potter, droga! Enfim, olhava para o outro, esperando que ele começasse a falar.

- Er... a gente não seguiu vocês, não se preocupem – Potter disse para nos tranqüilizar. Mas, eu pelo menos, não tinha pensado nisso. Bem, deveras, eu não estava pensando em mais nada. Pelo menos depois que os marotos apareceram na minha porta. Cara, eu não mereço isso – Arrumamos um feitiço de localização, foi difícil, a gente teve um trabalhão, mas conseguimos.

- Feitiço? Vocês já fizeram dezessete? – Marlene perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Bem, não... Mas – Potter começou, então olhou para Black, como quem pedia socorro. Ele assentiu, sem pestanejar – Aluado já.

- Remus? – eu perguntei, rápida - Eu não acredito que Remus compactuou com isso. E por que ele não está aqui? Vocês devem estar mentindo, só pode...

- Na verdade, Lily querida – Marlene começou. Marlene? O que ela sabia? – Remus está aqui sim.

- Lene? O que você quer dizer com isso? Você... Você sabia...?

- Não, não, não! – ela apressou-se a dizer, fazendo sinais com as mãos – Eu não sabia de nada, não coloque palavras na minha boca!

- Realmente, Lene não era parte do plano – Potter observou, coçando o queixo. Plano? Black assentiu. Céus! O que era aquilo, um complô?

- Do que vocês estão falando?

Eu estava me desesperando. Agora não estava mais entendendo _nada._

- Eles estão falando a verdade, eu não tenho nada a ver com o suposto "plano" deles. Mas o Remus tem. E agora tudo está se encaixando pra mim – mas pra mim não! Marlene, faça o favor de explicar-se! E como se tivesse me ouvido, ela completou - Vi Remus no prédio ontem, Lily.

- Eu acho que estou me sentindo traída.

- Ora, vamos Lily. Não é pra tanto – Potter se pronunciou, revirando os olhos.

- Poxa, você escondeu de mim, Lene. Que viu o Remus aqui no nosso prédio de férias. Isso não foi legal – eu fiz biquinho? Não, porque se eu fiz, me dê um prêmio. Eu sou mesmo _muito_ teatral.

Não, porque é claro que eu não estou chateada. Isso está ficando até legal. Legal? Eu disse legal? Não, no máximo engraçado.

- Ta, desculpa Lily. Foi mal mesmo – Lene pediu. Já que eu nem estava brava, eu sorri pra ela e pisquei o olho, no que ela me abraçou. Amiga sentimental a minha...

- Garotas são sensíveis – Sirius observou, quebrando o clima do momento "reconciliação da briga que nem ao menos aconteceu".

Não ficamos bravas com ele, afinal, Sirius é o maior especialista em quebrar o clima.

- Então, da onde vocês tiraram dinheiro pra se hospedar no hotel trouxa?

- Trocamos no Gringotes – Jam...argh, é Potter droga! Ele respondeu à minha pergunta, sorrindo. Aliás, quando é que esse garoto não sorri?

- Eu não sabia que os duendes trocavam dinheiro – Marlene tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Mas então, vocês vão ficar mesmo por aqui? – perguntei, já prevendo a resposta.

- Bem, por aqui, por aqui, não era o que a gente pretendia. Mas se vocês quiserem...

- Seu pervertido! – eu corei. Corei e ri também. Foi James que falou. Ai, que mania! Eu devo chamá-los de Potter e Black. Potter e Black. Nossa, agora eu simplesmente não consigo! – Mania chata de levar as coisas ao pé da letra – Marlene ria de mim, e Sirius também, já que eu havia tocado uma almofada do meu sofá no James.

Respira, Lily... É Potter.

- A gente quis dizer aqui no prédio, James – Marlene, ainda rindo, explicou o que já estava implícito.

- Oras, seja mais clara da próxima vez, ou eu posso levar a sério – James fez aquela cara de pervertido. Pior do que antes. E eu vou ter que admitir, ele é engraçado.

Eu ri junto. E parece que ele ficou realmente surpreso.

- Dona monitora Evans certinha, você está rindo com James Potter?

- Não, Ja-Potter – agora era só o que me faltava, além de eu pensar, eu começar a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, sendo que reclamo porque ele faz isso comigo. Pra onde que a minha consciência está indo, Merlin? – Estou rindo com Lene, Black – viva! Consegui dizer um sobrenome! – e com você também.

- Já é um começo, já é um começo – ele se certificou, e eu apenas dei de ombros.

- Então, como eu já estou meio confusa por aqui, expliquem pra gente a história – Marlene, a direta, pediu – Vocês vão ficar mesmo no décimo sétimo?

- Ah sim. Remus está lá. Na verdade, desde semana passada ele está por lá. E não está sozinho.

- Não? - me apressei a perguntar.

- Vocês não sabiam? Emmeline está com ele.

- Emme? – eu e Marlene perguntamos, e logo depois caímos na risada. É, nós quatro – Realmente, ela e Remus já era de se esperar, eles ficaram várias vezes, mas ela deveria ter nos contado – eu completei.

- Vergonha – Lene e Black disseram, e eu apenas assenti.

- Mas enfim, ele está lá "sozinho" – James fez um sinal de aspas - porque meus pais tiveram que sair às pressas na semana passada, então tive que cuidar de minha irmã, aí não pude vir antes. E o Sirius ficou lá em casa comigo, enquanto meus pais estavam fora.

- Você tem uma irmã? – não contive a minha curiosidade. É, ela é maior que eu.

- Ah, sim. Kristin tem dez anos, e meus pais não queriam deixá-la sozinha. Como as amigas dela estavam viajando, preferiram que eu ficasse por lá – ele explicou. Cara, eu definitivamente não imaginava que Potter tivesse uma irmã. Quero dizer... é uma irmã! – Mas agora eles já voltaram, e nos liberaram para curtirmos as nossas férias.

- Oh, sim. E como curtir, né Pontas?

- Com certeza, Alm...

- **Pontas?** – já falei que Marlene é direta? Já, né?

Eles se entreolharam. Eu sabia de tudo. Quero dizer, desde que Remus é um lobisomem, até que eles são animagos – ilegais, diga-se de passagem – e tudo. Mas Marlene não sabia. Bem, ela deveria desconfiar, assim como eu desconfiava antes de descobrir tudo. Uma das coisas que Marlene não é, é burra.

- Você nunca contou a ela, Lily? – Potter me perguntou. E eu não retruquei. Do contrário, apenas neguei, sorrindo de lado.

- É claro que não! É coisa de vocês.

- O que é coisa deles, Lils?

- Er...

Potter e Black se entreolharam, muito apreensivos. Teriam que contar uma hora, certo? Tipo, estava muito na cara que não íamos deixar de nos ver depois da escola, pelo modo como sempre fomos "próximos" – tirando Potter eu. Enfim, por que não dizer agora?

- Somos animagos, Lene – Potter disse, esperando que a minha amiga tivesse alguma reação.

Sério, eu imaginava que ela fosse ficar revoltada que eu nunca tivesse dito isso a ela, e me quebrasse ali mesmo; ou então que ela fosse se voltar contra eles, porque conseguiram e ela não – tipo, animagia é o sonho de consumo da Lene. Ah, sei lá! Mas o que ela fez foi completamente diferente.

Abriu um sorriso **muito **grande, e pulou do sofá.

- QUE TUDO!

* * *

Oiii gente :DD voltei o/

E aí, gostaram do capt.:x

Então, esse aí, por enquanto, é o maior dos já escritos. Três páginas no Word, o que não é muita coisa (eu sei _:x_), mas considerando que são **dois **capts. **em um** o.o iohaishoiqhs :P Porque, tipo, eu considerei colocar pelo menos esses dois, que iam ser bem pequenos, num só, daih :D

Cara, vocês não imaginam o quanto de feliz eu fiquei quando vi as reviews, ioahsqihsqhs ;DD Brigada mesmo x))) Vamos responder elas, então...

**Lulu Star:** Oiii, ahh que bom que você voltoou :DDD E gostou, cara, que treee xDD ioahsoihqoihsq x) essa cena eu realmente gostei de escrever :) baseada na vida da autora o.o aihshqhs :x a Point Of View, então, eu também esqueço que eu sei das coisas às vezes o.o ;D Ahh, de nada, qualquer coisa mesmo que não entender, fica à vontade pra perguntar, eu vou **adorar** responder, sério xDD E que bom que você gostou das maluquices da nossa amiga ruiva ;) Continua por aqui sim, e brigada pelo review de novo x Beeeijo :D

**J. Hillstone:** Oieee :) Cara, você amou? Sério? Ahh; eu fico tãão feliz! mesmo :O xD Isso me inspira a continuar :DD uahsiuhqis, a pêssego-girl me veio na hora, nem sei como o.o mas gostei dela siuhaoihsa :D que bom que você ta gostando x) E Brigada pelos elogios! continua por aqui, que eu prometo sempre tentar atualizar rápido :) Graaande beijo x)

**Mariana van Pels:** Oiii :D Um futuro promissor? Jura? aiohsoihqihs, que tree x) eu espero que sim, né? iaoishas ;D e o capt. dedicado pra você ;D que disse que queria dois em um :xx espero de verdade que goste :) Brigada pelo review, viu:D Bejão (:

**miSscoBaiN:** divertido? Você acha? ioahshqohshqa ;D Que bom então:D porque o meu objetivo é a comédia :D Brigada pelo review, heiin? X) E continue por aqui, dando sua opinião, viu? Beijoo grande x)

**Donna Black:** Já te respondi pelo método do FF, certo:O Que eu lembre sim, aipoiqhsqa ; Então, continua sendo uma honra você aquii:D Cara, brigada por todos esses elogios e espero que continue achando tudo engraçado (eu não acho esse capt. muito, mas... ;x). ihoshquhsdhuqa, e o James ainda vai arrumar muita confusão pra Lily, você vai ver :xx e vamos ver um jeito de colocar as maçãs ou morangos (amo²) na fic, iohasihqs ;) brigada pelo review:D Bejooo (

Gente :O brigadãão mesmo, por comentarem :) eu to tão feliz! iohaishqoihs ;D

Então, continuem por aqui, dando a opinião de vocês, questionando, criticando, e etc :D por favor, viiram? ;)

Beijoo :D E lembrem-se:

Gostou?Odiou?Simpatizou?Repugnou?

**Mande uma Review:D**


	4. Os Sogros do Potter

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Três **Os Sogros do Potter

Potter ficou de boca aberta. Black idem. E, diga-se de passagem, eu também.

- Ai, cara, eu não te entendo, Marlene.

- Sabe, Potter, nem eu – falei, enquanto colocava uma mecha dos cabelos pra trás da orelha, e observava o sorriso bobo no rosto da minha amiga.

- Então, Lene – Black falou – o que você tem a dizer?

- Nossa! Isso é completamente demais! Animagos, animagos, claro! Uh, isso é tão, tão emocionante!

- Calma, Lene – nós três dissemos à ela.

Pobre Lene. Eu sei como é. Também sou sensível à emoções fortes. Aliás, a maioria das garotas é.

- Ta, e como que é? A transformação? No inicio, dói? Ai, como é? – ela é também curiosa. Deu pra ver, certo?

E Marlene bombardeou-os de perguntas. Sério, parecia uma fã e seus pop-stars preferidos. Ela estava muito estranha.

- Deu, Lene. Menos, viu? – eu falei, enquanto lançava um olhar de "não se aproveitem do estado 'admiração' da minha amiga" aos meninos. Eles, pra própria sorte, não fizeram nada.

Foi então que Potter me fez lembrar de uma coisa.

- Então, vocês duas estão sozinhas nesse andar? Tudo só pra vocês? – Eu notei perversão nessa voz? Ah, por que se eu notei... PERAÍ!

- Meus pais!

Eu saí correndo, a procura de um relógio. A última coisa que eu ouvi antes de entrar no meu quarto, foi a voz de Marlene, dizendo "Sim, os pais da Lils".

- Relógio, relógio, onde você se meteu?

É, eu sei que às vezes eu surto. Chamar um relógio como se ele fosse um cachorro não é saudável, mas sabe, eu não tenho muitas opções, de fato.

- Escrivaninha, não; em cima da cama, também não; armário, não; porta-jóias, é claro que não! Nem cabe; dentro da gaveta de sutiãs e calcinhas...

- Que tal no seu pulso?

Me virei pra trás com os olhos arregalados. Eu não tinha visto que deixara a porta aberta. Entrei com tanta pressa e, droga! Eu estava falando tudo aquilo em voz alta? Quero dizer, eu falei em voz alta sobre... **roupa íntima?** Com o Potter bem na minha porta!

Eu corei, eu corei! Ai, eu odeio tanto corar!

- Hei, Lily?

- Ah, eu?

- No seu pulso?

- Ah, sim. Ah claro, obrigada – eu sorri, e olhei no relógio. Meio dia – É que sei lá, eu to meio atordoada, não te vi entrar e...

- Os seus pais estão na sala.

- Ah. Ah é? Ah, que bom. Eu estava mesmo preocupada com eles – eu falei, ainda meio sem graça. Eu odeio que fiquem me observando. E se ele estivesse todo o tempo assim? Quero dizer, todo o tempo, desde que eu entrei no quarto! Ele pode ter olhado pra minha bunda ou algo assim! Isso é tão, tão ruim...

- Sim, então... Não vai ir falar com eles?

- Ah, claro. Já vou.

E saí do quarto. A melhor coisa que eu fiz durante esse meu dia.

Na sala, encontrei minha mãe um pouco suada, e meu pai com um boné de corrida muito engraçado. Eles conversavam animadamente com Lene e Black sobre... bem, eu não sei.

- Mãe, pai – sorri – Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Lily – eles disseram, e minha mãe me chamou.

- Filha – me deu um beijo no rosto, cochichando – quem são os meninos? Seus namorados? – e apontou de mim para a Marlene, sorrindo.

Eu gelei. E fervi. Passei por um choque térmico e tive um acesso. Cara, eu deveria estar com uma cara muito apavorada.

- Não, não, não, mãe! Não, é que...

E agora? Como eu ia explicar o fato de dois caras desconhecidos dentro da minha casa?

- Colegas da escola, D. Chloe – foi Marlene quem disse. Viva! Porque eu estava totalmente afobada.

- Ah, apenas? – olhei para meu pai com uma cara de censura, já que ele parecia realmente lamentar o fato - Uma pena, uma pena. Eu havia simpatizado com os rapazes – ele deu tapinhas nas costas de Sirius, que deveria estar se divertido muito com a situação.

Novamente uma coloração vermelha intensa, sabe, tipo o meu cabelo, deve ter tomado conta do meu rosto. E foi essa a hora que o Potter escolheu pra aparecer na sala. Começa com 'Mal' e termina com 'dito'.

- Olha, James querido – James querido? JAMES QUERIDO? Minha mão conhecia o garoto há cinco minutos e ele já era o "James Querido"? – vocês vão ficar aqui no prédio mesmo?

- Sim, Sra. Evans. Alugamos o décimo sétimo.

- Ah, não! Chame de Chloe, querido. Senhora deixe para a vossa mãe – sorriu a minha mãe. Cara, ela realmente sabe como me deixar sem graça. Como é que ela chama o Potter de querido!

- Bem que nós estávamos precisando de uns homens para cuidar das meninas quando estamos fora – meu pai comentou, sorrindo, e parece que só eu levei aquilo à sério mesmo.

- Pai! – o censurei pela segunda vez; ainda mais vermelha, se é que isso era possível.

- Então, a gente já vai indo... – É, eu vou ter que admitir, Potter é educado, e sabe ver quando alguém não o quer por perto. Não, não que meus pais não o quisessem, porque é bem o contrário; mas eu deveria estar mesmo com uma cara de desagrado pra ele. Quero dizer, meus pais estão agindo como se fossem sogros do Potter! E isso está completamente errado!

- Não, não, de jeito maneira – minha mãe foi até a porta, impedindo que James chegasse até ela – Vocês vão almoçar conosco. E até poderemos saber mais sobre a tão famosa escola de magia das nossas filhinhas – Leia-se minha mãe e meu pai tratam Marlene como filha e não, definitivamente não estavam se referindo à Petúnia. Ah, por falar nela, Petúnia está passando as férias com a família do namorado. Realmente, isso é muito bom.

- Ah, mas Sra, digo Chloe... – Potter tentou retrucar.

- Sem mas, já está decidido. A não ser que vocês estejam com os pais aqui, o que eu acho bem difícil – e por incrível que pareça, quem disse isso foi meu pai. Só o que falta agora é ele começar a conversar sobre times de quadribol com os marotos...

- Bem, você está certo – Sirius riu, sem graça.

E então acabou que esses... marotos, realmente almoçaram com os pais de Lily Evans. Um fato! E eu que pensava que teria as minhas férias livres de Potters, Blacks, Lupins e afins. Fala sério, isso está se saindo bem ao contrário. E tipo, tudo isso aconteceu em uma única manhã! Quem dirá as próximas duas semanas...

Marlene acha que é o meu Karma (apesar de que não se pode confiar muito nela quando está comendo pêssegos – tivemos eles em calda na sobremesa; muito bom, por sinal), mas eu não acredito muito nessas coisas. Enfim, de qualquer maneira, me parece que as nossas surpresas estão apenas começando, e que estão bem longe de acabar.

* * *

Oieee :D

Bah :O o número de reviews diminuiu, que coisa. Mas, vou pensar no lado positivo: recebi elogios nesses menos reviews, coisa que eu achava que não ia, porque eu não gostei muito do capítulo dois ;x

Mas bem, continuando, vou responder às almas caridosas felizes que deixaram o comentariozinho (:

**Lulu Star:** Rá, você gostou do capt :DD que bom meesmo², e brigada pelos elogios (: é, eu também gosto de Emmeline e Remus. Tipo, às vezes prefiro uma P.O., mas nessa fic eu queria deixar só os personagens da J.K mesmo :) Ah, e a Kristin, eu queria que ela aparecesse :( mas acho que nem vai dar. Enfim, obrigada mesmo pelo review, e um bejoo :D!

**J. Hillstone:** Você ta amando:O /morre/ uahsuqs, bahh brigadaa :) e você veio bem rapidinho mesmo, você e a Lulu Star :) Ah, você vai deixar reviews em **todos** os capts:O ioahosihqa, que tree ouvir isso :D vou cobrar, hein aiohsoihqs :) mas passa sim, opinião sempre é bom. E, Deus, você criou uma commu nu orkut :O! iohaoishq, bahh eu to ficando assustada :O ahosihqs :) então, obrigada pelos elogios (: as reviews de vocês foram super importantes pra eu escrever um capt. que não queria sair ;x mais uma vez brigada e volta sempre! Bejãão ;)! – Ah, me manda o endereço da commu, quando você puder, então :) :D

Então, gente, mas um capt. :D espero que gostem :) Há, eu sou suspeita, _eu sei_, mas eu gostei desse :) adoro o pai da Lily iaohsihqs ;)

Bem, e como sempre... :D

Gostou?Odiou?Simpatizou?Repugnou?

**Mande uma Review:D**


	5. Perdendo a Hora

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Quatro **Perdendo a Hora

Bem, hoje é domingo, e depois do almoço de ontem, algumas coisas _bem _estranhas aconteceram. Tipo, alguém já viu Lily Evans e James Potter dividindo o mesmo ambiente por mais de duas horas sem discutir? E jogar baralho trouxa juntos, alguém já viu? Certo, talvez eu esteja achando tudo muito "ooooohhhhh" demais, ok. Mas que é estranho, é.

Além de fazer essas coisas normais de amigos – o que nós não somos, diga-se de passagem – nós também fizemos brigadeiro – e eu quero dizer, brigadeiro, é **brigadeiro**, né! – e sujamos a cozinha juntos, além de falar sobre os caras e as mulheres mais bonitos do cinema e da música. E se _isso_ não for estranho, me estupore.

Tudo bem, todas essas coisas não foram feitas somente entre Potter e eu, eu e Potter. Lene e Black também, óbvio.

Ta, e depois disso os garotos finalmente foram para o seu apartamento, e despacharam a Emme para o nosso. Ok, talvez ela tenha vindo por livre e espontânea vontade mesmo, apenas para fofocarmos e tal, tal, tal. Parecia uma daquelas festas do pijama que eu fazia quando era menor – tipo, antes de saber que era bruxa e tudo.

Então chegou a noite, e meus pais voltaram do passeio do parque – é, eles saíram de novo e eu já estou desconfiando que eles querem que Marlene e eu tenhamos alguma coisa com Black e Potter, já que fazem de tudo para nos deixar à sós; quero dizer, esquece! Eu tenho certeza de que eles querem isso. O caso é que nós não somos burras o suficiente para cair na ladainha de marotos – lê-se na ladainha _desses_ marotos.

Nós três conversamos até tarde, no que Emme falou-nos sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo entre ela e o Remus; sobre como ele é romântico e como falou com os pais dela sobre passarem as férias juntos. Tudo muito bonitinho, eu devo admitir. Quem dera eu ter um namorado desse tipo. Argh, só me aparece esses Potter's de uma ova!

Não que eu seja alguma espécie de encalhada, longe disso; é mais que eu escolho muito, e até eu já admiti isso. Tipo, só namorei sério duas vezes nos meus dezesseis anos, e nessa minha vida linda eu tenho um maluco de cabelo despenteado me perseguindo. _Isso_ definitivamente não é legal. E fora isso, bem, é só isso mesmo.

Mas tipo, depois de todas as coisas estranhas e diferentes que me aconteceram no dia de ontem, hoje eu acordei sem despertador, sem sacudidas de Marlene, e sem nenhum tipo de interferência _Potter_; mas sim com a luz do sol. Quer modo melhor de acordar? Fui ver a hora e eram recém dez e meia. Olhei para os lados e estranhei as garotas não estarem na cama. Apesar de qualquer coisa, tudo me fazia acreditar que eu teria um bom dia.

Fui até a sala de estar, e vi algumas cabeças – tipo, saindo do meu quarto, você anda pelo corredor, vê a televisão, e antes dela o sofá, de costas pra você; deu pra entender? Não, né? – que não reconheci, devido ao sono. Debilmente, comecei a contá-las em voz alta. Alguém pode me bater com um gato morto na cabeça? Dou duas Libras.

Silêncio.

Ninguém?

- Uma e duas... três, quatro...

De repente, duas mãos tamparam meus olhos, e eu senti alguém falar ao pé do meu ouvido. Eu me arrepiei total, e olha que eu sabia quem era!

- Adivinha quem é?

- Argh, sai Potter...

Tirei as mãos dele. Quero dizer, fui tirar, mas não tirei. Ou melhor tirei mas... ah sei lá também! Quando toquei nas mãos fortes dele, ai Merlin do céu, né! – se abana. Comecei a sentir minha respiração descompassada e tenho certeza de que ouvi – alguém me diz se tem como ouvir um sorriso? Não uma risada, um sorriso mesmo – ele sorrir ali atrás, e tirar as mãos, me abraçando por trás. Cara, esse Potter quer me matar do coração ou o quê?

- Bom dia Lily – ele beijou meu pescoço? O meu pescoço! – Eu sabia que você ia adivinhar – É, e eu ainda podia senti-lo sorrir daquele jeito que só ele sorri. Ai, ai Potter. Desse jeito eu tenho um enfarto.

De repente, uma pessoa levantou do sofá. Era Sirius.

- Ihhh, vão ficar namorando aí ou vão vir olhar televisão com a gente? – e depois ele riu. Bem... alto, aquela risada canina dele. Aquela que Marlene se arrepia, sabe?

Eu não vi, mas eu garanto que se eu não fosse eu, eu riria de mim mesma. Fiquei tão vermelha quanto um pimentão naquela hora. Eu acho que poderia cavar um buraco e me enfiar nele, ali mesmo, no meio do corredor. Tipo, sabe, como os avestruzes fazem lá na terra deles.

Bem, o caso é que, como eu estava sem ação mesmo, Potter pegou minha mão e me guiou até o centro da sala. Eu não fiz qualquer tipo de objeção. Repito, eu estava _sem ação_.

- Então Lily, acordou sozinha hoje? – Marlene sorriu, divertida. Mas eu sei que tem dedo dela nessa história de Potter e abraço por trás aí.

- Vá-catar-coquinhos – falei entre dentes.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a assistir o que quer que estivesse passando na TV.

Eu, particularmente, comecei a perceber algumas coisas naquele ambiente. Algumas coisas até bem óbvias, mas talvez complexas demais para o meu cérebro digerir rapidamente. Remus e Emmeline estavam namorando. Não sabe-se há quanto tempo, mas suponha-se que começou em alguma parte do sexto ano. Agora, eles eram um casal ali, de férias.

Sirius e Marlene sempre foram um caso à parte, nunca ficaram juntos, apesar de ela ser uma espécie de divertimento para ele e, surpreendentemente, vice-versa. Vivem se cutucando, brincando, brigando, são muito "de lua" esses dois. Ora _bem_ amigos, ora inimigos. Mas eu ainda acho que há um pouco de "gostar" ali no meio. Tipo, um gostar mais do que o que eles chamam de amizade. De fato, e de certo modo, eles também eram uma espécie de casal ali.

Já Potter e eu – e eu não acredito que esteja dizendo isso – temos a mais estranha das relações – não que tenhamos algum tipo de relação, mas... - Tipo, a gente vive brigando – ou eu vivo brigando com ele, e ele me chamando pra sair – e sempre discutimos, nunca chegando a um acordo. Se isso fizer sentido, fazemos o tipo de "os opostos se distraem", sabe? Mas eu acho que, resumindo, aqui, nessas férias, nós somos _o resto_, _a sobra_. Porque eu estou certa de que nós não somos um casal.

Ou será que somos?

* * *

O dia de ontem foi mesmo estranho. Eu e meus devaneios... Mas é que, sabe, Potter e eu _um casal_? Não, não, não, não. Eu acho que isso é a falta de sono.

Acontece que depois de a gente assistir televisão – um programa de auditório e uma maratona de seriados _Bem_ Legais, diga-se de passagem – nós estávamos mortos. Mortos de fome, mortos de tédio, mortos de vontade de nunca mais ver televisão, resumindo. Afinal, passamos a tarde inteira ali.

Então qual não foi a idéia genial que se abateu da minha pessoa? Sair pra espairecer – leia-se passear, passear, olhar os garotos bonitos na rua, passear, e olhar mais garotos bonitos. Há, há!

Um problema: já havia garotos conosco. Bosta de feitiço de localização!

À contragosto, aceitei minha própria proposta – tem como ser mais patética? Então avisamos meus pais – eles pareceram adorar a idéia – alguma novidade? - e trocamos de roupa – eu, Lene e Emme, porque os garotos não se acham necessitados disto. _Ca_-_ham_, bobões.

Não fomos de carro, já que nenhum de nós tem um. Grr, repito, _malditos nove meses pra fazer dezessete._ E também não aparatamos, pelo mesmo motivo infeliz. Fomos à pé mesmo.

Éramos seis adolescentes esperando um elevador no vigésimo andar.

- Quantos andares tem esse prédio, Lily? – Potter perguntou, sorrindo a seu modo.

- Ah, eu acho que trinta.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Eu não entendi de primeira. Tipo, às vezes eu sou muito lerda, eu sei.

- O que houve, Potter? Acha trinta muito? – eu sei, eu sei, muito débil, ok.

- Você... me deixou te chamar de Lily – ele disse, surpreso. Não, não foi uma pergunta. Hm, depois o maldito sorriu, entrando no elevador que acabava de chegar. Ele estava radiante? Ai, céus! 1x0 pro Potter, argh! Que deprimente.

Descemos até o saguão e o porteiro nos informou aquela coisa lá de sempre.

- Eu só fico aqui até a meia noite, jovens. Lembrem-se de que depois disso, além de ser horário de silêncio, acaba o meu expediente. E a partir dessa hora, o outro porteiro fica só lá dentro, e não fica ninguém na portaria. – ele destacou o pronome ali.

- Ok, Murray. A gente sabe – eu sorri para o homem; que a Lene acha bem gostosinho, mas nada a ver, o cara deve ter o quê? Uns trinta anos? Minha amiga pervertida diz que os mais maduros são os mais legais. Mas eu devo lembrar que ela gosta de pêssegos maduros. Aí já viu, né?

Enfim, então nós saímos para as ruas daquele lugar. Aquela cidade não era Londres mas era um tanto quanto parecida, na estrutura. Só que era lotadinha de turistas. Bem pouca gente morava ali _mesmo_, sabe, durante o ano todo. Iam mais pra passar férias, assim como minhas amigas, meus pais, eu, e esses marotos aí.

Caminhamos relativamente bastante, comentando as vitrinas e rindo de algumas piadas dos marotos. Emme e Remus de mãos dadas, seguidos por Sirius e Lene, e depois Potter e eu – por quê isso parece um encontro de casais! Então finalmente vimos algo que nos interessava o bastante para entrarmos: uma sorveteria; onde dá pra comer alguma coisa bem calórica e _cool_.

- Eu achava que garotas não gostavam de coisas que engordam – ouvi Black comentar com Remus. Idiota, ele está insinuando que a gente é gorda? Tipo, eu estou satisfeita com meu corpo, e as garotas também.  
Nós podemos comer sorvete, doces e blá, blá, blá, sem nos importarmos com engordar. **Viva!**

Pegamos uma mesa e deixamos a bolsa da Lene guardando. Então fomos para o _Buffet_. Há, meus olhos simplesmente brilharam e saltaram das órbitas, quando eu avistei **Sorvete de Chocolate**. Tipo, é de conhecimento universal que Sorvete de Chocolate é simplesmente o sabor que eu mais amo em todo o sistema solar. E está muito claro que eu fui "correndo" pegar.

Éééé! E aí está o problema.

Eu fico meio fora de mim, sabe, quando vejo o dito cujo sorvete de chocolate. Então, como eu sou muito débil e doente mental e derivados, eu fui direto naquele pote, e nem me liguei que quem estava na minha frente na fila era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que a besta quadrada do Potter.

Aí eu fui né. Fui e não cheguei no sorvete, porque eu tropecei na barra da calça, na minha afobação infantil e total dã; e caí – e eu daria pulos de alegria por ninguém ter visto, só que tem um problema: eu não caí em qualquer lugar. Eu caí... no Potter – se mata! _No colo_ do Potter, porque ele com seus reflexos de jogador de quadribol, e com a sorte de não estar segurando nenhum sorvete ainda, me pegou no colo.

Definitivamente eu não tenho sorte.

Eu deveria agradecer a ele? Ou bater nele? Ou apenas ficar olhando pra cara de preocupado – ãh? – em um segundo, e no segundo seguinte divertido dele? Há, há! O ego dele deveria ter explodido naquela sorveteria, porque eu fiquei encarando-o, como se ele fosse um herói ou coisa do tipo. Mas é claro que ele **não** é!

Ele sorriu, e me pôs de pé. Bom pra ele! Ai dele se se aproveitasse do meu "momento admiração"!

- Er... obrigada Potter.

- Não acha que já está na hora de acabar com essas formalidades, Lily?

- Não force a barra, Potter – eu deixei escapar um sorrisinho. E eu juro que não foi intencional. Tipo, sorrir para o Potter, na direção do Potter, com o Potter vendo! Hello, Lily Evans, para onde você está levando a sua reputaçã-ão!

Depois desse incidente aí, nós finalmente pudemos nos servir de sorvete, e calda, e granulado, e confete, e todo o blá, blá, blá feliz. Sentamo-nos na mesa e começamos a conversar futilidades. Eu nunca me imaginei conversando futilidades com os marotos; em uma cidade diferente; nas férias. Bléh, isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho.

- Você é de Áries, né Lils? – Emmeline me perguntou, enquanto começava a rabiscar umas coisas em um papelzinho. Ela adorava falar de signos e afins.

- Uhum, 20 de Abril, nove e meia da noite – concordei, mas na verdade eu nem estava prestando muita atenção na conversa. Estava mais interessada no meu sorvete de três bolas – por favor, não pense besteira! - e em todos aqueles acompanhamentos deliciosos e tentadores.

- Hm, Áries... 20 de Abril. E você, James?

Emme estava perguntando o signo do Potter? Pra que? Ih, se eu souber que ela está fazendo aqueles joguinhos de combinação do signo... Tipo, que Áries combina com Sagitário, ou Escorpião, por exemplo.

- Libra. De 30 de Setembro, oito e... quinze da noite, eu acho. É, é sim – ele disse, sorrindo, e logo comeu mais do seu sorvete de mamão. Eca! Eu odeio mamão. Viu como eu e Potter somos? A gente simplesmente não combina. Pólos, opostos, diferentes, contrários, chame do que quiser, argh! Faça-me o favor! Mamão?

- Hm... James é ascendente em Áries, o signo da Lils. E, cara! a Lils é ascendente em Libra, o signo do James! Há, há! – Emme disse, surpreendida, e eu acho que engasguei com o sorvete.

- Mas... O QUÊ?

É, eu definitivamente engasguei com o sorvete.

- Pode ser que tenha algum erro – ela disse, coçando a cabeça. Eu notei que Potter ficou meio chateado, e eu também. Quero dizer, eu não! Que bom que pode haver um erro! Tipo, não me interessa se o meu signo encontra com o do Potter na lua quinze de saturno, enquanto tem o eclipse do sol ou qualquer coisa do tipo. De verdade, eu não ligo!

Ela começou a fazer as contas de novo, mas aparentemente não havia erro algum. Então ela desistiu de procurar, mas nos assegurou que nem sempre horóscopo fala a verdade – e eu já não sabia disso? Eu não acredito nessas porcarias!

Ela também viu os ascendentes dos signos do Remus, do Black, dela e da Lene, mas eu nem prestei muita atenção. A gente fez umas brincadeiras de um tal "Jogo do Signo" que a Emme conhece, por até bastante tempo, e depois pegamos uns refrigerantes pra beber. Foi aí que eu percebi uma coisa, e eu fiz questão de gritar aquilo. É, não precisa dizer que eu tenho problemas.

- Putz! Dez pra meia noite!

Todo mundo me olhou assustado, e a gente começou a pegar as coisas da mesa – bolsas, as carteiras dos garotos, e a chave do apartamento deles e etc.

Começamos a correr de volta, só que a gente sabia, _bem_ lá dentro, que não ia dar tempo de chegar em casa. A hora estava perdida. Mas dormir na rua nunca! Cada um com uma lata de refrigerante na mão, continuamos correndo, e eu olhava no relógio de pulso a cada cinco segundos, torcendo em silêncio pra que desse tempo.

Algumas pessoas que passavam, ficavam olhando pra gente com cara de desentendimento, e a gente até se bateu em alguns, mas nada muito sério. Quando faltavam cinco quadras pra chegar ao hotel, eu anunciei, na minha pior voz de enterro. Ugh!

- Meia noite, gente.

- Putz – Potter enterrou o rosto nas mãos, e sentou no chão mesmo, se encostando à grade de um condomínio de hotéis do bairro – Nos ferramos – Ele disse, quando levantou o rosto, me encarando.

- É – me sentei ao lado dele. Eu estava realmente preocupada. Tipo, em outros tempos, certo que os meus pais sairiam pra procurar a gente; mas como dessa vez a gente tinha a chave, e minha mãe confiava _até demais_ – coitada – na Lene e em mim, eles poderiam até ter ido dormir. E esse era o problema.

E além do mais, a única pessoa que poderia fazer alguma coisa era Murray, que a essas horas já deveria ter pego seu carro e ido pra casa. Maldita noite!

Fechei meus olhos, com força. Eu não ia chorar, claro que não, mas vai ver parecia, né? Potter pegou na minha mão, sorriu e sussurrou um "Vai ficar tudo bem.", ao que eu disse "Eu sei." e sorri também, apertando a mão dele. Ele deveria estar muito surpreso, porque fez uma cara estranha, e acabou que eu soltei a mão dele. Apesar da situação, eu tive que rir.

Foi aí que eu olhei para os lados, e percebi que Lene, Black, Emme e Remus não estavam ali. Franzi o cenho, e depois me virei pro Potter. Mas aí... Cadê o Potter? Comecei a maquinar inúmeras coisas na minha cabeça, que variavam desde que eles haviam sido raptados ou coisa do tipo, até que eles estavam brincando comigo e com meu medo de ficar sozinha de noite num lugar desconhecido.

Depois do momento criatividade _on_, a última coisa que eu vi foi uma mão segurar no meu pulso; então, tudo ficou branco.

Aí, tudo – definitivamente – sumiu.

**

* * *

**

CINCO PÁGINAS! iouahsoihas :D

"Bah, que monte - alguém pensa"

Mas sabem, pra essa fic é um recorde, porque eu até poderia colocar um capítulo com dez, quinze, ou até mesmo vinte páginas, mas aí a fic acabaria em sei lá, quatro capts, e eu não quero isso, quero uma long :) Bem, mas enfim né ;D

Sabe, eu estava bem desanimada ;x pelo pouco de reviews que recebi no outro capt, e nesse as reviews aumentaram bastante, olha que happy /olhos brilhantes:D!

So, vamos responder a estas reviews fofas :D

**Lulu Star:** ioahsiohqa, concordo com você, essa Lily é uma baita de uma cega, tadinha :DD Mas entãão, brigada demais² pelos elogios :) se a fic ta indo pra frente é com certeza por causa disso :D Brigada mesmo! X) E que bom que você ta gostando, e ta comentando, bahh, sério:D Ahh, segui sua dica, de divulgar mais a fic, brigada por isso também ;D Então, espero que goste desse capt também ;x Bejo guria (:

**J. Hillstone:** Aeee :D A srta. Leitora assídua brigada por viiir :D Eu falei contigo no MSN lalala ioahoishqa :) Poutz, brigada a lot³ pelos elogios, guria, sério :D Que bom mesmo que você ta gostando ;) Ahh, o endereço não veio pela mensagem :P Que coisa, mas outro dia aí que a gente falar pelo MSN você me manda o endereço daih x) Bejo guria #)

**July Moon:** Ráá que bom que você leu :DD eu fico tão tão feliz /olhos brilhantes/ perfeita? maravilhosa? Meu Deus, ce me mata assim ioahsoihqa :D cara, eu realmente ficoo muuuuito² contente por você achar que o humor daqui eh contagiante, porque eh isso que eu estou buscando :) esse capt aí de cima eu até não achei muito engraçado ;/ mas supera-se, neah :P huu, brigada por entrar na commu :D ah, a pêssego-girl eu sinceramente nem sei de onde eu tirei aiohsiohqaw, tu ta naquele acesso de inspiração e daih simplesmente vem. Quando escrevi isso acho que tinha comido pêssego em calda, nem lembro, e senti que tinha que pôr o pêssego na fiic iohasoihwa. Louca, eu sei ;D Ah, eu li a sua fic, gostei bastante também! e já comentei por lá :D bem, brigada por tudu mesmo, bejão (:

**Chelle Black:** Oiee Srta :D Bahh, brigada por vir aqui :)! Adorei sua fic mesmo ;D! e que bom que você gostou daqui :D achou engraçado os colapsos da nossa amiga ruiva e tuduu auhsoqa, que bom/pula/ ráá, e eu ajudei no incentivo pra você continuar, que honra oiahshqa :D e parabéns, sua fic tem futuro guria ;D! Acho que não demorei muito pra atualizar, certo? Eh normalmente uma semana no máximo (: ahh, você me add nas paradinhas aiosoihqa que tree :D bom, brigada meesmo, e passa sim por aqui pra dar sua opinião, sempre que puder :D Bejo x)

**Thatty 1:** Oiiiiii :D omg você amou/pulaaaa duas vezes/ aohsoihqs ;D brigada mesmo por reviewzar aqui e ;), sim, venha sempre que puder O/ eu vou amar tanto :D brigada brigada mesmo pelos elogios, bejãão garota! (x

**Babi Evans:** voceee aqui, que tri o/² sim, eu sou de Poa :DDD bãh, pior que tem um monte de gente daqui que escreve neah o.O eu me surpreendo ) mas ah, sério, brigada pelos elogios O: de verdade :D! eu to tão feliz que vocês tao gostando, cara , isso eh tão tri³²:D bom, e o negócio de procurar as coisas que estão bem na nossa frente eh total² real ;x acontece toda hora ahoishsiohas ;P ah, eu estou procurando atualizar rápido, ou sempre que eu acho que o capitulo está bom o bastante ;x tipo, uma semana de diferença, no máximo, entre cada post, por enquanto :) mas bom, brigada mesmo por vir, e volta sempre:D bejããão (#

**Thatty 2:** Aeee :D você leu outrooo aeeee :D e que bom que gostoou, que bom bom bom mesmo :DD brigada por passar por aquiii, de verdade verdadeira ;) bejooo ;D

**JhU Radcliffe:** Oláááá guria ;D rá, que bom que você ta adorando, que bom, que ótimo auohshqa x)! uhaosaihaius, e concordo, pêssego em calda é... /baba/ ohaishqa ;D ah, eu to tentando não demorar, fazendo o possível #D ah, sobre Rem/Emmeline, acho que vou tentar dar mais **DESTAQUE** pra eles :D adoro eles também ;D ahh, eu já li essa fic, da /dudinhazinha, adorei ela! Mas valeu por recomendar :D bom, to fazendo o possível pra ir rápido ;) e espero que você goste desse capt tamém ;x Bejãão guria:D

**Fernanda:** Heiiii :D bah, brigada por passar aqui, srta, que bom que você gostou. Hohoho :D bãh, e a receptividade que vocês tiveram com os pêssegos, _sério_, eu não imaginava iohaoishoiqha :D brigada por deixar sua opinião, então ;) e eu acho que nem demorei pra atualizar, hum:D bejoo!

Nossa, brigada MESMO pelos reviews, eu amei _tanto_! vocês não imaginam a felicidade da criança quando viu esse monte de 'review alert' /olhos extremamente brilhantes, sabe, feito diamantes/ hohoho :DDDDDDD ;)

Boom, gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capt ;x que a garota doida ta ficando cada vez mais doida; ohô ;D

AH! e como sempre né ;)

Gostou?Odiou?Simpatizou?Repugnou?

**Mande uma Review:D**


	6. Crise

**Disclaimer:** Eu tinha esquecido nos outros capts! ;O Ah, mas vocês sabem né :P Eu realmente preciso dizer que nada aqui me pertence? Não, né? Ah ta ;)

**N/a: Incomum uma nota aqui em cima, né? Bem, to aqui pra esclarecer uma coisa. Esse capt. vai ser uma parte pelo Ponto de Vista da Lily, e um pouco pelo Ponto de Vista do James. No próximo capt. volta tudo ao normal, ok? É que nesse eu senti uma necessidade de pôr POV do James também :) :D Espero que esta experiência seja boa :x Então, agora, sem mais enrolações.**

**Ao capt.!**

**

* * *

**

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Cinco **Crise

Acontecimentos estranhos.

Agora minha cabeça está doendo. Algo como, tipo, doendo _muito_.

Há alguma chance de doer a sua cabeça quando você morreu? Porque, bem, eu acho que eu posso estar morta ou algo assim. A última coisa que eu me lembro é de ter passado um fim de noite louco e de tudo ter sumido a (_N/a: Não há crase porque o 'a' está diante de um numeral. Há há! iohaosihqs, Se mata né ;)_) cinco quadras de distância do prédio de férias, com uma mão envolta no meu pulso. E isso não parece bom.

Mas... e se eu não morri? E se eu fiquei em coma por vinte anos? E nunca acabei a escola, nem tive filhos, nem fui madrinha dos da Lene, nem vi Remus e Emme casarem e...

Menos, Lily.

Agora, pensando melhor, acho que eu não estou em coma, nem morta, ou alguma coisa assim. Mas então porque parece que eu não estou dormindo, quando eu sinto que estou deitada em algum lugar? Talvez eu esteja sonhando, ou quem sabe tendo uma daquelas Experiências de Quase Morte, ou algo assim.

Agora que eu falei em dormir, me deu sono. Então eu não devo estar dormindo. Mas, será que se eu dormir, piora? E se eu estou vegetando? Ai, meu Merlin!

**

* * *

**

A Lily é louca. Eu não sei como eu posso me sentir atraído por uma garota tão louca. Bem, pensando por outro lado, talvez seja exatamente por isso.

Certo, eu vou explicar o que aconteceu.

Depois que saímos correndo da sorveteria, e paramos a quatro ou cinco quadras do prédio em que nos hospedamos, por já passar de meia-noite, nos sentamos e tudo. Então, de repente Lily começou a olhar para os lados, parecendo procurar algo. Nisso, eu me levantei e comecei a olhar também, achando que ela tivesse visto algum assaltante ou sei lá. Nunca se sabe, né? Então, vi os outros quatro – Sirius, Lene, Remus e Emmeline – a um canto, parecendo risonhos ou coisa assim. Imaginei que deveriam estar armando pra deixar Lily e eu sozinhos. Cogitei ir até eles, aí lembrei que a Lily estava ali do lado. Porém, quando me virei para a ruiva, ela estava bem estranha. Sabe, pálida e assustada, ainda olhando para os lados. Quando ela parou o olhar sobre o lugar onde eu estive sentado, e viu que eu não estava mais lá, eu notei a respiração dela descompassar, segurei o pulso dela, e no instante seguinte, a tinha desmaiada em meus braços.

Os outros logo vieram ver o que tinha acontecido, e tentamos várias coisas pra acordar a Lily. Estranhamente, nada funcionou.

Ficamos preocupados, e decidimos que o melhor era tentar voltar para o prédio de férias. Com alguma sorte, o porteiro estaria fazendo uma ronda ali na frente.

Aí eu peguei a ruivinha no colo – graças a Merlin que ela estava dormindo, porque se ela sabe que eu fiz algo assim, é bem capaz de me bater, ou até lançar um Avada Kedavra - e então fomos.

Porém, quando estávamos quase chegando, avistamos uma aflita D. Chloe correndo pela rua. Eu acho que vi vestígios de lágrimas, mas ela definitivamente se debulhou quando viu o estado da Lily. Explicamos a ela o que tinha acontecido, e ela pareceu se lembrar de algo muito importante, ficando mais preocupada do que já estava.

Subimos para o vigésimo andar, e deixei a Lily do sofá. O médico chegou surpreendentemente rápido, e se eu não soubesse que os pais da Lily eram trouxas, eu diria que ele aparatou.

- Bem, eu sugiro que vocês vão para as suas camas, já está bem tarde. Principalmente vocês, que estão em fase de crescimento, deveriam estar na cama – o homem falou, naquele jeito profissional dos médicos, igual aos curandeiros! Mas ele fez uma coisa bem ruim de se fazer: _nos tirou pra crianças_. Malditos adultos.

As garotas, depois de alguma insistência, concordaram em ir dormir, mas com a condição de que, quando Lily acordasse, alguém as acordaria também. Bem, Remus e Sirius concordaram em suas poses de garotos obedientes. Já eu...

- Não! – disse, sem me conter.

- Não? – ele perguntou, meio incerto.

- Eu vou ficar aqui, com a Lily. Não vou dormir.

Não acredito que estou dizendo essas coisas. Uh, sabe, eu nunca admiti realmente pra ninguém o que eu sinto, sabe, pela ruivinha - nem para os meus amigos! E agora chega um médico trouxa qualquer aí, e eu já vou contando intimidades a ele? Pera lá, James Potter, contenha-se!

O homem trocou um olhar compreensivo com os pais da Lily, que eu entendi como algo do tipo "adolescentes".

- Não se preocupe...

- É James – eu disse, encarando o homem com desconfiança.

- Ahn, James. Não se preocupe, sua namorada vai ficar bem – o cara falou, gentilmente.

- Mas ela...

- Não, não, não. Tudo bem, você pode ficar por aqui. Uma noite sem dormir não vai afetar seu desenvolvimento. Ainda mais porque eu acho que você já está bem desenvolvido...

E nessa hora eu comecei a notar _outras coisas_ naquele ambiente. Que insinuações gays eram aquelas do médico trouxa?

Arregalei os olhos, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a Sra. Evans falou.

* * *

Acordei mas, novamente, sem abrir os olhos. Sabe, até que estou gostando dessa minha habilidade desconhecida.

- Lily tem uma espécie de doença. Não é nada forte ou grave, certo? Quando ela fica muito tempo sem comer, ou quando fica muito nervosa, a doença "ataca". De fato, as duas coisas aconteceram durante o mesmo período de tempo. Por isso a crise foi forte o bastante para fazê-la desmaiar. Calma, calma, não precisa se preocupar. Sabe, quando ela era menor, ela teve umas duas crises dessas, mas nunca chegou a desmaiar. Só passava mal. Pra você ver, hein, tudo por causa de uma mera falta de comida. Minha Lily é muito sensível.

- Nossa, eu... nem fazia idéia.

Putaqueopariu!

E eu, também! Tinha que acordar justo nessa hora, né? NÉ?

Depois de tratar esse idiota como se ele fosse o sogro dela, conversar à mesa com ele sobre as MINHAS notas horríveis em Adivinhação e Herbologia – 'Oh, James querido, você bem que poderia dar umas aulinhas para nossa Lily' – ugh! Eu não acredito que, depois disso tudo, a minha mãe ainda está contando sobre as MINHAS doenças para o Potter. Como se ele precisasse saber disso!

E o que o Potter está fazendo aqui, também? Cadê Lene e Emme? E Remus e Sirius? Porque o _Potter_? POR QUÊ?

Certo. Acalme-se, Lily, ou é capaz de você piorar seu estado de louca que desmaia por falta de comida ou stress emocional. Han, han: ou _pelos dois_.

Mas, pensando bem, que tipo de pessoa normal desmaia por coisas desse tipo? Quero dizer, ouvi dizer que uma pessoa vive em média sete dias sem comer. Certo? E desde quando stress excessivo causa mais do que uma louca dor de cabeça? Eu devo ser realmente anormal, hm? IGUAL Petúnia diz! GRR, EU ODEIO O POTTER!

Ah, por que?

POR QUE?

Porque-ele-disse-ao-médico-que-é-meu-namorado!

Eu acabei de ouvir o Dr. Carter falar assim: 'Eu falo sério, não se preocupe, sua namorada vai ficar bem'

Namorada? Desde quando que eu não sei? Grr, morra Dr. Carter!

Ah, se bem que eu gostaria de uma coisa. Dr. Carter é o maior gayzão que eu conheço. Porque ele não dá em cima do Potter? Oh Merlin, faça com que Dr. Carter e Potter se apaixonem, sim? E com que ele largue do meu pé pra sempre, sim? E com que a minha mãe não insista em continuar a puxar o saco de Potter, sim? Por favoooor, Merlin.

Não fui feliz. Acho. Por que? Não sei. Ah, _merda_ o que está acontecendo?

Não! Não, não, não, não, não! Não pode ser! E justo agora que eu não consigo abrir os olhos? Morre, Evans!

James Potter está _fazendo cafuné em mim_?

E eu... eu... estou, gostando disso?

Cara, porque eu não consigo me mexer?

Voto na afirmativa 'eu estou em coma'. Porque eu ouvi falar que quando a pessoa está em coma ela sente as coisas e ouve também, então essa definitivamente é uma possibilidade.

Bem, está um silêncio aqui. Talvez, se não for o meu leito no hospital, seja a suíte dos meus pais, porque eu sinto que estou deitada sobre algo bom – se bem que a sensação boa pode se dever ao cafuné e, _grr_, sério, eu odeio admitir isso – e macio, e não sobre o sofá, por exemplo. E supondo que as meninas e os marotos estejam no quarto ou no outro apartamento, já que me abandonaram com o Potter, eu devo estar na suíte dos meus pais sim.

Aqui é legal. Quero dizer, está legal. Agora, eu não sei se é por causa do conforto ou do _cafuné_. Ou _dos dois_.

Talvez...

Quem sabe, mas bem **_quem sabe mesmo_**, eu não esteja sentindo uma atração pelo Potter? Quero dizer, eu não gosto dele, nem amo ele. Mas uma atração não mata ninguém, e já faz bastante tempo que eu ando perdendo meu autocontrole com esse maluco de cabelo despenteado por perto, eu devo admitir.

Eu deveria rir disso? Ou chorar, quem sabe? Ou _os dois_?

**Nota para si mesma: chega de pensar na expressão masculina 'os dois', Lily.**

Porque 'os dois', além de ser irritante, me lembra de matemática, algo que eu não estudo desde a quarta série, quando eu ainda estava no colégio trouxa; depois, 'os dois' me faz lembrar dos meus dois piores problemas: Rinite Alérgica e Stress Emocional; por último, a expressão masculina 'os dois' me faz lembrar de Potter e – não pergunte – eu. Eca! Potter e eu, Potter e Lily, Potter e Lily, Potter e Lily (em baixo de uma árvore... NÃO!). Isso soa tão ruim, não pode fazer sentido - isso, se desespera, sua idiota; pra piorar.

Ou pode? Ou será que é o meu sono? Sono? Cafuné? Opa, cadê o cafuné? – ugh, _cafuné_ é outra palavra que eu odeio!

Bem, se era realmente o Potter fazendo cafuné em mim ou se eu estava apenas imersa em uma boba utopia, eu nunca vou saber. A não ser que quando a gente se casar eu pergunte a ele 'James, lembra quando eu desmaiei depois de tomar sorvete e ficar toda atordoada nas férias do sexto para o sétimo ano? Era você fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça?'

Dã, eu nunca perguntaria isso. Ou melhor, eu **nunca** casaria com o Potter.

A única coisa que eu quero agora é conseguir abrir os olhos, porque a dita habilidade desconhecida já está me incomodando. Mas é realmente muito difícil. E... caramba, me deu um sono agora.

**

* * *

**

**Notinha **(inha?) Era pra eu ter postado esse capítulo no dia 21.10.2006, mas daí eu viajei com o colégio e deu zebra ;P aí, era pra ter postado dia 22.10.2006, mas eu não tinha respondido às reviews, e ainda por cima tinha que estudar pra uma prova de matemática super-difícil ;X então, era pra ter postado dia 23.10.2006, mas eu tive só metade da aula pela manhã, e depois passei a TARDE INTEIRA jogando (e nosso time ganhou o campeonato de handebol intermunicipal :D!), e como minha net em casa não eh banda larga, e a do trabalho do meu pai não tava funcionando, e não pude postar AGAIN ;P BOM, portanto, tive que postar só hoje: dia 26.10.2006. PROMETO QUE FAÇO O POSSIVEL PARA O PRÓXIMO NÃO DEMORAR :D

* * *

Heii gente ;D Tudo bem? Comigo sim, obrigada - ah tri monga hihaoishas :D

Bom, esse capítulo louco aí é todo enquanto a bem(ou mal)dita garota ta desmaiada. Dã, ela acha que morreu –-' Não gostei muito do capítulo, tentei melhorar, mas não sei se adiantou. Faltou humor nele :P

Bom, pra tentar compensar um pouco isso, posso dizer que gostei de escrever o próximo. Mas vai ver meu gosto não é igual o de vocês né (: Bom, vai aí uma palhinha:

"_- Você não estava mais desmaiada, só dormindo. Mas não se preocupa, não perdeu nada. O episódio do Sorvete foi ontem, recém._

_- O episódio do Sorvete? – perguntei, sarcástica, enquanto finalmente colocava as pantufas para ir até a cozinha._

_- Sim, não se lembra? – ele sorri de lado, com um ar de sabe-tudo – Aquele no qual você caiu nos meus braços, em sua tentativa fracassada de pegar Sorvete de Chocolate. Ou será que foi só uma desculpa? – me olha de soslaio, o que me faz corar torrencialmente."_

E aí? O que vocês acharam:D

/hum, certo, vamos responder às reviews o/

**Lulu Star:** Heiii! Review grandona huhuhu ;D Bah, mas realmente, sorvete de chocolate ;BB eu queeero hohoho ;D acho que estou satisfazendo as minhas gulas nessa fic, botando as coisas que eu gosto – tipo pêssego e sorvete – e as que eu não gosto também – mamão:P. mas certamente James Potter eu queria haha ;D todas queriam :) bom, sobre o negócio dos signos, eu já te respondi pelo método do FF, mas sim, eu retirei de uma revista lá que fala de ascendentes e tudo :D então acho que ta certo ô.O mas eu sou bem dã, as vezes eu digo que não acredito em horóscopo, mas vivo falado dele hohohoho :D bom, enfim, você já sabe o que aconteceu com a Lily :) espero que você tenha agüentado oiahsihaoihsa :D certo, não é nada como ela ter sido abduzida por alienígenas – Ô.o – ou terem batido com um gato morto na cabeça dela, mas um simples desmaio : bom, obrigada imensamente por passar aqui novamente e pelos elogios x) e adorei suas rimas divertidas uihaiushiahs :)! Beijo!

**J. Hillstone:** Oieee :D NOSSA, brigada pelo 'PERFEITOO' huhuhuhu; bah, eu bem queria fazer capts. de trinta páginas :P AH e HAJA DEDOS né oihaishqiauhs :D ah, sim, você manda o link outro dia daih ;) brigadão por vir aqui, adorei! Bejão!

**Chelle Black:** você quer? Você queeeeeer? Ah tri aiohsoihas :D bão, eu até tava pensando em atrasar esse capt. :x porque eu entrei na minha caixa de e-mails e não tinha NENHUMA review :PP daih eu fui bem triste la no meu profile ver as fics atualizadas pra dar uma lidinha, quando eu vejo na 'Surpresas' : 25 reviews o.O mas não eram DEZENOVE? Daih eu pulei de felicidade, e decidi postar o capt o mais rápido possível hohohoho :DD e você é uma das grandes responsáveis : brigada, flor ;) e quando eu puder eu vou lá na sua fic ler o novo capt :D grande bejo :8

**miss Jane Poltergeist1:** HeY! (adorei uihaiushihas ;D) e não é que você veio!! Huhuhu! bom, eu só tenho a agradecer, e torcer para que vocês gostem desse capt aí : que tem poucas partes engraçadas, mas enfim né :) brigada por me add no seu alert O.O omg neh iahshioqhs x)!! e brigada pelos elogios, mesmo mesmo :D que nem eu já disse por aqui, a comédia é a minha busca! Se está comédia, está como eu quero :D e a seu mente fantasiosa nem é tão fantasiosa assim. Eu podia fazer uma Lily mais maluca ainda que pula em cima da Lene pra acordar ela, mas daih ia tirar muito do que eu queria pra essa fic. Bom, brigada mesmo por passar aquii. E por ter deixado review em todos O.O os capts. /capota/ ihaoishqa. Bejo :D!

**miss Jane Poltergeist2:** OH MY GOD né :O você deixou reviews em TODOS os capts, eu me sinto na obrigação de responder a TODAS elas né guria :) AAAAH OBG de verdade /capota:D vamos LÁ ;) voce curtiu as loucuras da Lily? Ahhh que bom :DD! Mas você, srta. Eu-amo-o-Remus-demais uhuaushasa :D não se preocupa que o Remmy aparece siim :) mas não muito, também porque a fic não eh focada nele neah :x mas certo que eu vou fazer o possível pra colocar mais Rem/Emm, você já é a segunda que cobra mas do lobinho :DD MAS BRIGADAAA por ler todos os capts. Omg DE NOVO neah :) Bejooo :D!

**miss Jane Poltergeist3:** já te falei que adorei o 'HeY', né:DDDD ioahoshiaohs! Bom, esse negócio dos pertences é realmente real. Eu me impressiono com o tanto de coisa que eu coloco na fic, e que acontecem comigo. OMG, nunca me senti tão Lily! Ioahsoihoaihs! Mas numa coisa eu sou diferente dela, que nem tu, BEEEM CAPAZ que eu ia querer me ver livre dos marotos. AGARRA NÉ! IOHAOIHSHAS :) e SIIM no outro o Rem aparece :DDD brigada de nooovo guria! Kiiss :D

**miss Jane Poltergeist4:** reviewzona grande:D a MAIOOR! Uhaoishas /PULA/ siim, o SEU remmy apareceu (já eh seu, nem me meto iouahoisha) e SIM o Siiiirius lindão eh o meu preferido:) rá, rá! Iaohsoihqhsa, como eu ri com seu review oh my god, né. VOCÊ NE EH UMA TARADA :D bem capaz ;D iohaoihshqwa, eu nem posso falar neah ;x e rá, rá, o FF não comeu seu review grandão/o/ o uhaosihqa, seu sonho foi o melhor! SE EU ESBARRASSE COM UM MAROTO NÉ... AGARRA!!! Iohoihsoihwqa :D /se mata/ ;) e como eu não tenho um namorado, eu concordo com você; melhor apaixonar por um personagem, que você sabe que NINGUÉM vai ter. do estilo 'eu não tenho, NINGUPEM TEM!' uhaoishas :) apoiada:D IOHSOIHAHSA, você ia fazer furinhos na parede, AMEI essa:D nããão, guria, você nem eh tarada, nem esquenta ;D ujhaoshiqa. Ninguém desconfia:DDD iahoishoiqhsq! Mas, sério, cara, só de imaginar um dos marotos (exceto o Peter O.O) fazendo cara de pervertido, OHHHHH ioahoishqhsha ;) eu não resistiaa... UIUI ;) MAS AAHH, como você acha que eu vou odiar você depois de tantas reviews SUPER-DIVERTIDAS e TANTO incentivo? COMO:DDD ah, eu AMEI TANTO! e brigadaaaa mesmo pelos elogios à fic:D caramba, você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliiiiz :D! mesmo mesmo :) e nem esquenta em 'ter demorado', eu vi todas as reviews ao mesmo tempo, quando entrei você já tinha mandando todas o.O ;D ahh, valeu!! BEJOOO!

**JhU Radcliffe:** 'maravilindo'? ;O obrigadas mils (tri analfabeta aioudshasd)!!!!!!!! Maravilindo eh dos rugrats:DDD brigada brigada brigada valeu pelos elogios, eu amei tanto os reviews de vocês desse capt.! Aii voces não sabem o quanto eu to amando a receptividade /morre/ e todos os elogios e TUDO! Ahh brigada oiahosihas :D mas desculpa pela demora, foi mais do que a 'uma semana' de sempre, MAS VEIO! Não gostei muito desse capt :x mas veiio uma palhinha do próximoo iohaoishqa :) espero que você não morra por não saber o que houve com a Lily :DDD BEJOOO!

AH GENTE :D espero que vocês tenham curtido esse capt. ;x e que deixem reviews legais de novo:D ah, podem criticar, viu? Eu **preciso** de algum abastecimento. De elogios, ou de críticas, ambos bem vindos, com certeza ;)

Cara, eu to adorando tanto escrever essa fic e ver que vocês estão gostando... que vocês nem sabem ;)

É, brigada pra vocês que lêem isso daqui ;D mesmo! Bejãoooooooo!

E don't forget;

Gostou?Odiou?Simpatizou?Repugnou?

**Mande uma Review:D**


	7. Srta Lily Maluca Danadinha Evans

**Nota:** Alguém aí tem interesse em participar da comunidade criada pras fics dessa garota que vos escreve? TEM:O Se sim, lá no profile tem o link – finalmente consegui pegar! WE:D Brigada _J. Hillstone_, Cacá :), guria querida, ou leitora assídua oficial:D

* * *

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Seis **Srta Lily Maluca Danadinha Evans

_Havia algumas pessoas na sala espaçosa, dispostas pelos sofás e poltronas na volta de uma televisão relativamente grande. Todas elas me pareciam estranhamente familiares, como se eu as conhecesse, mas não soubesse dizer quem eram exatamente. E parecia que ninguém notava uma garota ruiva de dezessete anos observando a cena e achando tudo muito suspeito._

_Em um dos sofás sentavam uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e ondulados, que se parecia muito comigo, porém mais velha, além de um pequeno menino, este no colo dela, aparentando ter menos de meio ano. Ela brincava com ele, enquanto a criança sorria e dava gritinhos entusiasmados, o que a fazia sorrir também. O mais estranho era que o rosto de todos ali era totalmente desfocado, me impedindo de vê-los._

_No meio de toda a felicidade, de repente um barulho foi ouvido, e todos voltaram os olhares para a porta. Num ímpeto, a minha sósia da cena ergueu-se do sofá, parecendo muito assustada – o que acabou por fazer o bebê se assustar também – e virou-se para um homem que também acabara de levantar. Este fez um sinal para ela, no que a mulher subiu as escadas correndo, com o pequeno bebê ainda nos braços._

_No instante seguinte, as luzes apagaram e a porta se escancarou, revelando uma figura macabra. Apesar de eu não conseguir ver o seu rosto realmente, pela expressão que todos fizeram, percebi que não era pouca coisa._

_O homem que fizera o sinal afirmativo lançou um feitiço, e mais gente vestida de preto surgiu de trás da 'figura macabra', uma delas realizando o contra-feitiço. Em questão de milésimos, um clarão verde me atravessou, no que eu não senti nada, mas quando olhei para trás, vi uma pessoa, uma mulher, caindo no chão, com um baque surdo, e um grito abafado. Morta._

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!

A porta do local se abriu com um estrondo, revelando a figura preocupada do Potter, me encarando. Dividido entre o aliviado e o surpreso, ele dirigiu-se até a cama dos meus pais, que era aonde eu estava deitada.

- Lily! Meu Merlin, você acordou – e sentou-se na cama, pegando na minha mão, receoso, como se tivesse medo que eu fosse lhe morder, lançar um feitiço ou coisa assim. Isso é necessário? Quero dizer, eu pareço tão má assim?

- Potter – respirei fundo, fechando os olhos, e colocando a mão no peito. A que ele não estava segurando, eu quero dizer. Meu coração estava em disparada.

- O que houve, ruivinha? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, acariciando minha mão direita, que ele tinha entre as suas. Era uma sensação boa, eu acho. Bem... poderia ser, certo? Certo?

- Eu... acho que, eu... eu, tive um... pesadelo, foi só... – e desatei a chorar. Caramba, por que eu estou chorando? Sabe, eu nem me lembro mais do sonho! E nem me surpreendo, eu nunca lembro mesmo. Mas, de qualquer modo, eu não deveria estar tirando água do meu corpo. Definitivamente não deveria!

- Calma, Lily... – Potter me envolveu em um abraço confortável, acariciando o topo da minha cabeça – Foi só um sonho... eu to aqui...

- E eu com isso que você ta aqui? – funguei, sorrindo de lado, encarando-o.

Ele sorriu em resposta, _daquele jeito_ que está começando a me afetar.

- Oras, ruivinha, admita, você não vive sem mim.

Será que não? Estou na dúvida.

- Seu egocêntrico! – dei um tapinha de leve no seu peito, ao que ele soltou uma risada meio contida, e maneou a cabeça, voltando a me encarar; seus cabelos displicentemente bagunçados. Só agora eu notei que Potter está de pijamas. Xadrezinho, azul. Total estranho.

- Lily, uma coisa... – ele começou, cuidadoso, depois de ter me livrado do abraço – não que eu quisesse mas... EI! Lily Evans, controle-se!

- Fala – resmunguei.

- Você pode dizer com o que você sonhou?

Ele foi bem cuidadoso mesmo, não deu sorrisos irônicos, nem maliciosos, apenas um sincero, e dirigido apenas _a mim_.

- Poderia – ele não entendeu, e fez uma cara estranha, que me fez rir um pouco – mas eu esqueci.

- Ah, eu entendo. É comum – concordou, coçando a cabeça e fazendo uma careta de aprovação.

O quarto dos meus pais, cômodo no qual nos encontrávamos, ficou em completo silêncio por uns vinte segundos, e eu pude ouvir passarinhos cantando lá fora; fazendo com que aqui dentro permanecesse um clima de paz, e nem um pouco tenso. Surpreendente.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, Potter, mas onde está todo mundo? – eu quebrei o silêncio, encarando os orbes castanho-esverdeados do maroto à minha frente.

- Hm, será que eu devo responder? – ele fez uma careta pensativa, ao passo em que eu lhe dava mais um dos meus tapinhas, e revirava os olhos – Ok, ok. Bem, seus pais foram ao mercado, comprar mantimentos; e me deixaram a responsabilidade sobre a senhorita – sorriu, poderoso.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, no que ele desatou a rir. Sério, às vezes eu me pergunto se eu não deveria estar no circo, pelo modo como eu faço esse cara rir.

- Certo, Potter – rolei os olhos - e os outros?

- Bem, Emmeline e Remus estão lá no nosso apartamento, e você nem imagina o que estão fazendo...

- Potter! – censurei-o, mas já rindo da expressão total pervertida que ele fez. Certo, certo, eu também _tenho_ que rir dele.

- Ok, ok, só não me bata – pôs as mãos na frente do corpo, como que se protegendo, então continuou – Marlene dormiu aqui esta noite, aqui, aqui mesmo, nesta cama, porque ficou te olhando, então Sirius a levou para o seu quarto, onde acabou dormindo com ela... Não, não, não, Lily! Cara, depois eu que sou o pervertido! Eles não 'você-sabe-o-quê', Lily, só dormiram, entendeu? Só-dormiram.

Ah, ta, né Potter. Ah ta. Porque Marlene DORMIR e 'você-sabe-o-que' com Black não me parece plausível, acontecível, possível, e todas essas coisas que terminam com 'ível'. Pelo menos eu acho que não, né.

- Explique-se melhor da próxima vez, ou pode me fazer enfartar! – me abanei, resmungando.

Ele riu.

- Sabe quem você parece falando desse jeito?

- Não. Quem?

- Eu.

Almofadadas. Peguei as minhas e toquei na cara dele. Como esse maluco ousa dizer que eu pareço com ELE? Por acaso, eu tenho cara de membro-dos-clubes-Eu-Não-Penteio-Meus-Cabelos-e-Os-Perseguidores-Nem-Tão-Anônimos-De-Ruivinhas-Inocentes? Não, né? AH TA.

- Calma, ruiva. Não precisa se exaltar. E vai dizer, eu sou tão ruim assim? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, divertido.

- Ainda pior.

Bom, essa parte é a engraçada. Ele fez uma perfeita 'cara de Sirius' – ou seja, de cachorro molhado.

Eu tive que rir.

- Certo, certo. Talvez seja só um pouco – comentei, enquanto colocava as pernas pra fora da cama – a direita primeiro; não que eu seja supersticiosa – com cuidado, e sentia minha cabeça latejar um pouco, pois tinha levantado rápido.

Vertigens idiotas.

- Tudo bem? – Potter me segurou. Não que eu fosse cair, é claro.

- Aham, tudo certo – sorri.

- Então, você quero tomar café? Tenho a impressão de que os seus pais vão demorar: parece que iam fazer um rancho mesmo, e saíram há no máximo vinte minutos, pouco antes de você acordar.

- É, eu acho que quero comer algo.

E só nesse momento eu percebi o quanto minha barriga estava roncando. Sabe, aquela coisa constrangedora que o estômago faz quando a gente está com fome? Eu odeio isso.

E então, me ocorreu uma dúvida.

- Desde quando eu estou assim, Potter? – arregalei os olhos – Quero dizer, desde quando eu estou desmaiada?

- Você não estava mais desmaiada, só dormindo. Mas não se preocupa, não perdeu nada. O episódio do Sorvete foi ontem recém.

- O episódio do Sorvete? – perguntei, sarcástica, enquanto finalmente colocava as pantufas para ir até a cozinha.

- Sim, não se lembra? – ele sorri de lado, com um ar de sabe-tudo – Aquele no qual você caiu nos meus braços, em sua tentativa fracassada de pegar Sorvete de Chocolate. Ou será que foi uma desculpa? – me olha de soslaio, o que me faz corar torrencialmente.

- Dá um tempo, Potter – _"não preciso de desculpa pra isso"_ completei em pensamento, sorrindo. (Bem, de fato, Potter se ocupa bem mais comigo, me chamando pra sair, do que com seu fã-clube. E ele está passando as férias comigo, o que deve contar algo. Não que eu queria que conte, é claro.) Mas logo depois, revirei os olhos, apesar de concordar com ele. Quero dizer, se eu fosse uma dessas Fãs dos Marotos, eu certamente iria tropeçar pra cair no colo dele, ou algo do tipo. Sabe, isso seria até bem aceitável. Mas não no meu caso, é óbvio.

- Lily – pisquei várias vezes, até uma mão se materializar na minha frente, balançando diante dos meus olhos - vamos?

- Ah, sim, claro.

Hum, eu ando por demais aluada nesses últimos minutos. Deve ser porque eu acabei de acordar do meu 'desmaio-de-garotinha-mimada'. Sabe, por causa do stress excessivo – _uso de ironia_.

- Sabe, Lily, eu estava pensando... – Potter comentou, quando nos sentamos à mesa – e ele puxou a cadeira pra mim, o que foi bem legal da parte dele, até – e eu quase disse _"Você, pensando? Que interessante!"_, mas me contive. Sabe, ele até que está sendo bem gentil, e legal - ... estamos passando férias juntos há dois dias e – olhou rapidamente no relógio – uma manhã... e você já caiu nos meus braços duas vezes. Será que foi coincidência?

Retiro o que eu disse. Ou melhor, o que eu pensei. Quero dizer, sobre Potter ser gentil e legal e tudo. _Legal uma pinóia_! Argh, Potter, se cuide. Você brincou com os instintos assassinos de Lily Evans, e com os instintos assassinos de Lily Evans não se brinca!

Definitivamente, ele deveria tomar umas aulas com a Marlene.

- O que eu fui fazer, Merlin? – ouvi ele praguejar, baixinho, e então começamos a fazer uma coisa estranha.

_Não_, a gente _não _se beijou – revira os olhos.

Me levantei da cadeira com uma cara de maníaca, o que o fez levantar também. Foi aí que eu fiz a coisa estranha. Comecei a correr atrás dele. Isso aí, _em volta da mesa da cozinha_. Pronto. Pode me chamar de lesada, eu agüento.

- Calminha, Lily. Calminha – estava com as mãos na frente do corpo, e protegendo particularmente umas certas _partes_. Há, há! Ele acha que eu vou chutar seus _membros_. Pobre Potter, tão bobinho. Eu posso fazer bem pior do que isso.

- Você acha que eu sou uma maníaca, Potter? – fiz uma careta maliciosa, e agora nós não mais corríamos.

Eu acho que ele se assustou. Com a careta maliciosa, eu quero dizer.

- Tem certeza de que você ainda é a Lily? – perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

Certo. Se ele estava assustado, agora ele ficou mais.

Eu comecei a rir _bem_ alto. Inclinando a cabeça pra cima e _muito_ descontroladamente. Me interne, por favor.

Quando me recuperei, eu disse finalmente:

- Você não me conhece, Potter – neguei com a cabeça, meio séria, meio divertida.

- Ué, se é assim eu posso conhecer, não?

- Não.

- Não?

Comecei a rir de novo. Ok. Agora até eu estou me assustando.

Nossa posição é a seguinte: eu estou de um lado da mesa, escorada na cadeira que antes era a de Potter; enquanto isso, ele está do outro lado, escorado na cadeira que antes era minha. Eu estou rindo, e Potter está me encarando com uma expressão preocupada.

Certo, é melhor eu parar com isso, antes que ele chame o Dr. Carter.

- Vamos acordar os pombinhos – ri um pouco e pisquei pra ele, caminhando na direção do meu quarto, onde Marlene e Sirius provavelmente deveriam estar dormindo. Ele não veio comigo. Me virei na sua direção, e encontrei-o ainda parado lá, encarando o lugar onde eu estava há cinco segundos, com uma cara de desacreditado – Você vem?

- Ahn? Ah, sim, claro. 'Pera aí – sacudiu a cabeça, como um cachorro que acaba de sair da chuva, logo me seguindo.

Pegamos o corredor e eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta. Parei. Potter não entendeu.

- Então, não vai abrir?

- E se Sirius estiver nu?

- O quê? – o queixo de Potter foi lá no chão, eu juro. Como no desenho animado d'O Máscara – ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando; acho que foi até a cintura apenas.

- É, é, isso que você ouviu. Imagina se ele estiver nu. Porque você sabe, Sirius e Marlene já são meio insanos sozinhos. Agora Sirius e Marlene juntos...

- Minha Morgana! Você tem certeza de que ainda é a Lily? Lily Evans, sabe? Esse desmaio não afetou sua personalidade? Tem certeza absoluta?

- Ora, vamos, Potter, acalme-se. Só estou falando o que eu acho – dei de ombros, afinal, era o que eu estava fazendo. Ou não?

- Há dez minutos atrás você quase me estuporou por _dizer_ que Sirius e Marlene dormiram – e só dormiram - juntos. E agora você vem me dizer que provavelmente ele vai estar pelado quando entrarmos – ele justificou, desesperado, no que eu pensei um pouco, e acenei, confirmando. Ele ficou ainda mais abismado – O que você quer que eu ache Lily? O que quer que eu faça? Ai, cara, eu definitivamente não entendo as mulheres – revirou os olhos, enquanto colocava a mão não-tão-delicadamente em cima da minha, girando a maçaneta.

A cena que nós vimos à seguir foi a mais distinta possível. Sério. Fofa, estranha, delicada, completamente estranha, bonitinha, e OH Meu Merlin!, _muito_ estranha.

Eu e Potter ficamos boquiabertos, bem na entrada do meu quarto.

_Não_, Sirius _não_ estava nu.

Deitados na minha cama – de verão, que por acaso é de casal, mas, por favor, não venha pensar besteiras, é claro que _não_, eu nãotrago menininhos indefesos para a casa, humpf! – estavam Sirius, de um lado, com os cabelos totalmente desalinhados e a roupa que estava ontem, e Marlene, recostada no peito do nosso amiguinho, de pijamas – curtos – de ursos, e os cabelos presos em duas trancinhas.

Eu já mencionei o fato de isso ser completamente estranho?

Eu e Potter nos encaramos, ainda de boca aberta, e tivemos que nos segurar para não rir daquilo. Quero dizer, _Sirius _e_ Lene_ não somente dormiram juntos. Eles dormiram juntos _e_ abraçados! E ninguém nos contou, não!

Eu tenho que contar isso para a Emme! Eu definitivamente necessito!

Eu peço para ele se abaixar um pouco – sim, Potter é mais alto do que eu; não muito, mas é; ok, nem é tão difícil ser, mesmo – e cochicho em seu ouvido algo como _"O que faremos agora?"_, no que ele me responde com um belo ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

Eu penso um pouco. O que Marlene faria comigo? Vejamos...

_Trinta minutos depois..._

Ah, tri.

Bem, eu acredito que ela deixaria assim. Não faria nada, sabe. Acho que a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer à Marlene nessa hora seria não contar a ela; deixar ela descobrir quando acordar e dar de cara com Sirius. E começar a fazer suposições sobre o por quê de estar deitada na _minha_ cama com ele.

Imagina! Vai ser tão legal – faz cara de maníaca. Muahahaha.

Ok. Menos, Lily.

- Venha – puxo Potter pela mão e encosto a porta, devagar. Tomara que Lene demore a acordar.

- Não vamos acordar eles?

- É claro que não! – reviro os olhos. Não está óbvio?

- Lily, sua danadinha. A Lene vai matar você – sorriu, esse malicioso.

- Ah, Potter, não seja burro. Vai dizer que você nunca percebeu essa 'relação' entre Lene e Sirius. Quero dizer, acho que ela gosta dele. E ele...

- E ele... – incentivou.

- Ele talvez apenas precise de um empurrãozinho.

- Hum, Lily, não me leve a mal, não, mas... – ergueu uma sobrancelha, me encarando, pensativo - ... essa história não te parece familiar?

- Como assim?

- Quero dizer, sobre nós...

- O que tem nós?

Eu não estou entendendo, Potter. Será que eu sou tão, tão besta assim? É sério. Não entendi ainda. Droga!

- Nós... Eu e... você, sabe...

Eu e você, Potter? Que tem EU e VOCÊ? Não tem nada! Eu e você, eu e você, Potter. Seu idiota!

- COMO ASSIM? – supliquei.

- Lily, você disse que Marlene gosta de Sirius. E quantas vezes eu já não te disse que eu gosto de você?

- Ah, não, Potter. Nem vem. Até agora, nesses últimos três dias você tem sido uma boa companhia de férias. Achei que não fosse precisar ouvir pedidos pra sair durante essas duas semanas. Af! Além disso, com Marlene é diferente, eu acho que ela _gosta_, **gosta** do Sirius. E nós dois sabemos muito bem o que você quer, né?

- Droga, Lily! – explodiu, mas depois de respirar fundo umas duas vezes, conseguiu pronunciar relativamente mais calmo – Ok... talvez um dia você entenda!

E saiu. É, simplesmente saiu. Da sala, passando pelo corredor, e indo para o seu apartamento. Provavelmente, eu quero dizer. Pobres da Emme e do Remus, vão ter que dividir o espaço com Potter. É. E tudo por minha culpa. Argh, garoto chato! Custa parar de tentar mentir pra mim? Custa tentar ser _só_ meu amigo? A gente podia ser apenas amigos, certo?

Certo?

* * *

Oie Gente :)

Bom,_ primeiramente_, eu queria agradecer de verdade pelos reviews lindões de vocês – preciso dizer o quanto inspiram? Há, há, eu definitivamente** amo** vocês! Podem crer ;) Sabem, eu não tinha gostado do capt. passado – definitivamente não :x Mas vocês me ajudaram, como sempre ;) Ah, brigada!

Então, respondendo ;D

**Lulu Star:** Você adora deixar review, e eu adoro recebê-los, huhuhu. E amo responder também. Não sabe o quanto eu me divirto :D Que bom saber que você gostou do POV do Jamesito – era o que mais me preocupava, sabe. Bom, sim, o negócio da Lily é algo como anemia. Tipo, minha mãe tinha anemia – mas nunca chegou a desmaiar sabe – daí acho que me veio a idéia, e eu nem tenho muita noção da doença, então não vou me aprofundar muito nela ;) até porque o negócio aqui não é pra ser trágico;

Ah, o negócio do desmaio, nos braços do príncipe e tal, tudo de bom. ihaushiauhsa :D seria perfect! ;) Uma vez eu tava passando na quadra da escola, sabe, e daih acertaram uma bolada na minha bunda. Não teve desmaio, só minhas colegas rindo de mim guhfijhgijhfijf :x Foi hilário, eu devo admitir ;)

Bom, o médico gay foi o meu auge de criatividade /imagina o que seria o mínimo, então.../, não sei da onde tirei :O às vezes fico pensando se alguém não invade meu corpo quando eu escrevo essas coisas o.O Certo, muito exagerada ;) Mas no mais, é isso, né:D Brigada por passar aqui, como sempre, e me incentivar tanto como você faz! BEJO!

**miss Jane Poltergeist1:** Você gostou? Que bom, UHUL! Não esquenta em demorar, eu fico feliz se alguém só ler – mesmo que não possa deixar o review, sabe. Apesar de que eu adoro ver "review alert" no meu e-mail, aoihsoqhsa ;) mas você entendeu. Bom, eu fico realmente feliz:D Mais respostas ali em baixo ;)

**miss Jane Poltergeist2:** OMG, talvez eu não devesse ter dito que gostei de escrever o próximo o.O imagina se eu decepciono vocês? vou ser linchada, aiohsoiqhsa ;) Ah, não, vocês não sabem onde eu moro – ah tri daquelas. aoishqhoisa. Bom, você gostou do cafuné:O você é tarada por mãos, eu tenho uma amiga que é aiohsoihas :)

Agora eu to pensando, acho que já te respondi pelo método do FF, né? o.O azar, adoro responder por aqui /olhos super brilhantes/ me anima muito:D Ai, Ai, vou morrer aqui imaginando eles fazendo cafuné na gente. Me deu um calafrio até hohohoho ;) Bom, sobre o sorvete, eu só digo uma coisa, eu sou extremamente louca por chocolate – e só esse também ;9 Totalmente fresca ;x

ihoaishoiqhsoihqas, você não sabe o quanto eu ri com esse seu ataque de possessividade :DDDDD adorei! "É tudo técnico... Beijo técnico, amor técnico... Tudo técnico!" ihaishoqihsihqa, cara, você diverte :) E SIIIM, quando a gente tiver namorados, eles vão ser nossos e só nossos :D E eu sou ciumenta mesmo! E ai de quem tentar pegar de mim! – ah mais. hohohohoho :S Ahh, você fala besteiras? Pff, é porque não me conhece :x Mas isso deixa pra outra hora ;) Brigadão, bejo!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Oieee :D Bah, é né oO Essa Lily aqui ta meio – meio? – caduca, coitada. ioahsihqa, mas, bom, é o espírito. Wow! aihsihqa, você e suas palavras incentivosas xDD "maravilindoperfeitoso" foi tão² cool iohaoishqs :DD Que bom que ta gostando, de verdade, tipo, imensamente obrigada por estar deixando sua opinião aqui :D Ah, a sua fic, é mesmo, Chá de Lingerie é muii legal, você precisa att! o Não demore também! Eu estou fazendo o possível ;) BEJO!

**J. Hillstone:** Mais uma que gostou do quase-action Potter/Carter oO Credo, imagina se existisse isso. aiohsoihqhsa :D Brigada, mesmo querida! E estou fazendo o possível pra postar sempre rapidinho! BEJO!

**Bruna B. T. Black:** Você ama a Lily daqui:O Rááá, que bom huhuhuhu ;) Ah, e você leu tudo tri rapidenho, srta Fast! ) Prometo que leio os outros capts. da sua fic quando puder. Deixei um review la no primeiro, porque to meio sem tempo; Mas logo, logo consigo :) podexá! Até mais! E não deixa de passar aqui, opinião é sempre importante :D BEIJO!

**Chelle Black:** Ah, o que importa é que você leu! E gostou ainda por cima EEEE /pula/ Você ama a minha Lily? Ou melhor, a Lily do Pontas huhuhuhu ;) E também o Pontas da Lily! EBAAA! Que bom:)

Sim, estou fazendo o possível para atualizar rápido; mas é que eu gosto de deixar uma quantidade _tal_ de capítulos na reserva, então quando vem a inspiração pra tal capt, conseqüentemente o próximo é postado mais rápido! E siim, eu amei a sua oneshot e o prólogo de Espelho :D Att logo! BEIJO FLOR!

**July Moon:** Você apareceu again! EBA! Está 10? Ah, que bom, flor, que bom mesmo! ;) Ah, mas você que está certa. Rir também é um exercício - ah mais propaganda da globo huhuhuhu :D Bom, eu continuo escrevendo, e você continua passando e deixando sua opinião. Combinado:D Beijo!

**Izzie Sol:** Adorou? ÊÊÊ/se mata/ bom, que bom que você riu um monte, isso é realmente bom de saber. Tipo, eu adoro fazer as pessoas rirem, e que esse é o objetivo da fic. Fico mó feliz de saber que vocês tão gostando tanto assim. E viciada? Nossa, eu tenho esse poder? oO huhu. Bom, sobre o negócio dos capts. serem mui pequenos, eu tou fazendo o possível para aumentá-los, sério. Beijão, Senhorita!

**Luh Black:** Ai, você amou, flor? Que bom! Podexá que eu falo pra Lily, mas é bem capaz dessa doida não concordar. Sabe como são essas garotas que não admitem o que sentem, né... – _autora_ _leva um cotovelasso de alguém invisível_ – UI! ;x Certo, certo, beijo e brigada por passar aqui:)

_Segundamente_, queria agradecer a todo mundo que comentou na minha oneshot, também James/Lily, "À La Minuta", que pode ser encontrada lá no profile :D jehssik, Lulu Star, gaby granger, Ryuuk-Sama, Chelle Black, Bruna B. T. Black, Izzie Sol, Luh Black e Luuh Potter obrigada ao quadrado vezes dois:) Respostas aos reviews nas suas caixinhas de e-mail, se o FF me permitir; E um beijo!

E ainda, _terceiramente_, depois disso, um beijão e um agradecimento pra _Luci E. Potter_ e _Prisma159_ por comentarem na minha outra oneshot: "Our Happy Ending" – esta mais velhinha – pra quem se interessar, à disposição lá no profile. Uhul! o/

Certo. No mais é isso ;) Beijo gentes queridas.

Gostou?Odiou?Simpatizou?Repugnou?

**Mande uma Review:D**


	8. Discutindo a Relação no Quarto da Lily

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Sete **Discutindo a Relação no Quarto Da Lily

Então, certo, hoje é terça feira. O quarto dia desde que estamos passando as férias aqui. E agora me diga: por que parece que estamos aqui há semanas? Sério, só passaram-se _quatro_ dias. E já aconteceu tanta coisa. O que será dos próximos?

Ok, recapitulando... o que aconteceu ontem depois que Potter voltou para o seu apartamento? Vou explicar.

Eu fiquei olhando em volta, abismada, ainda pensando naquela coisa de "por que Potter não tenta ser apenas meu amigo por um tempo?". Quero dizer, a gente estava nessa até ontem, até ele vir com essa idéia de "nós", "eu e você" e todas essas coisas assim. E não foi legal. Definitivamente não foi, sabe. Porque eu sou uma pessoa muito confusa comigo mesma para entender ainda mais coisas.

Então eu me perguntei: pode o Potter estar falando a verdade? Sabe, quanto aos seus sentimentos com relação a mim.

Aí, outra dúvida me invadiu: será que eu posso estar errada quanto aos _meus_ sentimentos com relação ao Potter?

Então eu fiquei tonta, com tanta dúvida. Sabe, vertigem é uma bela de uma cruz!

Daí, pra piorar a minha situação, a garota maluca acorda. Não eu, _ugh_. A Lene.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Corri pro meu quarto, o mais rápido que podia. Mas, espera, isso não é irônico? Sabe, eles dormiram no _meu_ quarto. Na minha cama. E eu não.

Pensando bem, todo esse verão está sendo irônico. E eu creio que não preciso explicar o porquê.

Abro a porta sem me importar com o fato de Sirius poder estar nu. Ele não estava antes, eu sei. Mas ele pode estar agora, né? Hum, na verdade, eu descubro que não.

A cena que se desenrolava à minha frente era mais engraçada do que a que eu e Potter presenciamos antes.

Era o seguinte: Sirius de olhos arregalados, sem camisa, desta vez – e que tórax, né? Se abana –, que provavelmente ele tirou durante o sono – ou não, né, vai saber -, porque, tipo, eu tiro as partes da roupa enquanto durmo; estranho, né? E além disso, estava com um travesseiro a proteger a cabeça, correndo de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Patético.

Coitado.

Já a Lene, dividia-se entre bater no Sirius, ora com o travesseiro, ora com as próprias mãos, além de ficar gritando besteiras a todo o volume.

Ele falava coisas como "Merlin, Morgana, Deus, Alá, o QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?", "Eu não acredito que dormi com o Black!" e "Diga que é um pesadelo, diga que é um pesadelo, diga que é um pesadelo!". E este último como um mantra ou algo do tipo.

Não tinha como ser mais cômico.

De fato, não tinha. Não... até que eu fui vista.

- Ruiva! Me ajude! – Sirius suplicou, enquanto se desviava de outra travesseirada.

- Ruiva? – Marlene encarou-o, incerta; então olhou para a porta – LILY, VOCÊ ACORDOU! – sorriu, radiante. Mas no segundo seguinte, tinha uma expressão séria – Peraí... você acordou!

E o Oscar vai para... Marlene McKinnon! Sério que eu acordei, filha?

Só que dessa expressão séria, surgiu uma irada. Oh-oh. Será que Lene acha que eu sabia... dela estar dormindo com Sirius?

Pela cara de culpa que eu devia estar exibindo...

- Oh, Merlin, proteja-me da ira da Lene, por favor – eu estava rezando? Certo, eu sou patética. Mais do que Sirius, ainda por cima.

Nessa hora, ela havia se livrado dos travesseiros, e concentrava toda a sua atenção em mim. Sirius me fez um sinal de positivo, agradecendo. Mas Lene não estava nada agradecida. Começou a andar desconfiada até mim, enquanto eu esbarrava na quina o roupeiro, e massageava as minhas costas.

- Lily, você sabia que eu estava dormindo com **isto**? – apontou para o Black, com uma cara muito malvada.

- Hei! – ele se defendeu, mas depois que recebeu um olhar maligno da Lene, ficou quieto.

- Hein, Lily?

- Eu... E-eu...

- Eu não acredito, a minha melhor amiga...

- Lene, não, não é o que você está pensando...

_Ca-ham_. Porque isso parece aqueles filmes nos quais a mulher pega o homem na cama com outra, e ele fica dizendo coisas como a que eu acabei de dizer? Estranho, né? Tem uma cama, duas mulheres e um homem nesse cômodo. Normalmente nos filmes a amante se machuca. E se eu for a amante aqui?

Estou com medo.

- Lily, porque você deixou eu dormir com o Black? Como-você-pôde? Agora eu não posso mais confiar em você!

Oh, meu Merlin! Eu não pensei nas conseqüências dos meus atos quando deixei ela ali dormindo com o Black. Nessa hora eu juro que eu gelei por completo. E me xinguei mentalmente por não conseguir falar alguma coisa. Bléh; nenhuma coisa.

Lembra daquela vez – como se não tivesse sido há três dias - que eu e Lene tivemos uma _reconciliação-pós-briga-que-nem-ao-menos-aconteceu_?

Era mais ou menos isso.

Bem, tirando o fato de que dessa vez a discussão estava acontecendo, e provavelmente eu não sobreviveria para haver uma reconciliação.

Não sobreviveria. Não se _ele_ não tivesse chegado.

Poderia ser o Remus. Ou meu pai. Ou então Murray, o porteiro gente-fina. É, só poderia mesmo.

Mas agora, sério: odeio pensar que devo algo ao Potter. Odeio _mesmo_!

Marlene me encarava com uma expressão total assassina, quando a porta se abriu super-rapidamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele disse com seu ar de James Bond, que chega no lugar certo, na hora certa. Se mata, Potter!

Aí foi aquela bagunça! Sirius correu para a porta - atravessando o quarto, passando por cima da cama e derrubando duas caixas do armário - e deu um abraço no Potter que... se eu não soubesse que eles eram amigos... bem, melhor ficar quieta – como se eu não estivesse apenas divagando sobre tudo isso.

E eu devo dizer que _isso_, e talvez _apenas isso_ tenha feito com que o clima entra Lene e eu melhorasse. Aquela cena foi o máximo que nossos instintos femininos puderam suportar.

Nos entreolhamos, como amigas fazem naquele momento 'você-está-pensando-o-mesmo-que-eu?' e, é claro, caímos na gargalhada.

Potter e Black, confirmando o fato de serem completos idiotas, não entenderam.

A cena era hilária: a gente rindo de se acabar, e os dois marotos nos encarando com cara de 'vocês precisam de um psicólogo'.

- Cara, vocês precisam de um psicólogo! – Black disse, continuando a nos encarar como se fôssemos loucas ou coisa assim.

Af, garotos são tão previsíveis.

Acontece que às vezes – leia-se quando se trata de um certo maroto de olhos sombrios e cabelos negros relativamente compridos – Marlene consegue se irritar mais facilmente do que eu. E _essa_ era uma das vezes.

- O que você disse, Black? – ela gritou, a plenos pulmões. E precisou de bastante esforço para se acalmar o suficiente para pronunciar muito calmamente, novamente - O que foi que você disse?

- Que vocês... precisam... de um... psicólogo – ele disse pausadamente. Repare que isso foi _muito_, mas _muito_ debochado da parte dele.

Oh. Meu. Merlin!

Você quer morrer, Black?

Não, sério, você quer MORRER?

Caramba, esse homem deve ter problemas! Até o Potter – e olha que ele é... _o Potter_! – entendeu que o que o Black fez estava errado. _Total_ errado!

Bom, eu conheço Marlene desde os meus onze anos. A gente é amiga desde o _primeiro dia_ de escola – é, dizem que Grifinórios têm o dom de se aproximarem antes mesmo de saberem que pertencerão, de fato, àquela casa.

HÁ, HÁ, HÁ. Agora eu penso, certamente a exceção desta regra somos Potter e eu. Me lembro infinitamente bem da primeira vez que o vi, no trem. E devo dizer que não fomos nada amistosos um com o outro. Respira fundo, Lily. Coisas muito chatas aconteceram. _Mas isso_... são águas passadas.

O FATO É QUE eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver Marlene se descontrolar _daquela_ maneira. Sabe, normalmente quem faz coisas desse tipo _sou eu_! E talvez eu nunca tenha chegado ao estágio no qual ela chegou. É, ela definitivamente atingiu um ponto crítico.

Explicando.

- BLACK, SEU IMBECIL! – foi a única coisa que eu ouvi, antes de ver o apartamento de férias desmoronar. Certo, Lily, talvez você esteja sendo um pouquinho dramática demais. Só aconteceu que ela pulou no pescoço do Black e começou a fazer alguma coisa parecida com tentar sufocá-lo.

Só que, enquanto Marlene fazia isso, ela estava se chocando com as coisas dentro do **_meu_** quarto! Ela não viu isso?!

Derrubou o abajur, que quebrou, além de derrubar mais caixinhas que estavam em cima do bidê, e fazer um barulho terrível ao se jogar em cima do Black, que estava, por sua vez, em cima da _minha_ cama – é, ele tinha caminhado devagar, até a cama – e eu me pergunto 'por quê?' – enquanto Lene o observava, lívida.

Resumindo, eles estavam prestes a destruir o _meu_ quarto! Ou pelo menos aquele lado dele.

Quem visse de fora, e não tivesse participado da discussão anterior, diria que eles estavam _se pegando_. É, tem gente que leva tudo a sério demais. Lene e Black se pegando... pf, só em sonhos. **Nota:** uso de ironia.

Aquilo já estava tomando proporções estranhas, quando uma coisa duplamente estranha aconteceu.

Alguém conseguiu apartar aquilo.

E, surpreendentemente, _não fui eu_.

Foi O POTTER.

- Parecem dois bebês – falou, revirando os olhos. Eu dei uma risadinha quase imperceptível. E, na mesma hora, aquela dita _criancice_ dos dois parou.

- O que você disse? – Black e Lene perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Que vocês dois parecem dois bebês – repetiu, com indiferença. Eu achei estranho, mas legal o jeito 'pai' com o qual James estava lidando com a situação. Era divertido de assistir – Quero dizer, Lene, o Sirius falou aquilo sem pensar, você sabe como ele é – deu uma olhada de lado pro amigo, como quem diz 'deixa que eu resolvo isso'. Bem, foi assim que eu entendi – E Sirius, você já é infantil por natureza, mas precisa agir assim _aqui_? Ah, por favor, né!

Nessa hora meu queixo foi até o magma que há no centro da terra. Ou até o outro lado do mundo, eu sei lá. Sei que foi bem pra baixo. Potter estava sendo racional? Potter estava controlando Black e... o estava repreendendo?

**Oh**, Merlin do céu, onde eu estou?

- Certo, certo, parem de me olhar como se eu fosse o pai de vocês – Potter falou, revirando os olhos. E quando notou o que tinha dito, se assustou – É, é, definitivamente parem de agir como se eu mandasse aqui! Parem, é sério! Eu não estou gostando disso!

- Você está bem, Potter? – arqueei uma sobrancelha, rindo um pouco.

Ele estava estranho. _Uh_, bem estranho.

- Você gosta de ser a mulher da casa, Jamie? – Sirius zombou, enquanto sentava no chão, apreciando a cara de doido que o Potter estava fazendo.

- Black, seu inútil, o que você quis dizer com isso? – Lene logo perguntou, olhando assassinamente – se é que essa expressão existe – para o dito cujo cachorrão.

Torci para que não fosse o que eu estava pensando.

- Perguntei se James gosta de ser a mulher da casa. Sabe, acatar as ordens que o homem estabelece em uma relação.

Cara, se o meu queixo caiu antes, nessa hora ele certamente não se encaixava mais com o resto da cabeça.

Sério, tinha como ser mais cara-de-pau?

- Black, você tem noção do que disse? – e a sensação de que ainda ia haver um homicídio no meu quarto, por parte da minha querida amiga, continuava.

- Lene, Lene, fala sério... Eu estava só brincando – ele falou, despreocupado.

Idiota. Se eu fosse ele, não ficaria. Lene é muito feminista. Bem mais do que eu, até.

Hum, nessa hora Potter estava muito quieto.

Me senti na obrigação de perguntar o que havia de errado.

- Que houve, hein? – perguntei pra ele.

A minha resposta foi um arqueio de sobrancelha.

Belo modo.

- Do que está falando?

- Você está muito quieto.

- Você também – deu de ombros.

Ahn, é verdade.

- Oh.

Ui. Silêncio no recinto. Olho para os lados, meio apreensiva. Não gosto muito quando fica assim.

Black e Lene estavam se olhando, parecendo pensar seriamente no que dizer.

- Hei, Lily! Lily, ruivinha!

- Oi?

Era o Potter.

- Que é?

- Estão discutindo a relação – comenta, divertido.

- Relação? – pergunto, sarcástica – Que relação?

- Aquela da qual estávamos falando... aquela na qual Lene supostamente está apaixonada por Black, e ele só precisa de um empurrãozinho para se decidir.

Por que isso me parece um modo que ele encontrou de voltar ao tópico: por que você não acredita em mim, Lily? Por quê-ê-ê? – ópera, sabe.

- Quieto, Potter!

Eu sei, eu sou super-estraga-prazeres. De Potter's, quero dizer.

- Lene, por que você é tão feminista? Eu só disse que os homens mandam em uma relação. Qual o problema disso?

- Black, por que você é tão machista? – devolveu ela na mesma moeda. AE! Lene, Lene, Lene! – E _o problema_ disso, é que é mentira. É comprovado que aqui, na Inglaterra, há maior o percentual de mulheres que dão a última palavra em casa, além de trabalharem fora, e cuidarem dos filhos. (**N/a**: é? Bom, eu não sei. ushushiudhshd. O fato é que eu precisava que a Lene dissesse isso. Para extravasar meu lado feminista por aqui. Haha)

- Mas foi da costela de Adão que Deus fez Eva! – Sirius disse rapidamente, e me lembrou terrivelmente daquelas crianças que não tem argumentos, e falam qualquer coisa.

Ui, ui.

- Mas é comprovado cientificamente, que antes de o ser humano ser formado, TODOS são mulheres. VOCÊ, Sirius Black, oh Senhor-Garanhão-Todas-Caem-Aos-Meus-Pés, já foi uma mulher – Lene gritou, triunfante.

Eu já estou me encolhendo aqui, me sentindo tentada a me agarrar no Potter.

O 'discutindo a relação' do Potter me parecia bem menos assustador na teoria. Agora na prática...

- Bom, eu **já fui**. Que sorte a minha, então, né?

- Black, você está pedindo pra morr–

- LENE! Lene, querida amiga minha, eu acho que já chega dessa discussão de casal de vocês aí, né? Certo?

Jogada bolada por mim e pelo Potter. Pelo menos Lene ficou constrangida. E Sirius?

Ah, ele está rindo de se acabar.

Hum.

PotterEvans: 1; BlacKinnon: 0 – como se a gente estivesse em um programa de auditório em duplas.

É alguma coisa.

Marlene, coitadinha, está preocupada.

- Lily, você acha que eu sou feminista demais?

- Não, é só excessivamente anti-machismo – eu disse, tentando fazer parecer que era outra coisa. Anti-machismo e feminismo não são a mesma coisa. Né?

- Não, Lily – Potter revirou os olhos. Enquanto isso, Black calçava seus calçados – irônico – de um modo desleixado – Lene é anti-Black.

_Isso_ a deixou sem graça.

Ae, Potter! Toca aqui – a mão, é claro. Uh.

Pra estragar o espírito "deixe a Lene constrangida", só podia acontecer uma coisa. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo fora da cama? – minha mãe entrou no quarto, com meu pai junto, e cheios de compras nas mãos – Volte já pra cama. Já! Agora, Lily, você precisa descansar!

A Sra. Chloe Evans me obrigou a comer um monte de coisas lá, e me mandou ir pra cama.

Ah, adivinha quem ficou de guarda na porta do meu quarto? Duas chances.

Sim, _O Potter_.

Bem, já que a única coisa que eu tinha pra fazer era dormir, eu realmente fiz isso.

E estava fazendo até exatos trinta minutos atrás. Durante os quais eu estou sentada na cama, observando a manhã do **quarto dia** pela janela do _meu _quarto.

Agora o Potter está chamando meu nome.

Ele disse alguma coisa sobre se podia entrar aqui. Estou de pijamas.

Não, Potter!

Não entre!

* * *

**N/b:** Mwahuahuahauhauhuahau. Morram de inveja, EU sou a beta da fic. Mesmo que eu não tenha _exatamente_ o que betar, mas enfim u.u' 

Sirius e Lene discutindo a relação foi ultra FOFO! E quem discordar vai levar um tabefe ò.ó

Tááh! Você escreve _super _bem. Eu não tive que mudar praticamente NADA (Agora é a hora que todos vocês falam "Oooh!").

Então deixem muitas reviews pra Táh, porque ela merece totalmente! E pra ela ficar feliz também! xD

Tia Chelle **Black.**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oi pessoas:D

ÉÉÉ, esse é o primeiro capítulo betado, graças às **Chelle Black** (palmas pra ela!!) hoho, brigada flor! ;)

Olhem, eu sei que vocês tem uma imagem dessa fic, de atualizar rápido e tudo. E eu realmente gosto disso, sabe. Mas eu vou ter que admitir, a fic não está pronta. Digamos que ainda falta um tempo considerável pra acabar – é, mesmo sendo _"de férias"_ – e que eu tenho tudo planejado, mas não necessariamente pronto. Bem, fiz de tudo pra esse capítulo vir rápido, e espero que tenham gostado. Só que vou ter que informar que o próximo talvez não venha em uma semana, como normalmente, devido a uns probleminhas de final de ano e uma falta de inspiração _muito_ chata, misturados a minha mania de perfeição (não estou nem um pouco afim de postar uma porcaria qualquer :P). Espero que vocês entendam :)

Respostas às reviews abaixo:

**J. Hillstone:** Leitora assídua oficial sim, que está sempre por aqui apoiando :) Brigada pelos elogios, flor. E quanto às atualizações, estou fazendo o possível! Ah, e brigada pelo seu review em 'À La Minuta'! Beju/ **Lulu Star:** Criativa? Eu falo pra ela. Ah tri ushiduhsd. Não, a Lily é uma doida, tadinha oO Ou será que eu sou louca, e não sei? Uh! Haha, você é toda fofa, dá pra ver sim! Oh, é verdade! Quando eu leio as fics – tipo a minha – nas quais a Lily não quer admitir os próprios sentimentos, me dá uma raiva dela! Blé. Aqui só não dá porque eu sei o que acontece. Muahahahaha. Ah tri oO ushiduhsd. Certo, brigada e siiim, eu amo seus reviews! Beijo, flor/ **Izzie Sol:** Oie! Caramba, era a primeira vez que você comentava numa fic? Nossa, que honra. Hohoho. Eu nasci pra ser a Lily? OMG, não acha que ta exagerando? ushiduhsiuhds. Sério, eu nunca imaginei que fosse ouvir – ler, Taiana, ler – alguém dizer a palavra 'fã' pra mim :O ushiduhsuds, você está me deixando assustada, flor! Ah, e você tem 20 anos? Caramba, eu não imaginava que essas minhas maluquices agradassem ao público mais velho – no melhor sentido da palavra, não me entenda mal – também, huhuhu :) Hein, mas agora eu fiquei curiosa. Você escreve também? Eu gostaria de ler fics suas \o/ Quanto à expressão, foi bom você ter falado; tipo, às vezes eu ponho umas coisas na fic que eu acho que todo mundo fala, mas na verdade pouca gente conhece, tipo 'rancho' :) Então, brigada de verdade – seu review grandão mereceu uma resposta igualmente grande! Beijo, flor/ **Chelle Black:** Falei contigo no MSN, beta-flor querida! uhsiduhsiuhdsd :) Ah, eu adoro esse negócio de botar as partes que gostei no review! Faço isso seguido. Siiim, minha Lily é muito burra T.T estou pensando seriamente em mudar a atitude dela ;P Mas isso só mais pra frente muahahahaha opksoipdja oO Não flooor! Dr. Carter seria o Médico gay da pseudo-relação Potter/Carter e tudo. Mas concordo com você, Dr. Carter do ER é uma gatão /baba/, foi dele que eu peguei o nome uhsihiuhds (: É um bom nome pra médicos, sabe O/ - mas é claro que não por ele ser gay O.o coisa que ele NÃO é:D uhsiudhisuhdsd a Lily pode ser muito má quando quer (: ruivinha medonha!! E sim, as sociedades secretas são O cara, vai dizer ;) Oh, quanto ao negócio de "Você pensando?", eu sempre quis colocar uma cena de fic em que a Lily falasse isso. oO Louca, eu sei. Caramba! Eu acho que o mais legal de receber os (ou "as", eu nunca sei oO) reviews de vocês, é ver com o que vocês se identificam. uihsiudhiuds. "Eu sempre digo/faço isso!" é tão LEGAL de ler /olhos brilhantes/ uohashoqis, acontecível nem existe T.T Eu fico colocando essas merda na fic, só porque eu digo :X que horror uhsiudhied. Mas boooom, é muito bom mesmo que você tenha rido. Fico SUPER feliz. Extremamente e tal, sabe ;) Brigada a lot pelos elogios! Beijo, flooor/ **marina salazar potter:** Gente nova por aqui, oiii :) então, que bom que você gostou; Brigada pelos elogios e tudo! Aparece de novo sim, vou ficar mui feliz, flor :DD Beijo/ **JhU Radcliffe:** Adorou? AEEEEE! Lily psicopata, iushodiiwdwuihs; esse é o espírito! Ah, flor, brigada brigada pelos elogios!! O.O Bah, quanto a foto, ela realmente poderia ter tirado /hum uihiudhaiudha. Uma boa recordação ;) Que bom que você curtiiu:D E quanto à sua fic, atualiza siim, srta! Quando puder. Diz pro seu irmão que é por uma boa causa (A) Siim, estou fazendo o possível pra não demorar! E até a próxima. Bejããão flor/ **miss Jane Poltergeist:** OMG que review enorme:O Você entrou na commu, eu vi, brigada!!! Mesmo! Oh, certo, a Lily é uma sem-noção, ATÉ EU concordo. Como é que eu consigo conviver com uma personagem assim? O.O Eu me surpreendo /hum Cara, você está certa, eu também acho que eles não eram mais virgens /hum Apesar de que seria fofinho se o Jamie perdesse com a Lil e tal. Improvável, mas fofinho (: Li uma fic na qual o Sirius perdeu a virgindade com 17 mesmo oO O mais improvável, né ;P. mas tinha ficado legal, até. Bom, mas enfim; ahduhuiuhsds, pois é! Você é tarada por mãos:O Considere essa cena em sua homenagem hoho O/ e você não fala merdas, você fala coisas engraçadas, é diferente (: Ah, o "controle-se" não é algo muito importante. Seria só para ela parar de bater nele mesmo oO Tapinhas, sabe :) E quanto a Remus e Emm, A GENTE SAAAABE que é tudo ficcionário ioahoishiaohs. Nada real, flor! Ele é seu! ) johsoiqoisihasuhaioi2hea (nossa, tem até um 2 ali), esse negócio é verdade ;P Eu coloquei ali, tipo, o Jamie explicando, porque a Lily TEM QUE TER uma mente poluída. Pelo menos às vezes néah (A). usuqoiusuiahhs Sirius nu seria REALMENTE um lucro /baba quilometricamente/. Ah tri daquelas auoihdihsuhds (: bom, se você quer saber, as pessoas me chamam de "danadinha", então eu PRECISAVA pôr isso na fic. Era uma questão de necessidade (: Ow, é verdade. Eu já estou me estressando comigo mesma por causa da lily. ¬¬ Espero que vocês não me abandonem por causa dessa cabeça-dura :P Estou pensando em fazer um capítulo com umas loucuras dela – um pouco mais pra frente, já que ainda falta 1 semana e meia pra irem embora do hotel, e a fic provavelmente vai ser passada apenas ali –, no qual ela finalmente grite aos quatro ventos o que tenta esconder e tudo! Estou pensando, flor, ok:) Não é uma promessa. (Porque,, eu vou ter que admitir, eu ainda não tenho certeza de como vai ser a "descoberta do amor (mais brega? ;P)" deles e tudo : .) Mas, OH GOD que bom que você gostou! Sua opinião é completamente importante, sabe! X) E a sua taradice é MUITO engraçada. A por mãos, claro (: Ah, pelo que eu sou tarada? TU NEM SABE :X ah mais ioahsoihqoihsqa. Que loca, essa autora oO E uma das melhores partes de receber review é responder, flor! Com, certeza:D suas mortes e ressurreições são très² oiauhsdqoihsa ;) Adoro³ os seus ataques de possessividade também, você sabe :):) Pff, sua review nem foi ENORME né, guria:O A resposta tem que ser igualmente grande – não tanto quanto, porque senão fica maior que o capítulo :O que aí todo mundo me lincha! ;) haha, mas brigaaaada flor! Tipo, imensamente! BEEEEEJO/ **Srta Nunuh:** Leitora nova, ae! Aii, que bom que você curtiu! Hahaha, e o "action" Lene/Sirius você gostou também. Que bom, flor! To fazendo o possível pra agradar a fãs dos três shippers (apesar de Emm/Remus ser meio difícil ;P), mesmo que a fic seja, de fato, J/L. Bom, brigada mesmo por vir aqui. Beijo/ **July Moon:** Oiiie! Que bom que você veio de novo, e que bom que ta gostando! Fico mui feliz! Ai, rir é bom! Eu amo rir! Mas mais ainda fazer os outros rirem! Que bom mesmo, então, que você riu de monte ;) Ah, ver que vocês se identificam com as personagens é completamente _trè_! Brigada _mesmo_ pelos elogios, fofa! Hahahaha, e eu também quero um Jamie! Beijo! **22K:** Oolha, você veio! o/ A garota da fic sobre futebol /olhos brilhantes/ usihdiusiudhsd! Aaah, você está suspirando! Uhul! Hoho, que bom que você gostou; mesmo! Ah, acabou sua curiosidade pra saber se a Lene matava a Lily, então :O So, espero que tenha curtido o capt! Beijão!

Ow, eu realmente **amo** vocês! x) Sabem, né? Muito obrigada _mesmo_!

E espero que não se esqueçam daquilo que deixa os olhos das aspirantes a escritoras, pseudo-autoras de fics, e sinônimos, brilhando :DD Beijo da Táh!

Gostou?Odiou?Simpatizou?Repugnou?

**Mande uma Review:D**


	9. She Loves You!

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Oito **She Loves You!

O triste e horrivelmente terrível fato é que, sim, _Potter entrou_.

- Lily, desculpe, mas como você não me respondeu, eu resolvi entrar – ele falou baixo, enquanto abria a porta e em seguida a fechava, com cuidado - É que a sua mãe...

- Potter, sai! Por Merlin, estou quase nua! – puxei as cobertas, com os olhos arregalados – SAI! – gritei novamente.

- OK, desculpe... – ele tampou os olhos com uma mão, em um ato pateticamente engraçado, fechando a porta em seguida.

Soltei uma risadinha, para logo depois rolar os olhos, saindo de baixo das cobertas.

É engraçado.

Sabe, o fato de eu estar rindo de algo relacionado ao Potter. Bem, se você for ver não é tão engraçado, na verdade. É bem estranho, eu diria.

Mas ninguém quer saber.

_Ahn, onde eu estava?_

Ah, sim! Eu saí da cama. Então me vesti adequadamente. Bléh; Potter me viu de _pijama curtinho, de ursinhos e..._ não vale a pena mencionar. Pf.

Me mate.

Mas não agora. Estou ouvindo barulhos. Pararam. Hum, bem, de qualquer modo... Eu pus uma saia jeans camuflada, e uma blusa verde com fitas pra prender nos dois lados – nada _muito_ oh. Isso, além de prender um pouco do meu cabelo com a piranha e calçar meus Adidas.

E sair do quarto – ouçam o coro de _Hallellujah_.

Agora estou parada na porta do meu quarto, estranhamente estranha - pensando nas regras de português a respeito de redundância. É pleonasmo ou algo assim – uma figura de linguagem. Bem, na verdade... esquece.

Saio do quarto.

O corredor está deserto. Coço a cabeça, intrigada. _Não deveria ter gente por aqui?_

- Ruivinha, você finalmente acordou!

No instante seguinte sinto um peso extra sobre minha costas.

- Sirius! – dou risada.

- Então, já sabe das novas? – ele fez uma espécie de dancinha, enquanto sorria seu '32 dentes'. Na verdade, este é típico dele e do Potter. E eu não posso negar que seja irremediavelmente... tentador – o do Potter, eu quero dizer; porque o Sirius é da Lene (_piscadela cúmplice_). E, na verdade, eu não sei porque estou pensando isso, já que Potter também _não_ é meu.

E, bem, talvez seja melhor eu recuperar a compostura, e cortar o barato do Sirius, que acredita piamente que _EU_ fico mexida com o '32 dentes' dele! Pf! Sonha, babe.

- Não se acostume, é só porque eu acabei de acordar – tomo o caminho para a cozinha, sorrindo sem um motivo aparente.

- Lily, você não respondeu a minha pergunta – ele cobra, enquanto me segue feito um gato _muito_ traiçoeiro.

- Não, Sirius, eu _não_ sei das novas. Pronto. Respondida. – forço um sorriso, e quando me viro para a geladeira, dou de cara com nada menos que–

A geladeira.

HAHA.

'Tô brincando.

É com o Potter mesmo. Hehe.

_Sem graça._

- POTTER! Quer me matar do coração? – tiro-o da frente, arfando, enquanto ele sorri do seu modo. _Aquele_ modo.

Respira, Lily.

- Não – ele responde, seguro de si, enquanto senta-se à mesa.

- Foi uma pergunta retórica – reviro os olhos, enquanto pego o pão de sanduíche de cima da geladeira, e largo em cima da mesa, juntamente com os frios e o suco de maracujá, fechando a porta da geladeira em seguida - com o pé.

- Ok. Bom, então, Lily, sobre o que eu ia te dizer quando entrei... sabe... no seu quarto, agora há pouco, eu...

- Lily, você já sabe das novas? – Emmeline entrou na cozinha, pulando e sorrindo de orelha à orelha, radiante.

Encaro-a pacientemente, enquanto ergo a sobrancelha esquerda – a única que eu consigo, por sinal. _Maldição de sobrancelha direita!_

- Não, Emme, eu realmente não sei. Não faço idéia. Nem sombra. Não acho nada. Não tenho palpite. Eu-não-sei.

Ahn, certo. Talvez eu tenha me descontrolado um _pouquinho_.

- LILY! – Remus e Marlene entram na cozinha pela porta do apartamento, com duas sacolas da padaria cada um – Você nem sabe das novas!

Oh, céus!

Agora estou começando a ficar preocupada. O que, por Merlin, pode ser tão 'oh' assim e tão importante, e que todo mundo parece – parece? – saber, menos eu?

Eu pareço até uma... uma... corna!

_Sabe, hãn, as pessoas cornas são _sempre_ as últimas a saber de tudo_.

Encaro cada um dos presentes, e sinto meus olhos se arregalarem. Talvez agora eles pensem que eu tenho algum distúrbio mental – pf, como se eles já não soubessem disso há muito tempo.

- Eu não estou sendo chifrada, estou? – pergunto, muito convicta, apesar de saber que se eu estivesse, de fato, sendo, eles, como meus amáveis amigos, não me contariam, tentando me privar de tal fato, completamente relevante e decepcionante, para uma pessoa jovem e bonita com eu.

Snif.

- Chifrada? – o insensível do Potter foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Parece que ele não entendeu a minha linha de raciocínio.

- É, ato de receber chifres, virar corna, sabe?

- Lily, como você pode ter sido supostamente "chifrada" – Emme fez sinal de aspas com as mãos – se você nem tem um namorado que lhe possa fazer isso?

Oh – _olhos brilhantes_.

É verdade!

- Eu não fui chifrada! Erguei as mãos para o céu, irmãos! – sorrio debilmente.

Me internem num hospício e se encarreguem para que eu _nunca_ mais saia de lá, por favor. Para o bem da Inglaterra – do mundo, do espaço, e avante!

Mas... mas... mas...

Do que todos eles estão rindo?

_Cadê a informação, people?_

- O que está havendo? – me desespero.

- Lily... HAHAHAHA... ruivinha, é que... HAHAHAHAHA... eu não consigo dizer, é que... HAHAHA... – Sirius, você _não está_ ajudando - ... você disse que... uf, sobre os chifres... HAHAHA... Enfim, olhe você mesma – e esse maluco continuou rindo descontroladamente, enquanto olhava para o ponto que me havia indicado.

James.

- Mas o que...? AHHHHHHH!

De repente tudo fez sentido e–

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Como eu sou lenta!

- Até tu, Lily? – Potter perguntou, desolado, voltando a ficar cabisbaixo.

Coitado.

- Me desculpe. Uf. É que sabe, toda essa história de corno, e chifre, e cervo... hahaha... oh, certo, foi mal.

Tampei a boca com a mão, sorrindo por detrás dessa, e vendo que um pequeno sorriso também despontava no rosto do maroto a minha frente.

Nessa hora também notei que as pessoas começavam a se retirar da cozinha. Pelo menos Marlene e Sirius, que queriam _ver o seriado super legal_. Pf, aham. Sei bem o que é esse _ver o seriado_ deles.

Emmeline e Remus mencionaram alguma coisa sobre guardar as pequenas 'compras' e fazer um lanchinho.

Enquanto isso, eu estou, juntamente com James Potter, sentada no chão gelado, a um canto da cozinha.

- De que está rindo? – viro-me para ele, de repente.

- Não estou rindo, estou sorrindo.

- Que seja! – dou de ombros, revirando os olhos – Do que está _sorrindo_ então?

- Você me faz sorrir.

Identificado sorriso de espécie perigosa; 'trinta e dois dentes' se aproxima.

Perigo, perigo, perigo!

- Er – desvio do que me pareceu uma tentativa de beijo. Meu Meeeeeeeeeeeeeerlin, respira, Lily, respira, garota, você consegue.

- Me desculpa, Lily, eu...

- Não, tudo bem, não foi nada – falo rápido, e engulo em seco, arrumando a franja atrás da orelha, apesar de saber que ela nunca pára. Apenas um modo de ocupar as minhas mãos.

Emmeline e Remus não estão mais na cozinha, constato, perdida.

_O que está acontecendo?_

- Lily, sério, não me leve a mal, é que _você sabe_...

- O que é que eu sei? – me viro pra ele abruptamente, de um modo que o faz assustar-se um pouco. Quase rio.

Quase.

Já que estou por demais confusa quanto a essa situação para conseguir fazer algo como rir, no momento.

- Que eu... eu...

- Lily, querida, você já acordou!

Minha mãe.

É sério, eu já disse que mães tem o poder de estragar _tudo_? Já?

Ela não sabe a proporção do que o Potter estava – será que estava? – prestes a me dizer? Apesar de que eu sei o que ele ia dizer, e eu sei exatamente o que eu ia dizer, porque eu sempre digo a mesma coisa. E... e... e...

Na verdade, eu não sei de mais nada, também.

_Chuta a mesa_.

Ta, né. Como se eu fosse chutar a mesa realmente e quebrar a minha unha do pé. Pf.

Ah tri patricinha!

HAHAHA.

Hum, será que patricinhas chutam mesas?

- Lily Evans!

- Ahn, quê? Ah, oi mãe! Tudo bem? Onde estava? Ta quente aqui né? Eu vou tomar banho. Tchau!

Há. Potter deve ter pensado "_que louca!_". Ah, ta, né. Agora, do nada, eu vou começar a me preocupar com o que o Potter pensa de mim?

Ah, por favor né, Lily Evans! Cresça e apareça!

Alguém pode, por favor, me dizer por que eu pensei nisso? Sendo que eu ODEIO essa frase "_cresça e apareça!_". Cara, me E-N-O-J-A!

- Lily, não demore muito no banho, sim? – minha mãe acabou de gritar, enquanto eu estou me despindo - Não quer ver os ingressos?

Ingressos?

_Que ingressos_?

* * *

CARA, quando que eu ia imaginar que a "_notícia que não queria chegar_" era...

ISSO. ISSO? SIM, ISSO!

Estamos Lene, Emme, Remus, James, Sirius, o motorista – não, imagina – e eu num táxi – não pergunte como coube, você não vai querer saber. Bem, talvez queira sim. É que Lene teve que ir meio que... _no colo do Sirius_. Mas nada muito fora do comum... Sabe, pra quem '_só-dormiu_' com ele, sentar no colo é fichinha.

Há, há.

Coitada. Ela está toda envergonhada.

E olha que isso _não é_ do feitio de Marlene McKinnon – sabe, ficar envergonhada.

Bem, de qualquer modo, nós todos estamos indo para o que promete ser um dos _eventos_ das nossas férias.

Sim, meus pais – muito generosos e bonzinhos _até demais_ que chega a desconfiar, mas tudo bem – nos conseguiram SEIS INGRESSOS para o show de uma banda nova, The Clash – Marlene, que apesar de ser bruxa, ama música trouxa, diz ser o cúmulo da música boa -, que toca músicas de bandas antigas. E como eu adoro esse tipo de música, estou totalmente em estado de empolgação agudo.

Não que eu seja uma fã louca desvairada de The Clash com faixas, bandanas e uma camisa onde está estampada a foto dos integrantes, mas... bem, eu certamente me tornarei uma caso essa noite seja tão boa quanto eu espero.

Estamos chegando, estamos chegando!!!

Ah, esqueci de mencionar. O show é _na-beira-da-praia_! Tipo, na areia. Mas, tipo, ainda assim você precisa de ingressos, já que eles fizeram algo como uma área somente para o show daquela noite. Completamente tudo-de-bom.

Vamos lá.

- Vamo, gente! – apresso-os, já que eu quero pegar '_bons lugares_' - como se o espaço para ver o show não fosse a própria areia; e a nossa condição: ficar em pé.

- Calma, Li. A gente já vai – é Lene quem responde, enquanto sai do carro pela porta da frente, seguida de Sirius – com um sorriso bem malicioso estampado no rosto. Este, pagara a corrida ao motorista, do modo como eu lhe ensinei antes de sair de casa.

É, até que eu sirvo para alguma coisa às vezes.

Sabe, a gente não se arrumou _muito_, já que o show vai ser mesmo na beira da praia, mas eu gostei das nossas roupas.

Lene está com uma saia preta muito show, que ela já me emprestou algumas vezes, uma blusa rosa de alças e um tamanco sem salto, de sola reta. Soltou os cabelos negros, milagrosamente, e os deixou cascatearem por suas costas, de um modo muito 'Lene'.

Emme está com uma calça capri jeans bem clarinha, uma bata branca e um tamanco. Prendeu os cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo, e deixou a franja caindo sobre os olhos.

Eu estou com uma bermuda camuflada – como a saia que eu usava hoje à tarde – e uma blusa verde tomara-que-caia, além de um tênis bem normalzinho. Deixei meu cabelo solto e pus meus costumeiros brincos de argolas.

Sirius, Remus e James estão normais, mas super bonitinhos, eu tenho que admitir. De cabelo molhado e tal, e uma roupa que, quando só via-os em Hogwarts, eu nunca imaginava os ver usando.

Bem, enfim.

Finalmente vamos pro show.

Um mar de gente – sem trocadilhos – está à nossa frente, mas dá pra ver o palco a uma distância considerável. Sabe, eu fui a poucos shows na minha vida. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha ido a um show na beira da praia. E como eu já assegurei, certamente me tornarei uma fã tanto de The Clash, quanto de shows à beira da praia se este for tão bom quanto eu espero.

E eu espero bastante.

- Lily, olha, vai começar – Emmeline me desperta dos meus devaneios, sorrindo largamente, e logo voltando para os braços de Remus.

Na verdade o show não vai começar agora, garanto. Nos shows que eu já fui, sempre demorava séculos pra começar e...

- _Senhoras e senhores, eu tenho orgulho de lhes apresentar uma das bandas do momento... os garotos do The Clash!_

E não é que começou mesmo? HAHAHA.

Melhor assim.

Nossa posição é a seguinte: Emme e Remus abraçadinhos – fofos demais. Quem me dera ter um namorado que nem o Remus! Emme é tão sortuda... Bom, vou deixar de ter inveja de minha amiga. Faz mal.

Lene está tentando fugir do abraço que Sirius _quer dar_ nela, mas ela sorri de vez em quando, e quando se vira para o lado contrário a ele, seu sorriso apenas se alarga. Ai, ai... essa Lene doida não sabe mesmo de nada. Garanto que Sirius está afim dela.

Pf.

E eu e Potter estamos...

- Sobramos, então? – o meu – não que eu queira ele pra mim - _maluco despenteado _particular se postou ao meu lado, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso simpático. E na verdade eu não sei de qual de seus sorrisos eu menos gosto. Se é desse, do malicioso, do 'trinta e dois dentes'...

- Pois é – respondo, sem graça.

Seu sorriso se alarga, perante a minha suposta timidez. Ele coloca uma mão delicadamente em volta da minha barriga, devagar, como se receoso de que eu não fosse permitir. Eu estou sem ação – e não faço nada a não ser... permitir, de fato.

Com um movimento preciso, ele me puxa e encaixa seu queixo no espaço entre meu ombro direito e meu pescoço, prendendo uma mão na outra na volta da minha barriga.

Parecemos namorados.

Minha respiração está acelerando e eu realmente não sei o porquê de eu não estar fazendo nada quanto as atitudes dele. Ai, ai...

Nossa, estou tão preocupada descrevendo o que acontece comigo, que nem me preocupei em ver o show direito.

Nesse momento, o vocalista – que Lene me alertou sobre chamar-se John Mellor – está falando sobre uma música que eles tocarão em seguida. A música é, originalmente, de uma banda chamada Beatles – eu conheço! Minha mãe amava eles! HAHA, os garotos de Liverpool, claro! Só que a banda meio que se desfez, _e hoje o The Clash canta essa canção em homenagem a eles._ Palavras do John.

- _She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah! She loves you yeah yeah yeah! She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Eu me lembro dessa música, cara. Ela é completamente perfeita! Eu posso até cantar junto, como se nem fizesse um tempão que eu não a escuto.

- _You think you've lost you love. Well I saw her yesterday, it's you she's thinking of, and she told me what to say!_ – eu começo a cantar junto, e acabo de sentir Potter sorrir aqui atrás. Olho para os lados, e noto que desta vez Lene deixou Sirius abraçá-la, exatamente como Potter está fazendo. E Emme e Remus... estão num agarra-agarra só. Hahahaha.

- _She says she loves you!_ – ouço o Potter gritar, e me viro pra ele com o cenho franzido.

- Você conhece Beatles?

- Sim – sorri o 'trinta e dois dentes', mas de uma forma um tanto quanto misteriosa. E no instante seguinte... sinto o chão faltar sob meus pés e

- JAMES POTTER!

- _And you know that can't be bad... __She loves you! And you know you should be glad..._ – John continua a cantar no palco, mas agora eu posso vê-lo de um modo bem melhor.

- Tudo bem aí em cima? – Potter pergunta, me lançando um sorriso e uma piscadela.

- _Muito_ – finalmente solto as mãos de seus ombros, e ergo-as de um modo muito clichê, mas até bem adequado para a situação... como um pássaro.

- _She Said you hurt her so, she almost lost her mind, but now she says she knows you're not the hurting kind!_ – John ainda canta, e parece que cada vez mais eu vejo _coisas_ nessa música... Eita letra estranha, vou falar – _She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad... She loves you! And you know you should be glad..._

- _She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah! She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah! __With a love like that you know you should be glad!_ – Sirius canta, fazendo com que Lene mexa-se, à sua frente, de uma forma um tanto infantil, mas que não deixa de ser engraçada... e fofa.

Um homem nojento está passando e cantando a música de um modo engraçado.

- _Iú no its ap tu iú... Ai tinc its onli fer..._ HIC – bêbado, coitado.

Potter olha pra cima, achando graça, em seguida maneia a cabeça, começando a dar alguns saltinhos. Provavelmente em virtude de eu ser muito _pesada_ – GORDA – pra ele conseguir ficar parado por muito tempo comigo em seus ombros.

- _Pride can hurt you too, apologize to her_... – Bono canta devagar, enquanto tudo fica em silêncio por alguns momentos.

Mas... espera.

Eu acho que... eu estou conseguindo enxergar, além de...

- _Because she loves you..._ – James está se abaixando para que eu possa descer -_ And you know that can't be bad..._ – e além disso, está cantando junto com o John e Mick (o cara que faz a segunda voz), no mesmo ritmo, completamente ao mesmo tempo - _She loves you..._ – Eu desci de seus ombros, e agora ele me encara, cantando devagar. _Muito _devagar -_ And you know you should be glad..._

Por quê eu tenho a impressão de que ele está cantando pra mim?

- _She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah..._ – e antes que eu me dê conta, eu me pego cantando o último verso da música, junto com James, que agora me encara como se não houvesse mais de... sei lá, mil pessoas, na nossa volta.

Ele está se aproximando. Eu estou enlaçando seu pescoço. E parece que está acontecendo...

Só estou com medo do que vá acontecer depois.

* * *

**(Desculpem se vocês encontrarem um 'U2' aí no meio, mas é que antes de eu me decidir por The Clash, era pra ser U2 :P)**

**N/a: **Sinto muuuuuito a demora, gente o.o

Muitas coisas na cabeça, é formatura, festa, viagem, meu discurso de oradora, discussão de homenagens e tarefas, além das provas finais. Bom, enfim. Apesar de isso _não_ ser problema de vocês, interfere diretamente na postagem dos capítulos da fic.

Esse capítulo é dedicado ao Lipe _(go pizzaria_? o/), que ta de aniversário, mesmo que eu saiba que ele não vai ler isso ;) e à minha beta querida, para a qual eu não pude enviar o capítulo porque já tou muuui em cima da hora pra postar. Portanto, esse vai sem revisão.

Já que eu sou muito³ distraída, trouxe pra cá (serviço do meu pai, que tem internet banda larga, ao contrário de lá em casa) apenas o arquivo com o capítulo, e não a parte com as respostas das reviews T.T Me batam. Pf! Então, as respostas vem no próximo capítulo, ou se eu conseguir envio pelo método do FF, ou por e-mail.

Pra completar, meu profile e meu e-mail não estão querendo abrir aqui ;PP

Bom, agradecimentos _imensos_ a todo mundo que comentou no capítulo passado, e que por mais que eu me atrase, ainda fica por aqui :) Amo vocês³ e espero que tenham curtido esse capt! Não esqueçam das reviews, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.

**Beeeeeeecito.**

Tahh Black.


	10. Admitindo, Aceitando e Abdicando

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Nove **Admitindo, Aceitando, e Abdicando

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Marlene, a direta – Eu sabia! Eu sabia desde o início! Cara, eu s-a-b-i-a!

* * *

- Não! – Emmeline, a boca escancarada – NÃO!

- OH SIIIIM – eu afirmo, já me descontrolando com tudo aquilo.

- NÃO!

- Quer parar, Emme? – Marlene revira os olhos, enquanto dá uma olhada nas unhas.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Que amigas, hein?

* * *

Pois é. As coisas não vão bem para Lily Judie Evans, em sua vidinha nada trivial.

Mas nada, nada trivial _mesmo_.

Tipo, trivial _zero_!

Certo. O que aconteceu ontem, depois de Potter e eu começarmos a dividir o prazer de cantar uma música boa. Muito boa. _Respira._

_Ele está se aproximando. Eu estou enlaçando seu pescoço. E parece que está acontecendo..._

_Só estou com medo do que vá acontecer depois._

_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido._

_Potter circundou minha cintura com as mãos, em um ato romanticamente possessivo, fazendo com que nossos corpos se colassem, se encaixando de um modo completamente perfeito. Me olhou de um modo fofo, sorriu de lado, e no instante seguinte... me vi mergulhada na melhor sensação que poderia ter em minha vida. No início, nossos lábios se tocaram timidamente, e aos poucos fomos aprofundando o beijo, de modo que eu _tive_ que dar tchauzinho para a minha sanidade. Pobre dela._

_Uma pena que tenha durado tão pouco._

Me chame de débil mental. Me jogue na lata de lixo e me chame de casca de banana. Me pega de jeito, me toca na parede e me chama de lagartixa.

Ah tri. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA;

Certo. Agora _não_ é hora de brincadeiras.

Isso é assunto sério.

O fato é que eu me separei do Potter depois do nosso demorado _beijo..._ que só de pensar, meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiam, e me dá uma vontade louca de comer laranja... (?)

E então eu saí correndo. Felizmente não chorando, que nem naqueles filmes com super clichês e tal. E cheguei no hotel em uma velocidade incrível – ou pelo menos pareceu -, de modo que Potter não pôde me alcançar – PF, como se fosse verdade! É claramente _óbvio_ que o porte atlético, musculoso, forte, perfeito (baba)... ENFIM, de Potter permitiria que ele fosse atrás de mim. Portanto, se eu cheguei sozinha no prédio, é porque ele não se interessou em saber o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Mas, sabe, o que eu estou tentando passar é que...

Acontece que...

Bem, que...

QUE...

SIM.

E você pergunta: O QUÊ?

Eu sei que estou enrolando mas... estou muito chocada com essa descoberta completamente inesperada – pf, aham. Como se eu já não soubesse disso há tempos e não estivesse apenas enrolando a todos e – _é mesmo?_ – a mim mesma quanto a isso.

Sim, pessoas, eu gosto do Potter.

_Música de surpresa_.

Como se você já não soubesse disso...

Mas as coisas não são tão simples, e eu não posso simplesmente sair correndo aqui da privada do meu banheirinho – que me parece completamente aconchegante agora, de modo que eu poderia muito bem passar a viver aqui – e me atirar nos braços fortes do Potter, e dizer: EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!, algo que eu venho escondendo por, tipo, algo como uns três anos.

Não pode ser assim tão fácil.

Bom, e para completar a minha desgraça, eu fui arranjar duas amigas que nem Emmeline e Marlene, que não servem para absolutamente nada – talvez para tirar uma com a minha cara – e resolvi contar esse meu mais novo e horrível segredo a elas.

E elas riram de mim, é claro. Gargalharam, na verdade, como Emme fez questão de frisar esta madrugada. A qual elas passaram no meu quarto, em uma festa do pijama improvisada, durante a qual eu criei coragem para admitir a essas pessoas totalmente _do mal_ que... (eu juro que dói dizer isso) eu gosto do Potter – por que mesmo que eu tenho que ficar repetindo isso? HAM?

E porque é que NINGUÉM entende que **eu não posso ir lá e dizer isso pro Potter**?! HEIN?

O Potter vai entender.

O Potter é um bom garoto. Ele é artilheiro do time de quadribol – além de capitão - e é monitor da nossa casa, junto comigo. Além disso, ele é o cara mais engraçado que eu conheço, totalmente gente fina, sempre disposto a ajudar os amigos e tudo o mais. Mas isso tudo pode se dever ao fato de que EU GOSTO DELE, e aí nos voltamos à _estaca zero_.

Agora, alguém pode me dizer por que é que da vez que eu gostei de Amos Diggory não foi assim? E quando eu era totalmente caidinha pelo Gideon Prewett?

- POR QUE?

- Por que o quê, Lily?

Acabo de me lembrar de que ainda estou no banheiro. E são... (_pausa para olhar o relógio_) 10:30. Estou aqui desde às nove horas. E sentada na privada, ainda por cima.

Credo.

- Lily? – Emmeline repete, agora com o ouvido colado na porta.

- 'Pera aí – me visto adequadamente, puxo a descarga, lavo as mãos, prendo o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e coloco meus brincos de argolas, que estavam no armarinho em cima da pia – E então?

- Como 'e então'? – Emme pergunta, confusa.

- O que quer?

- Não. O que _você_ quer? – aponta para mim. Franzo o cenho. O que eu quero? – O que você berrou agora há pouco aí do banheiro, garota? Ta aonde, hein? OOPA. Haha. Tava pensando no Potter, é?

- Hahaha, Emmeline. Muito engraçado – estou morrendo de ri, não ta vendo?

_/Faz cara de bunda/_

- Eu sei. Eu sou demais. Mas então, você estava gritando "Por quê?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" feito uma doida. HAHA. Você _é_ doida – finalizou, em um tom superior que ela não pode ter comigo. Debochadinha de uma figa, essa Emme.

- Nossa, Emme, você está tão filosófica hoje – coloquei a língua pra fora, e finalmente me desencostei do umbral da porta do banheiro, que o separa do quarto. Me sentei na cama – Por que das vezes que eu gostei de Amos Diggory e Gideon Prewett, e aqueles outros tantos... por que não foi tão horrível como está sendo agora?

- Porque não era amor, Lily – ela disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Como se afirmasse o quanto o céu estava azul hoje, ou a velocidade na qual seu esmalte está saindo dessa vez.

- Não, Emmeline! Não fale mais isso. – censurei-a, muito séria.

- O quê? – perguntou, meio que sem entender – Que você ama o Potter? – brincou, divertida.

Emmeline _definitivamente_ não sabe do meu problema.

- Não – comecei a ficar nervosa. Não pode ser... – Não, Emme. Pare de falar isso, alguém pode ouvir. E... não pode ser verdade...

- Por que não, Lils? Um dia tinha que acontecer.

- Não, não, não, não... NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! TIRA, TIRA, TIRAAAAA!

Saí correndo pelo quarto, feito uma louca e insana – e por que será que isso se encaixa tão bem no contexto? -, e provavelmente atraindo a atenção de boa parte das pessoas que se encontravam no apartamento. Ou talvez o prédio todo.

- Lily, você está bem? – Emmeline me encarava com uma expressão de temor – Lily?

Parei de correr como se uma barata estivesse em cima de mim – e todo mundo sabe do meu extremo medo-nojo-temor-repúdio de baratas.

- Ok – me sentei na cama, com os olhos arregalados – É como se... De um modo bem simples, eu tivesse medo de não conseguir retribuir a um sentimento, sabe? – encarei Emme, que assentiu ligeiramente, me incitando a continuar. – Ou, bem... senti-lo, mas não conseguir demonstrar isso. – suspirei, assoprando a franja para longe dos olhos.

- Mas... com James é...

- Bem, Emme. De fato é como se eu... _amasse_ – a palavra ainda custa sair – James. Mas durante todo esse tempo eu não soube expressar esse sentimento. E se de repente ele vier e disser que me ama... eu vou me sentir completamente pressionada, e vou acabar estragando tudo. Eu sei que não vou conseguir retribuir a esse sentimento – choraminguei. – Droga – resmunguei, como uma criança que não consegue alcançar a tigela com bolinhos (?). Ignore.

- Lily, sinceramente, eu tenho plena certeza de que James gosta de você de verdade. Vai por mim – ela me assegurou, muito convicta. Senti minhas pernas bambolearem por um instante. Ai, ai. – Mas, certamente que você tem que fazer aquilo que acha mais correto. Eu não posso ir lá e dizer por você.

- Ai, Emme... É tudo tão complicado. Por que é que comigo tem que ser assim? – perguntei, indignada. Em seguida bufei, e Emme deu um sorrisinho triste.

Minha amiga loira saiu do cômodo, fechando a porta com cuidado, para me deixar na companhia solitária de meu quarto. Mas é bom assim, ficar um pouco... _sozinha_.

Às vezes eu fico pensando... não é como se o meu orgulho me impedisse de ir lá e dizer _na cara e na lata_ que eu gosto do Potter – ou que eu o amo, no caso. Simplesmente _é_ como se eu tivesse medo do que venha a acontecer. Há chances de o nosso relacionamento virar _algo maior_... é, há. Mas há _bem mais_ chances de ele me largar por aí na primeira oportunidade, apenas me usar e depois jogar fora, literalmente. Oh, Deus, Merlin, Buda, Alá, e todos vocês aí em cima... por que eu fui me apaixonar por alguém tão... **POTTER**? Um Potter é muito complicado de se lidar, Oh Meu Deus, agora eu _realmente _pergunto: o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Olhe bem como Emme e Remus são fofinhos. Eles são o casal perfeito. Um feito para o outro. Emme ama Remus. Remus ama Emme. Eles se amam. Era uma vez e viveram felizes para sempre, saca? É totalmente a perfeição traçada, escrita, desenhada ou seja lá o que for. Já eu e Potter... ah, eu e Potter somos simplesmente: Potter aqui, Lily _lá_. Tipo, nada perfeito. Nada a ver. Surfista X Skatista. Rosa X Azul. Papel Higiênico X Lenços de Papel. Nós somos completamente... _opostos_. E isso me confunde AINDA MAIS, se for possível. Já que, segundo alguma teoria de uma pessoa insanamente MAIS louca do que eu, os opostos tendem a se atrair. SÓ QUE, como para toda a regra há uma exceção, isso não seria UMA EXCEÇÃO – trocadilhos à parte...

Potter e eu, eu e Potter, nós, WE... simples e simples e simples e simplesmente nos distraímos.

Somos a prova de que os opostos se distraem. CA-HAM.

E ISSO, se for possível, ME CONFUNDE MAIS AINDA.

JÁ QUE, isso equivale apenas para uma das partes, ou algo assim, devido ao fato de eu ter descoberto recentemente – ONTEM – que EU AMO O POTTER.

EEEEEEE. Eu nunca vou poder ter certeza sobre se esse sentimento é ou não recíproco, já que eu NUNCA vou admitir para o Potter que eu o amo. Porque pode trazer conseqüências catastróficas, que acabariam com o equilíbrio cósmico e todas essas coisas assim.

É um pensamento totalmente insano e ilógico.

Mas que faz todo o sentindo do mundo no momento.

E eu estou ficando louca em função de tudo isso. Mais do que eu já sou naturalmente, eu quero dizer.

* * *

Uma fatia de melancia, uma tigela de morangos e uma maçã. Eu realmente não entendo o que todas essas coisas tem a ver e como elas vão fazer eu me sentir melhor, mas de qualquer modo Marlene trouxe essas três frutas até mim.

À propósito, eu passei UM DIA INTEIRO no quarto, o que nos leva a quinta-feira, o nosso **sexto dia de férias** na companhia dos marotos.

- E então? – eu pergunto, enquanto alteio a sobrancelha.

- Coma, oras. – Marlene responde, impaciente, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Sobrancelhas, _sobrancelhas_, sobrancelhas, **sobrancelhas**...

AHN.

Comer, sim.

- O que uma maçã,.. – dou uma mordida na fruta, a que eu menos gosto pra falar a verdade – ... morangos... – dou uma colherada na tigela e como. Ah, morangos! – ... e uma melancia – dou uma mordida na fatia. Quanto tempo que eu não comia tantas frutas... de algum modo: vermelhas? PF – tem a ver, necessariamente (**N/a:** síndrome da fic "Necessariamente", da Guta )?

- Nada. É só pra você comer mesmo – Lene deu de ombros, enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado. No chão. À frente da cama. Respirou fundo uma única vez. Então me encarou – O que há, hein?

- Não há nada, _senhorita respostas curtas_ – respondo, fazendo beiço.

- Ora, vamos, Lily! Não comece. Agora só porque você fez a pior descoberta da sua vida – pausa para a boa ali revirar os olhos. _Humpft!_ - ... você precisa agir feito uma criança em tempo integral?

Olhei-a, descrente. Totalmente exasperada.

Mas apenas por um ou dois segundos.

- Você está certa – declarei, solenemente.

- E então? – insiste, sorrindo de lado.

- É como se eu o amasse, OK? – eu falo de uma vez, e depois rio um pouco.

- Lily, entenda, _amor_ não é tão complicado como parece. De fato, não é algo com o que você deva se preocupar.

- Marlene, entenda... _eu não sei_ amar – falei, entredentes.

- E nunca vai saber mesmo se não tentar – é isso que eu odeio nela! ISSO! Ela sempre tem respostas PARA TUDO! E, além disso, Marlene não se comove com qualquer coisa – o que a diferencia de Emme, que é muito mais emotiva e tal.

- Vem cá, de que lado você ta, hein? – pergunto, já começando a rodar a baiana (?).

- Lily, entenda... – põe a língua pra fora, rindo de leve, provavelmente também notando o quanto estamos remedando a nós mesmas – não é como se houvessem lados nessa história. Lados são traçados por objetivos. Se você quer uma coisa e eu também, então nós estaremos do mesmo lado – isso só fez complicar mais. MAS _eu sei o que é um lado_, Marlene McKinnon.

- E o que você quer exatamente? – questiono, antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

- O mesmo que você – ela diz simplesmente, sorrindo.

Bufo, enquanto dirijo a ela... nada mais nada menos que um olhar totalmente descrente. Joguinhos definitivamente _não são_ a minha praia, Lene. Você deveria saber disso.

- E o que é que eu quero, Lene? – pergunto, rolando os olhos.

- Dizer a James que você o ama – declamou, como se estivesse... declamando? (**N/a: **OO)

- Ah é... QUERO DIZER, NÃO! NÃO É! MARLENE!

- Olha Lily! Viu? Até você admitiu. É CLARO, ESTÁ ESTAMPADO NA SUA TESTA, que você quer sair correndo e pular nos braços dele e dizer: JAMES, EU TE–

- O que tem eu? – uma voz veio da porta, e eu nem precisei dirigir meu olhar pra lá, já que eu sabia E MUITO BEM de quem se tratava. Mas mesmo assim eu dirigi o meu olhos pra lá. Sabe, é uma questão de... necessidade.

MAS

MAS

MAS

_E eu ainda tinha pedido pra Marlene chavear a porta..._

- Morangos? – ela ofereceu, sem graça, e de olhos arregalados.

* * *

As coisas estão se encaminhando devidamente, acredito – _do modo possível, quero dizer_. O fato de minha mãe chegar **BEM NA HORA! **que o Potter entrava no quarto prova isso. E o fato de ela ter deixado eu e as meninas sairmos – completamente às pressas e devido a minha vontade, é claro, já que elas queriam mais era ficar por lá mesmo e apreciar de camarote o meu embaraço diante do cara que, tipo, **EU AMO** – pra almoçar, sozinhas, feito o _The Flash!_

E foi assim que aconteceu.

Então estávamos em pleno Zowey's Pub, no centro desse lugar. Comemos umas coisas por aí – nada muito nutritivo – e andamos um pouco nas bicicletas alugadas lá no parque. Um passeio entre amigas era o que eu necessitava em uma hora dessas.

- O que é isso aí, Lils? – Emme perguntou, apontando para o meu copo.

- Suco de tangerina. Quer? – ofereço. Ela faz uma cara de nojo, e nega.

_SOBRA MAIS PRA MIM!_ – isso foi MUITO aquele tipo de criança chata.

- Mas então Lily... o que você vai fazer? – Marlene sempre é a primeira a sugerir esse assunto. Eu queria TANTO ignorar...

- Fazer? Como assim? – me faço de desentendida.

É uma pena que elas me conheçam tão bem...

- Lily – Emme cruza os braços, revirando os olhos.

- Ok, Ok. Não vou fazer nada. E por favor, sério... vamos fingir que vocês nunca ouviram aquela minha confissão, que eu estava em um momento de pressão ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ham? Certo? – eu mais afirmei do que perguntei, na verdade.

- Lily, vamos... não pode ser tão doloroso assim admitir de uma vez que você o ama, droga! – Emmeline se estressou, me reprovando.

_Vou ignorar isso._

- ... Vamos fazer que nem o Potter – sorri, com a minha idéia esplêndida –, que ignora completamente o beijo que ele me deu, como se NADA tivesse acontecido, como se ELE não tivesse me assediado e, e, e... me iludido totalmente e... como se ele não fosse totalmente o maior culpado da história e não servisse apenas para... para... me fazer sofrer e...

- Lily, calma – Lene falou rápido, me atropelando – Respira.

Parei, ofegante. Por que esse maldito tinha que me fazer perder o controle tão facilmente, hein?

MAS QUE DROGA!

- Lils... e se eu dissesse que... bem que... – Marlene olhou de esguelha para Emme, que assentiu quase que disfarçadamente – o James está tão ou mais confuso do que você e...

- Pára. Por favor. Eu **não quero **ouvir nada com relação a ele... É sério.

E saí.

E agora eu estou em um banco consideravelmente perto do lugar onde estávamos papeando. Nosso passeio de amigas foi pelo ralo e eu estou tão ou mais chateada do que antes. E confusa. Olha só, que totalmente perfeito! As garotas não me seguiram, eu acho. Mas é melhor assim. Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha – clarear as idéias e tudo o mais.

Hum.

É interessante sentar num lugar onde ninguém te conhece, e ficar apenas observando todo mundo passar. Tem a mãe ralhando com a criança em virtude de ela ter atravessado a rua sozinha, ou desobedecido alguma dessas ordens que as mães sempre impõem. O casal de velhinhos felizes e sorridentes, que caminham pelo calçadão na maior tranqüilidade – esta, conquistada depois de longos anos de árduo trabalho para sustentar os filhos e a casa. E o casal adolescente, brigando por qualquer coisa sem importância, para logo depois fazer as pazes, já que _pensam_ que realmente não podem viver um sem o outro. E talvez seja, de fato, assim. Ou não. Nunca se sabe, na verdade.

_Viu?_ Eu posso ser filósofa.

Bom, o interessante de se pensar sobre a vida alheia – ou se pensar sobre a _suposta_ vida alheia, já que eu não tenho a certeza sobre o porquê de a mãe ter ralhado com o menino, o casal 20 ter tido uma briguinha ou a razão da felicidade dos velhinhos – é que faz você _realmente_ pensar na **sua** vida.

Minha vida não anda uma _b-e-lezura_, ou talvez eu apenas seja uma grandessíssima reclamona, que não tem nada mais importante pra fazer que não se queixar sobre o quanto a vida, o mundo, as pessoas... são injustas e coisas do tipo.

Não é como se eu fosse uma injustiçada, já que eu tenho uma família que me ama – e que diversas vezes eu meio que deixo de lado – (exceto pela Pet), um número relativo de amigos_ verdadeiros_ e que eu prezo, amo e respeito **demais**, saúde, comida, uma boa escola, a sorte de ser uma bruxa (!), e todas essas coisas mais.

Na verdade, eu até que sou bem justiçada, considerando-se essas pessoas que não tem onde dormir, comer e cair mortas. CARA, na real, eu sou uma completa idiota, que não faz nada de bom pelo mundo e ainda fica reclamando (!). Eu sou muito cruel (**N/a:** exageraaaaada oo)!

Eu

Eu

Eu

Vou fazer algo de bom pelo mundo (**N/a:** heróica o/). Ou pela Inglaterra. Ou por... pela... pelo... POTTER! Isso, pelo Potter. Claro, rá, rá, rá. O Potter é uma pessoa muito boa, um rapaz gentil e, e, e... engraçado e legal – criatividade ZERO. E além disso ele é fofo e querido, simpático e todas essas coisas que bons meninos são.

Então, como uma boa garota disposta a ajudar o mundo – digo, o Potter –, eu vou permitir que ele me esqueça, e também que esqueça o que for que ele sinta. JÁ QUE... o Potter, sendo uma pessoa tão boa – em todos os sentidos (baba)... DIGO, vou permitir que ele me esqueça e tudo o mais porque eu não o mereço. É. É.

É muito simples e também é muito fácil de se entender.

E eu vou passar por cima do empecilho que é, de fato, eu AMAR o Potter, apenas para que ele seja feliz. Já que eu sou uma pessoa totalmente incapaz e horrível – ta, nem tanto – e não mereço o amor dele, pois não posso amá-lo do modo como ele merece.

Assim, eu serei uma menina muito boa e serei recompensada por Merlin e–

NÃO! NUNCA PENSE em ser recompensada por seus atos. _Aja por livre e espontânea a vontade, e recebe as honrarias por suas caridades apenas quando elas forem e coração. E Merlin saberá quando elas forem de coração. _MAS NÃO PENSE NAS HONRARIAS.

Na verdade, isso é um tanto quanto complicado, MAS eu estou disposta a abdicar do meu cargo de ruiva má, cruel e etc.

PELO POTTER.

* * *

**N/a: **Que doida, não? Oo

(eu realmente gostei de escrever esse capítulo. Algumas partes eu adorei, sabem, PORÉM eu achei que ele não se encaixou muito. Bom, é que eu precisava postar. _Odeio_ demorar mais de uma semana :P À propósito, esse capítulo veio sem revisão **de novo**, já que a Brú não retornou o e-mail xP)

E começam as confusões na cabeça da garota ruiva :D (_como se a cabeça dela já não fosse uma confusão naturalmente. Pf uohaosihas_. ;) Espero que tenham gostado:)

Acredito que o próximo capítulo já seja o que nós estamos esperando \O/ uhauahuahuaha; Eu tenho a idéia dele e o título. Mas _nadica de nada_ escrito :P

Respostas dos reviews do capítulo sete. :D

**Izzie Sol 1:** hahahahaha, seus comentários são completamente tdb's! E eu adoro comentários enormes! Olha, eu falei pra você não levar a mal o que eu falei ;PP Eu não quis te chamar de velha, flor. E valeu mesmo pelos elogios e por estar sendo presente por aqui! E aqui está mais um capítulo. Sinto muuuuito a demora, mesmo. Ah, sim, o bidê ;O Vou começar a rever essas palavrinhas, Podexar. Beijão querida! **Lulu Star:** Ah, é né ;P Ficou muito ali... Só no S/M. Bom, o espírito da coisa está em parar na melhor parte uhaiushiauhs. Ou a suposta melhor parte, né ;P Ah, muito obrigada pelo elogio :D E espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo. Valeu por passar aqui! Beijo! **/ J. Hillstone:** Perfeito? Riu demais? Ganhei o dia. Hohohoho; Ah, você viu então, como foi a parte da Lily de pijamas :) espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. E brigadão de novo, flor! Becito! **/ Srta Nunuh:** amou? você disse que amou? AMOU? auhsiuahsa, muuuuuito obrigada, querida. Mesmo! Beijão! **/ Chelle Black:** Eu e a minha beta temos uma ligação misteriosa. uhasguiagsuas. Siiiim, obrigada por passar aqui mesmo que você já tenha lido antes auhsiuahisa. E obrigada por me ajudar a corrigir e tal ;) Te adoro! Beeeecito flor! **/ JhU Radcliffe:** Uma leitora feminista então! toca aqui o/\o uhaiushahsa. Que triii, eu adoro ser feminista. Mas prometo que não conto pra ninguém ;x (e o que significa o que eu estou fazendo agora, né? Hãn hãn uhaiushasa). Entãão, muito obrigada, flooor. Mesmo! Beeejo! **/ July Moon:** Não é tosco! uihaiushaiuhsa. É engraçado. Ah, brigada por vir aqui. Se ficar no meu pé significa estar presente sempre, lendo e ajudando com reviews fofas, então eu não quero que você largue do meu pé _mesmo_! uhaisuhiauhsa. Ow, brigada mesmo por todos os elogios e tudo. Isso ajudou a minha auto-estima \O/ para terminar o capt. E espero que você tenha ficado feliz com a última cena. :) Só não se acostume... creio que ainda não seja A HORA de Jamie e Lily ;PP Bom, uihaisuhas, um beejo! **/ marina salazar potter:** Fofa? Engraçada? êêêÊÊEÊ! uihaiushasa. É realmente bom que você ria, mas por favor não morra! uhaiushiauhsa; senão você não vai poder continuar a acompanhar a fic, e não vai saber do final dela – _aquelas tri chantagistas_.. uihaiushas. Eu também não resistiria a um Sirius sem camisa, flor. Pode crer que NÃO É só você :) Beijããão, e brigada mesmo por comentar! **/ Luh Black:** Heeeeei, eu acho que você já tinha comentado! Mas de qualquer modo, você veio de novo!! E isso me deixa feliz :DD uhaiusha, brigada pelos elogios, fofa! Beijããão! **/ Izzie Sol2: **Podexá que eu não conto! E eu já te respondi pelo método do FF, certo? ;) Então táá! Beijo! **Sir Andrew Stepking:** E você veio, né! uiahsiuhasa ;) AÊ! Sabe, definitivamente eles precisavam da câmera oo maaaaas, enfim. Siiim, como eu já te disse pelo método do FF, eu faço a oitava, me formo esse ano, tenho 14 e tal :) E ia ser tri legal conhecer alguém que escreve – um escrivinhador uihsiuhas - :D Acho que é isso. :D. Beijoo!

Respostas dos reviews do capítulo oito. x)

**Mari van Pels:** haha. Hei, flor, você _não é a única_ a querer um maroto para si;P e aqui está o capítulo nove, espero que goste ;). **/ Luh Black:** Oiii Luh/abana/ siiim, eu também acho essa música extremamente fofa, haha. Aii, e que bom que você curtiu o capítulo, flor ;) ah, e fique tranqüila, você não é a única a querer um Jamesito para si uu. enfim uoahsiuhas **/ Mel Black Potter:** uiahiushas. Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo. ;x apesar de a Lily continuar uma cabeça-dura. Hahahaha. É que nós temos que fazer um enredo, né flor oo mas o bejo aconteceu, de qlqr jeito o/. beejo! **/ Lulu Star:** ééé? oo que booom, aiuhsiuhas! Que bom que bom que bom /rá!/ .ignore. muuuuito obrigada, flor. Beejo! **/ Chelle Black:** Descuuulpa x.x eu ia te mandar, mas aí ia atrasar _bem_ mais. e eu já tava de saco cheio de demorar a postar oo daiiih já viu ;P mas mas mas. Vamos fazer o possível para que isso não mais aconteça. Teamo³ ;8 **/ JhU Radcliffe:** aeeee muito fofo? Yey uahiusha. Que bom que gostoou ! mesmo. aaaah você viu no que deu ;P mas ainda tem bastante complicação pela frente, flor. uiahisuhas, apóio os bonequinhos, haha. Kissu. **/ J. Hillstone:** perfect? Muito lindo? aeee! Beijo? Você viu, neah:XX mas ainda tem complicações, flor... Sorry :XX maaaaas enfim. beciito ;8 **/ July Moon:** amou? . yey! Uhaushas. Brigada pelos elogios florzinha. Beecito ;8 **/ marina salazar potter:** uhaoiushouaihs. (666) oo credo. Entãão, você curtiu? Aeeeee! Hahahaha. Ouuun, muito obrigada pelos elogios, floor. Mesmo! AAAH, o negócio de rir, é porque eu amo³ rir lendo fics (ce não tem idéia das caras que meus pais fazem quando ouvem meus berros, minhas gargalhadas – eu interajo demais³ até com a fic uiahisuhas), daih eu acabo querendo que as pessoas riam lendo a minha. É. Esse é o meu grande objetivo mor³ :) oun, mas brigada mesmo! beecito :8 **/ The Sisters Dias:** éé? Oun, brigada. E aqui está, o capítulo fresquinho! Beeeijo! **/ Sir Andrew Stepking:** NOSSA oo UIHASQOSIHQA. (confie em mim, a 'risada' não é relevante). Que triiii, isso é algum tipo de relação (?), algo em um plano maior (?)(?). UJHSOIUHAS. /aqui realmente começa a resposta do review, acredite/ Beem, na verdade, tu não especificou a viagem a Camboriu, só disse que ia viajar mesmo :) então, foi boa viagem? o// haa, esse negócio me veio na cabeça e tipo PLIM. Deve ser estranho mesmo³. tipo, você sempre ver alguém de uniforme e de repente ele aparece totalmente diferente. oo é algo a se pensar :D e vcs não enchem o saco, pode crer x) beeijo. **/ Dm Tayashi:** E não é que vc veeio:DDD ooun, amou? Que bom! hahaha. Ah, acredite-me, eu estou tão OU MAIS ansiosa do qe vocês para que esse dois finalmente fiquem juntos!! OIHOAIHSQA. Brigada pelos elogios! Beeeecito. :8 **/ Srta Nunuh:** gostoooou? Eba eba eba huhuhu. aii, é verdade u.u muita gente diz isso. A gente fica lendo as fics e se imaginando no lugar dessa Lily sortuda nééah? x.x e ela ainda não aproveita, essa doida varrida oo uiahsuhas. Enfim, BECITO :8 **/ Luuh Potter1:** MEU DEUSINHO ;o (como diria Srta Nunuh) que reviewzão, CARA UHAIUSHAOUS; bem, você pode ter demorado, mas que eu fiquei super mega hiper blaster feliz com esse reviewzão AH EU FIQUEI oo uhaosius. Primeiramente, muuuuito obrigada mesmo³. de verdade, flor. então, à resposta! ráá, perfeita? Oun, vocês é que são perfeitos, caramba! De fato, eu tb gosto muuito de ler fics em primeira pessoa. seila parece que da mais realidade hohoh. Aiiu que bom que você curti a minha Lily!! E o meu estilo de escrever, ooun!; rááá, eu adoro Lily's loucas. Pra mim a cabeça da Lily _tem que ter_ essa confusão toda, sabe? Bom, enfim. a, o negócio dos pêssegos (momento de inspiração MOR, sabe. Quando você está comendo a fruta e pensa: eu TENHO que colocar o pêssego na fic), coisa de doido :D rá, eu normalmente desvio do assunto também oo tenho que corrigir isso o uhaiushqa, às vezes loucura demais enxe o saco (o que eu acho que às vezes acontece aqui ;P ligeiramente), mas seila, é tão mais legal de interagir ! Uyahioushoqihs, BRIGADEIRO É SAGRADO. Todavida ;) nossa, quando eu escrevi essa parte do _beijo no pescoço_ e tudo o mais, eu imaginava uma Lily meio sonolenta, não sabendo muito bem o que tava fazendo sabe (fiquei até com medo de que vocês começassem a tirar a minha fic pra uma NC17 :PP o que seria TOTALMENTE errado, pf), mas de qlqr modo... eu realmente queria um James pra mim : acho que toda a garota, de algum modo, quer um James – é uma questão de... necessidade. Auhs, tri psicóloga (?). ah sim, quanto aos signos e a sorveteria, eu curto sim. não sei muito bem se ACREDITO em zodíaco, mas acho realmente interessante (e as informações contidas nesse capítulo: que tal signo combina e naoseioquemais, realmente são verdadeiras, eu pesquisei (isso, segundo a revista na qual eu pesquisei né(!) pf uhaiusha). Bom, o sorvete... :9 marotos e sorveteria juntos... aiaia, uihaiushas. Ah você já percebeu, a Lily é completamente dramática :PP muito. Extremamente uihaoishas. E garotos, estabanadinhos, atrapalhadinhos e preocupadinhos com tudo como eles são \o/ resultou em uma Lily dramática e um James para ajudar uhaiushs. Ele realmente a ama muito /hum. :D rá, é eles são foufos – lene e sirius. E o James preocupado tb :DD mas é MEEEEESMO, eu queria um sirius tb – se não puder ter um James uhaiuhsa :) (aquela que já quer demais...) uhaiushqs, a Lily tri apavorada "O QUEEEE?" eu gostei disso /milagre/ as vezes eu repudio o que eu escrevo oo enfim :D ah, o show ficou foufo é? Oooun. Brigadaaa flor. ah o negócio do fds, eu tb não tenho banda larga aqui, daih só posto dia de semana quando vou pro serviço do meu pai, UM COMPLICAÇÃO SÓ. Estou tentando agilizar, e ainda vem problemas pessoais e a falta de inspiração oo eu mereço! uhaiushqs. Mas CARA muito obrigada MESMO. você com certeza contribuiu demais³. Amei :D já te aceitei no MSN, à propósito. BEEEECITO, FLOR. :8 **/ Luuh Potter2:** UOHAOOQIHSA. Vocês duas empataram, fizeram quatro páginas de review oo aaaaaamei demais, brigada. BEEEIJO!

OMG. QUINZE REVIEWS oo

(_Mas EU NOTEI que a Izzie Sol não comentou. Não, eu não to braba uhaiusha. É que eu espero que ela não tenha ficado brava quando eu me referi a ela como minha leitora velha ;O – eu não tive uma má intenção, sério – eu adoro os reviews dela. Espero que tu voltes, flor!_)

Totalmente um recorde. Muito³ obrigada mesmo, gente. MESMO MESMO MESMO. amei:) Continuem comentando, ta? Porque vocês me inspiram muito³. Apesar de ainda assim eu demorar oo Bom, enfim HOAIHSUAHS.

**AMO VOCÊS. :D**

**Beeeeecito.**

Táh.


	11. Um Tanto Quanto às Escuras

**Nota da ponta de cima XD**

**FELIZ NATAL E ANO NOVO MEGA ATRASADO! Desejo tudo de bom e melhor! Muita felicidade, prosperidade, amor, amizade, dinheiro uhausha, diversão e tudo o mais! Que esse ano seja repleto de coisas boas pra todos nós! E muitos reviews para os fic-writers! AEEEEEE! XD**

UAHUSHAS, mas e aí gente? Tudo bom? Boas as férias? Espero que sim ;D Vamos lá então :)

_Coisas legais (_será? A **Luh Black** foi a review de número 100 – com seu comentário em _Single Girl_ – na história das reviews que a Táh já recebeu xD Incluindo as que ela tinha recebido com uma outra estória que ela deletou.

(E é muito tri falar de si mesmo na terceira pessoa iushiduhsa XD)

E considerando só as estórias que ainda estão no ar, a **marina salazar potter** é que foi a centésima a comentar – com seu comentário no nono capítulo de _Surpresas_. E isso é tão legal :D. uhsiudhisuhds;

E enfim né.

**Respostas dos reviews fofos!**

_**JhU Radcliffe:** Oiee flor ! Ah eh que você sente vontade de pular parágrafos? uhauhauha que ótimo :) isso deve querer dizer que eu estou conseguindo deixar gente curiosa, o que é bom ! uhaiushiuah. Ah pois é né, quem não ama o Potter? – essa ruiva ae é que é demorou pra perceber. Só isso ;) Ow, Brigada por tudo ! Beeijão XD_

_**J. Hillstone:** Perfect, foi ? Ah perfects são vocês, gente ! Mas é muito bom ouvir elogios uihsudhs. Siiim ela é burra :P Muito burra :P Extremamente :P Mas eu acho divertido assim uhsiudhs – a mais má né. Bom, mas de qualquer modo, ela certamente vai saber a hora certa ;) é, Ela vai saber ! e um beeeeijo grande, flor ! XD_

_**Lulu Star:** É claro que você pode falar sobre isso aqui ! XD E não se desculpe. uhauahuah é eu realmente não sou conselheira mesmo, mas posso tentar fazer um papel. E realmente a sua situação é parecida com a da Lils, tipo o negócio de achar que não merece o cara e tudo. Acho que o remédio é _pensar_ mesmo. Sobre o que tu realmente sente e tal. :D Espero que já tenha resolvido a situação. Se não tiver, boa sorte, flor ! E faça o que o seu coração manda ;) uhsuhsuhsuha e quanto ao suposto capítulo que estávamos esperando, está aí XD Espero que curta. Beeeeijo ! X)_

_**marina salazar potter:** curtiu o nome do capítulo então, foi? pois é, realmente foi dureza escolher o.o espero que todos tenham gostado como você n.n hahaha brigada ! ah sim, as frutas. A Lene e as frutas uhsusha X) Nossa, brigada então ! Parece que fiz uma boa escolha quando resolvi colocar a fic narrada pela nossa ruiva doida ;) Oh e o seu capítulo está aí! Espero que curta, beijo! XD_

_**Luh Black:** Amou é, Lu? OW, que ótimo! Ah pois é, a Lily é uma pessoa muito confusa, indecisa... (por que será que isso me é tão familiar?, autora pergunta para o nada. OH vida !). Ah siim boa viagem, flor ! Se divirta :D E feliz ano novo, natal, boas férias e tudo o mais ;) Te adoro ! Beeijo :8_

_**July Moon:** Olha, eu não acho que vá demorar muito não hein... UHAUSHA ! Ah sim eu também concordo plenamente, o James como eu imagino, ou sei lá. UI ele é todo bom –baba– uahsuha. Nossa, obrigada pela dedicação uhaushas XD Adoro vocês /chora/ Brigada pelos tantos 10 ! huhu. Um beijo e um presunto (?) uihaiusha XD_

_**Mel Black Potter:** Uns 20 anos? Ah não, acho que não é tanto ;) uahusha ! Mas tudo bem, você lembrou de passar aqui dessa vez e isso é muito legal XD Que bom que amou o capítulo, flor, fico muito¹²³²³³²¹² feliiz ! Valeu por dar uma passadinha por aqui, apesar de ter andado ocupada \O/ Beijo ! XD_

_**Luuh Potter:** Lindo mesmo, flor? OH obrigadaa ! Hahaha amou, foi? Valeeu ! Ah pois é o.o é normal ficar um pouco confusa quando se descobre apaixonada... desse jeito ;) ainda mais se você for a Lily né uhaiushas XD Ahh que pena, flor :P não vai poder ler o capítulo novo :P mas tudo beem ! Vai e aproveita por mim uhaiusha (acho que não vou pra Santa Catarina nessas férias :PP). Boa viagem, guria !! Mas tudo bem, na volta você passa aqui (: Beeeeeijo e tudo e bom, flor ! ;D_

E então bando de gente fofa ao extremo ;) Muito obrigada por todas as reviews felizes e incentivadoras ! XD AMEI de verdade ;)

Eu sei que teve gente que tava nas férias e não pode passar aqui :/ mas eu entendo ! E agradeço àqueles que conseguiram dar uma olhadinha pelo menos :)

E agora fiquem com o décimo capítulo de **Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**. Nos vemos lá na _Nota da ponta de baixo_, uhaiushas. Espero que gostem XD

* * *

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Black_

**Capítulo Dez **Um Tanto Quanto às Escuras

Não está dando certo.

Eu não estou seguindo o proposto, céus... estou fazendo as coisas de modo errado... como eu posso ajudar o Potter se eu simplesmente _não consigo parar de pensar nele_?

Como eu posso fazer com que ele me esqueça se eu não consigo nem ao menos... esquecê-lo?

Ah, eu sou um caso perdido mesmo.

Tudo isso começou naquela quinta-feira – como se fizesse um enoooorme tempo né. Eu deixei as garotas em algum lugar que eu nem lembro e saí pra pensar. E voltei pra casa com um único propósito: deixar o Potter me esquecer; privá-lo de gostar de alguém como eu; fazer com que ele e seu grande coração se livrassem de mim e de minha incapacidade de demonstrar sentimentos – ou de saber se eles realmente existem.

Eu cheguei em casa e as garotas não estavam lá. Nem os garotos, o que era estranho – afinal, durante aquela semana o _nosso _apartamento parecia mais o apartamento da mãe Joana – ou seria a casa da mãe Joana? Bom, de qualquer jeito só mamãe e papai estavam lá.

- Oh Lily, finalmente você chegou! – ela disse, parecendo meio preocupada. Alô-ôu, **preocupada**?

- Sim, sim. Mas por que a preocupação, mãe? – perguntei, sem entender. É, eu me lembrava bem de ter dito que ia sair com as meninas – Afinal, eu avisei a você que iria sair.

Ela me encarou severa. Mentira, mamãe não consegue fazer expressão severa. Ela apenas me encarou.

- Para almoçar, né querida? – este foi meu pai, que estava sentado na poltrona de couro, assistindo ao que me parecia um jogo de futebol. Ele apontou o relógio acima da geladeira, e eu direcionei meu olhar até lá.

Pisquei repetidas vezes.

_Oito horas?_

Como poderiam ser oito horas? Eu sei, eu não tinha um relógio nem nada, mas sei lá... _oito horas_?

Mamãe me pediu uma explicação e eu apenas disse o óbvio – e a verdade: eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

Mas é claro que ela não precisava saber o porquê.

Então eu fui para o meu quarto e fiquei um tempão pensando em mil e uma coisas pra fazer com que o Potter me esquecesse – e eu vou falar... não é tão fácil quanto parece.

Sabe, é fácil eu falar, falar, falar, falar!

É fácil eu dizer que vou fazer o Potter me esquecer, que vou arranjar um modo, que as coisas vão mudar. Afinal, na teoria é simples. Mas na prática é outra história.

Então estava decidido: sexta-feira era um ótimo dia para se ter uma idéia.

E é claro que isso foi _a maior idiotice ever_.

E eu sei que eu só estava adiando algo que uma hora teria que acontecer.

Ou não.

Ah, pois é né.

E hoje é sexta-feira – **o sétimo dia **– e eu estou aqui, na mesa de almoço – sabe, eu acordei meio-dia passado, então... –, apreciando um delicioso prato de macarrão e deliciosas batatas fritas e um delicioso suco de laranja e

A QUEM EU ESTOU TENTANDO ENGANAR?

Eu sei que eu sou uma péssima atriz! EU SEI!

Está muito óbvio que essas delícias salgadas, fritas, líquidas e etc não fazem realmente um sentido, já que bem na minha frente – tipo, você sabe, _bem na minha frente_ – está o cara pelo qual eu estou movendo uma causa. O cara pelo qual eu supostamente sou apaixonada (ou _amo_ mesmo. Supostamente) – de um modo muito insano – e que eu estou tentando livrar de mim mesma.

Acertou quem chutou James Potter!

Só que agora sexta-feira já não me parece um bom dia para se ter uma idéia a respeito desse plano de fazer com que ele me esqueça.

Porque é mesmo muito difícil de eu ter uma idéia enquanto o vejo comendo seu filé de frango extremamente torrado, ao passo em que ri com Sirius a respeito de algo que eu não sei, e parece ficar a cada segundo mais tentador e lindo.

Sério, como alguém pode ser **tão** perfeito?

HAM?

Como uma pessoa consegue MASTIGAR de um jeito sexy? (mastigar!) Como uma pessoa consegue tornar o simples ato de comer um teste de capacidade de auto-controle para alguém como eu? Como uma pessoa pode despertar pensamentos sórdidos e proibidos para menores em uma ruiva tarada apenas pelo fato de estar bebendo suco em um simples _copo de vidro_?

Cara, ele não pertence a esse planeta!

Ele SÓ PODE ser um extra-terrestre!

ET! ET!

ET!

Os ET's podem ser lindos, cheirosos, fofos, meio exibidos e metidos, mas extremamente charmosos e amigos, não? Ah porque se eles puderem, aí sim eu terei certeza de que James Potter é um deles.

Sério.

Ele tem que ser.

É algo muito possível, certo?

Os ET's decidem fazer novas experiências com seus comparsas de zilhões de anos luz atrás, os Terráqueos, e infiltram um de seus membros na famosa Terra, Planeta Água e então ele deverá estudar as reações terráqueas acerca de sua presença entre eles.

Faz todo o sentido!

Essas coisas acontecem seguido em filmes e seriados e tudo o mais; por que não poderiam acontecer aqui?

_Percebe agora o que James Potter é capaz de fazer comigo?_

Observe a que ponto chegamos, Merlin.

Eu estou louca! Maluca! Doida! Lelé-da-Cuca!

Eu vou **chorar**!

E, você sabe, chorar não é uma das coisas que eu faça freqüentemente. Não é como um exercício ou uma atividade extra-curricular. Chorar é muito mais pessoal.

E eu quase _nunca_ choro!

Ah, mas essa interferência Potter já foi longe DEMAIS!

Levantei da mesa, me sentindo um pouco mal com tudo aquilo. Pedi licença e meus pais fizeram que sim. Emmeline e Marlene se entreolharam naquele típico "Você sabe o que está acontecendo?", e os garotos não fizeram nada que mereça um destaque.

Saí do apartamento sem reparar em mais nada, e me deparei com o corredor vazio – que me fez lembrar terrivelmente de "O Iluminado", um livro assustador que eu li quando era mais nova. Não havia ninguém ali, e isso o tornava tão sombrio quanto possa parecer.

De qualquer modo, eu desci o elevador até o térreo.

- Hey, Murray – cumprimentei o porteiro simpático – gato para a Lene – com um sorriso. Ele me devolveu o gesto, brincando em seguida:

- Chegou de desmaiar, senhorita Evans?

- Que engraçado – ri um pouco, ao passo em que revirava os olhos, no momento parada na calçada. – Mas vá lá, pode chamar de Lily.

- Ah, ok então, _Lily_. Mas e então? Aonde vai sozinha?

- Ah, nada de mais. Só acabei de almoçar e resolvi dar uma caminhada. Para pensar um pouco – sorri, deixando que os meus cabelos esvoaçassem um pouco.

- Certo, certo. Então não vou atrapalhar e vou deixar a senhorita arejar a cabeça em paz. Bom dia! – ele desejou, sorrindo e encaminhando-se de volta para a portaria.

- Que é isso, você não atrapalha. Mas tudo bem, um bom dia pra você também, Murray.

E em seguida me virei para a rua, relativamente movimentada àquela hora.

Suspirei, começando a caminhar.

Eu não queria ter um destino proposto nesta tarde, como a sorveteria ou o calçadão.

Eu iria simplesmente caminhar.

E pensar.

Uf. Sério, eu nunca pensei que fosse assim tão complicado _gostar de alguém de verdade_. Não parece, na realidade. Parece fácil e/ou um pouco mais simples. Mas se você for pensar, na realidade isso é como o próprio tempo – você nunca sabe ao certo o que pode acontecer. Ou talvez como a vida – que sempre nos surpreende com os acontecimentos _mais_ estranhos.

Gostar de alguém requer muita personalidade e resistência – não que eu as tenha, sabe. E talvez seja por isso que eu não consiga _realmente_ admitir que gosto dele – admitir isso e admitir _para ele_, no caso.

É tudo uma questão de lógica, no final das contas.

Se eu disser para o Potter que gosto dele, há a chance de ele se declarar pra mim e há a chance de ele me rejeitar.

E talvez a segunda opção seja até melhor.

_Por quê?_, você perguntaria. _Por que o fato de o garoto que você _gosta_ te rejeitar seria melhor do que o fato de ele admitir que também gosta de você?_

Talvez pelo fato de que eu não ache que consiga retribuir ao _suposto_ sentimento que ele sente.

Sei lá, e vai ver ele também tem problemas pra se expressar e não consiga demonstrar o que no fundo sente por mim – isto é, se é que ele _sente _algo por mim.

Notou a complicação?

Parece que apesar de tudo, eu vim mesmo parar no calçadão – e se é assim, que mal vai fazer eu dar uma caminhada _na areia_? Molhando os pés na água geladinha... sentindo a brisa veranense da Inglaterra e pensando na vida.

Tem coisa melhor?

Hahaha.

Então eu fiz isso. Peguei meus chinelos um em cada mão e caminhei pela areia, sentindo meus pés afundarem na textura fofa e aconchegante. Era como pisar em nuvens – não que eu já tenha realmente pisado em nuvens algum dia.

Mas você entendeu.

Comecei a me aproximar mais da água e, conforme eu ia fazendo isso, as ondas iam chegando cada vez mais perto. Até que uma em particular me acertou e fez com que respingasse água quase até a cintura, molhando uma parte da minha bermuda.

Bem, nada de mais.

As ondas iam e vinham, com pouca força, conforme a fraca brisa de início de tarde.

Sabe, pra mim as ondas são como os sentimentos verdadeiros. São como amar de verdade, na real. Elas vem fracas ou fortes, e depois se escondem. E tornam a fazer isso muitas e muitas vezes. E sempre vai ser assim. Porém, você sempre sabe que uma hora vai ter que admitir que aquilo nunca irá embora – por mais que se esconda e por mais que demora a retornar. As ondas sempre vão voltar. (N/a: Ficou confuso:x)

E pode ser que quando você finalmente decida admitir, ela venha com tamanha força que vai te atingir em cheio, e você não vai mais saber lidar com aquilo.

E aí você verá que passou a vida procurando por isso. A vida toda nadando – pra no fim morrer na praia.

Muito trágico, eu sei.

E olha que estranho – eu passei a vida inteira só falando e fazendo baboseiras, e de repente eu começo a filosofar toda a hora.

Talvez isso seja um sinal de que eu tenho que entender que _a minha onda não vai mais embora_.

Por mais que eu ignore-a.

_E como_ eu a ignoro. (N/a: ah pois é asiuhadiuhsauihd ;)

Será que então agora eu deveria voltar correndo pro prédio e gritar bem alto "Eu gosto de você, Potter!"?

Será?

Será que eu deveria chamá-lo reservadamente e então dizer?

Ou será que eu deveria primeiro ensaiar uma boa expressão ou um bom modo de finalmente dizer, de fato, isso?

Ow, cara! Eu acho que se todas aquelas feministas natas loucas compulsivas pudessem ouvir meus pensamentos, eu estava frita.

Tipo, eu sou feminista. Mas _como_, eu repito, como o Potter consegue fazer isso comigo?

Como ele consegue fazer com que eu deixe o meu feminismo completamente **de lado**? – é, completamente de lado _mesmo_.

Eu acho que ele tem que me ensinar isso! Deve ser um truque. Ou uma mágica.

Ou então parte daquela experiência alien da qual ele faz parte e eu, a garotinha ruiva muito indefesa, sou a cobaia!

Er, eu acho melhor eu começar a ensaiar.

- Oi James. Eu to aqui porque eu preciso te dizer que... não, não, muito, sei lá, _formal_. Potter, é importante que você escute bem e, não, não. Ah, mas que droga!

Sim, eu estou fazendo isso _na beira da praia_!

Falando em voz alta – ou talvez média.

E um cara acabou de me olhar atravessado. Será que o nome dele era Potter?

- Ah, mas isso não pode ser tão difícil. Vejamos... – limpei a garganta, para em seguida anunciar solene e idiotamente – Potter, eu gosto de você.

Eu não acredito.

Eu DEFINITIVAMENTE **não** _acredito_!

Como isso pode ser _tão _igual a uma novela? Heeeein? Eu estou aqui, numa boa, não fazendo mal pra absolutamente _ninguém_ e ainda assim os deuses do universo – ou o escritor da novela, né, eu não sei – _precisam_ fazer isso comigo.

Ele ficou imóvel – e imóvel do tipo _imóvel_, sabe. (N/a: não creio que haja algum outro tipo de... imóvel :P) Então, eu pensei: agora ele morre – bate na madeira. Porque se, tipo, ele morrer, daí sim eu fico mal, porque eu _nunca_ poderia saber o que ele iria dizer pra mim depois dessa confissão desgraçada. E então eu acho que eu morreria também ou coisa do tipo.

É, eu acho que sim.

Como ele pode ter aparecido _aqui_ e _agora_?

_Como_ eu posso ter confessado algo como _isso_ para o _Potter_ em um momento como _esse_?

Eu estava apenas treinando!

-Chora descontroladamente-

Ta, sério agora.

Ele ficou ali parado, e eu realmente considerei a possibilidade de ele desmaiar ali mesmo, ou coisa assim. Sei lá, o cara tava ali na minha frente, imóvel, meio sem expressão. Uh, que medo.

E então de repente ele acordou de seu transe estranho ao quadrado, piscando repetidas vezes. Então, falou muito rápido. – Repete.

Ergui a sobrancelha, aparentando estar _muito_ mais tranqüila do que eu realmente estava – na verdade, eu não estava _nem um pouco_ tranqüila.

Sorri internamente – e talvez externamente também, né... eu nem consegui perceber.

- Eu gosto de você, Potter. – e me xinguei mentalmente por ter **realmente** repetido isso.

Ok, Lily, agora o cara simplesmente te pede uma coisa e você vai lá e faz? Ah, faça-me o favor!

Eu tenho a impressão de que ele não tinha nem uma expressão adequada para aquele momento – porque ele fez uma expressão realmente estranha.

Mas o importante mesmo é o que ele disse depois disso.

- Oh meu Merlin, Lily... você simplesmente _não faz idéia_ de quanto tempo eu esperei pra ouvir isso. Ou pra pelo menos saber o que você sentia, nem que fosse da boca de outra pessoa, mas confirmado, sabe... cara, e agora você simplesmente está aqui... e eu estou aqui... e você me diz o que eu passei todo esse tempo esperando pra ouvir e... ah, não, Lily – tudo estava indo bem, sabe, e aí nessa parte ele empacou. Me olhou com uma expressão que eu automaticamente identifiquei como _culpada_ e baixou os olhos. Respirou fundo, para em seguida me encarar novamente - Lily, a gente fez uma aposta.

- Uma aposta? – franzi o cenho – Que tipo de aposta?

- A gente apostou que eu ficaria com você nessas férias e que o Sirius ficaria com a Marlene.

- Mas, e... ah eu não acredito que–

- Lily, escuta. Eu sei que foi idiotice completa – e eu quase gritei COMPLETA! bem alto só pra ele entender como funciona – e tudo o mais, mas eu realmente sinto muito. Sabe, talvez você não acredite – é, provavelmente _agora_ eu já não vou acreditar mais _mesmo _– mas esses sete dias fizeram algo comigo. De verdade.

"Eu passei seis anos inteiros te infernizando e não compreendendo o que estava acontecendo, pra nas férias de verão do nosso sexto ano eu finalmente aprender a lidar com o que eu sinto, entende?"

Eu fiquei meio sem palavras, não sei dizer ao certo.

Aquilo definitivamente me tocou, ok.

E eu estava tentando digerir tudo muito calmamente.

"Eu te amo."

Mas é claro: como é que eu poderia digerir algo calmamente quando James Potter está no meio?

Com a minha melhor cara de quem _não ouviu a última parte_, eu mandei:

- Mas e aí? Quem cumprisse a aposta ganhava o que? – sorri de lado, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, isso não é importante agora e– peraí! Você não ouviu o que eu disse, Lily?

Ele passou um tempo me encarando, provavelmente pensando algo do tipo "Ela ficou louca?". Mas é claro que isso não teria fundamento, considerando-se o fato de que eu _sempre fui_.

Rá!

Revirei os olhos, não podendo evitar sorrir.

- Aha. Mas e quanto à aposta?

- Lily, vamos, eu já disse que isso não é importante agora, e além do mais eu garanto que você não vai gostar de ouvir...

- É claro que é. Sempre foi. Ainda mais porque você me contou sobre ela. – eu estava decidida. Como aquelas pessoas muito exigentes. Mas eu não creio que seja _mesmo_ muito exigente – E aí?

Ele suspirou, derrotado.

- Ok, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei. A gente apostou... a Ashley.

Ele disse isso muito calmamente.

Muito, mas _muito_ calmamente.

Calmamente demais!

- Ashley?

- É, aquela garota do quinto ano que–

- Eu sei quem é Ashley! – gritei, provavelmente fazendo uma cara revoltada.

Que provavelmente o assustou bastante.

Mas ele se recuperou.

- Mas então porque pergun–

- Safado! RIDÍCULO! **Canalha**! – e comecei a bater nele.

Barraco!

Certo. Que tipo de idiotas apostam uma garota? – Eu sei, você pode responder a essa pergunta: Sirius Black e James Potter.

E agora pode me responder a essa?

Que tipo de idiota gosta de um desses caras?

**AF**!

- Lily, pare. Por favor! Eu avisei que você não iria gostar, e disse! Mas você é insistente – eu vi risos aí? Ah, não, porque se eu ouvi risos...

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO MENTIU ENTÃO? – eu gritei, agora alterando a expressão para _mode desesperada_.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Mentir? Você queria que eu _mentisse_? – ele não estava mais entendendo. Talvez estivesse até mais desesperado do que eu. – Mas e se depois você descobrisse? Você não iria ficar brava por eu ter mentido?

Arregalei os olhos, passando a bater nele com mais força.

- Potter, você não ouse deduzir que eu faça algo ou deixe de fazer! Você não _se atreva_ NUNCA! Ouviu bem? Nunca! Olha aqui... – e parei, mudando de feição _rápido demais_. Até pra mim.

Ah, mas que droga! Ele não me entende! Eu não o entendo! Nós não nos entendemos!

Sentei na areia com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Eu sei, essa não era uma hora legal pra começar a chorar, mas eu _sou_ muuuuuuuito emotiva – nossa, mentira do século. Não entendi o que me deu nessa hora. _Ataque de emotividade?_

/Corta os pulsos/ Ah, claro (N/a: ¬¬).

- Lily, me desculpe. – ele se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Porque isso foi _tão_ aconchegante? – Eu já falei pra você que esses sete dias me mudaram? – ele foi doce? Oh Meu Merlin, ele está sendo doce? Quanto tempo eu e as garotas não falamos sobre como queríamos um cara doce que, mesmo quando não nos entendesse... pelo menos fingisse que entendia? Milhares. Oh Meu Deus. – Eu já te falei... que eu estou começando a entender o que eu sinto? – ele fechou os olhos, parecendo pensar no que iria falar em seguida. – Eu já disse pra você... que eu nunca soube o que era amar – respirou bem fundo, eu pude sentir isso. Como da vez em que eu o senti sorrindo. Uuuuuuh... – antes de _conhecer_ você?

OH MEU DEUS!

OH MEU MERLIN!

OH MINHA MORGANA!

OH TODOS OS SANTOS!

Eu acho que _a gente pode_ ter uma relação às escuras, né?

Sabe, não vai ser algo **tãããão** fora do comum assim.

A não ser pelo fato de que a gente _vai ter que_ arrumar um modo de _ninguém_ saber – o que é relativamente complicado.

Mas tudo bem – eu acho.

- Lily?

Essa voz veio de muito longe – ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu.

- Lily, ruivinha?

Sacudi a cabeça – exato, como um cachorro que acaba de sair do banho – e fitei-o, meio zonza.

Em seguida, um sorriso bobo ao cubo extremo surgiu no meu rosto.

E eu fiz uma coisa que se alguém – leia-se Emme, Lene, Sirius e Remus – visse pensaria que eu estava bêbada. Pô, mas que mentira, hein; eu sei muito bem que eu não preciso estar bêbada – não necessariamente – para fazer algo como isso.

Basta o Potter estar sensualmente tentador e falar coisas extremamente fofas que me derretam e–

-volta a fita-

**Eu beijei ele.**

_É_, foda-se a minha imagem, foda-se a minha reputação, fodam-se os meus costumes, foda-se a barreira que eu criei na minha própria volta e fui aumentando durante todo esse tempo. Foda-se a mesma que eu acabo de destruir.

Foda-se t-u-d-o!

Beijei ele e _beijei mesmo_.

Meus braços se enroscaram em torno de seu pescoço com uma necessidade _nada_ escondida, e suas mãos apertaram a minha cintura com uma força controlada, o que de forma alguma tirava a graça – e que graça! – do momento. Assim que os nossos lábios se tocaram, minhas mãos mergulharam em seus cabelos charmosamente rebeldes, provavelmente os bagunçando ainda mais. As mãos dele passeavam pelas minhas costas, subiam para a minha nuca ou desciam para minha cintura – uma tentativa completamente bem-sucedida de nos aproximar _ainda mais_.

Não houve realmente _uma_ língua que pedisse passagem. Foi como algo muito programado para ser... perfeito – é, mas já estava tudo perfeito _demais_. E como as coisas _tem_ que ter um pouco de imperfeição nessa nossa vida de mistura de opostos... eu comecei a rir no meio do beijo, e a falar coisas bestas (?), fazendo com que o Potter risse também.

Foi muito divertido, pra falar a verdade.

- Que bom que você não colocou a mão na minha bunda. Senão você ia ver...

Ele riu, acariciando o meu rosto com uma das mãos, e sorrindo o seu 'trinta e dois dentes'.

- Você ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre mim.

E em seguida voltou a me "atacar" com seus beijos vorazes.

É sério, eu não sei dizer quanto tempo a gente ficou **naquelas**. Era entrar no mar, depois sair, se beijar dentro do mar, ou na areia, se deitar um em cima do outro – nada _muito _indecente – e fazer cócegas, caminhar, correr, brincar de pega-pega; além do fato de que toda a hora nós nos batíamos nas pessoas que passavam...

E por aí vai.

Qualquer um que olhasse diria que nós éramos um casal adolescente qualquer.

**É, faz sentido.**

Desses que só vem à praia pra ficar se agarrando e esquecer do mundo.

**Não, não faz sentido.**

Bom, mas o que importa é que nós estabelecemos uma espécie de acordo: _nada aconteceu_.

Supondo que ninguém conhecido tenha visto o quanto nós "_aproveitamos"_ a praia hoje, nós ainda somos Lily e Potter, os opostos e tudo o mais. Ele ainda é o metido e tarado e egocêntrico mas simpático e engraçado. E eu ainda sou a insegura e medrosa e insanamente apaixonada, além de doida nas horas vagas.

E tudo isso porque ele _não quer_ **ter** que ganhar a aposta do Sirius, e _ganhar_ a Ashley, já que agora ele é o _meu_ "namorado às escuras".

Ah é!, eu esqueci de dizer que a gente está _namorando às escuras_ – coisas de Potter's.

Um namoro que só não é um namoro normal por causa das coisas que eu citei acima – vide _"Supondo que ninguém..."_

Bom, resumindo: tudo está absolutamente normal.

_Pf, aham_.

-

**Nota da Ponta de Baixo ;D**

_Descuuulpem pelo atraso :x Primeiramente é isso._

_Vocês querem um motivo para eu ter passado quase **um mês** sem postar, quando normalmente as atualizações eram semanais?_

_**Falta de inspiração.**_

_Eu tive tempo, tive o computador livre, mas a inspiração não vinha X.X_

_Desculpa meeeeesmo, gente._

_Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, sabem ;P Teve umas partes que eu **amei,** mas umas outras eu achei nada a ver._

_Mas pelo menos acontecem as coisas que acontecem, né. Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado._

_O próximo capítulo provavelmente vai ser uma transição, já que – SIM – a fic logo estará acabando._

_Mas enfim ;)_

_Beijo enoooooooooooooooooooooorme pra vocês! **Tudo de bom**, como eu já disse lá em cima :)_

_Please, não esqueçam do review ;D_

_E sejam felizes, meus amados ;)_

_Taiana Banana Foguinho õ/ (_apelidos felizes de infância


	12. Relatos

**N/a:** Olá, gente! Tudo certo com vocês? Então, aqui estou eu, de volta à ação o/ (muito brega, han). Ah, eu sei que eu não posso resistir a perguntar se alguém que lê essa fic é do Rio Grande do Sul, e se foi ao Planeta Atlântida. Então, alguém foi? ;O Bom, eu fui!!! Hahahaha. Tava muito bom!!!! \O/// Estou totalmente em clima de Planeta ainda XDD!

Ah, deixando de lado a parte pessoal da autora, vamos à profissional (uihausha, nossa.) ;D

**REVIEWS!!!**

_Lulu Star:_ E aí flor, mais uma vez marcando presença aqui! Ai, caramba, seus elogios com certeza me ajudaram, viu? Uiahsuha, você quase morreu, foi? Nossa, cuidado ;o ahahah ! oun, eu e a Lily nos superamos/olhos brilhantes/ obrigada infinitamente, Lulu!! Sim, a fic já ta no fim :/ mas de qualquer modo, né. xD Beijo grande ;3

_Mel Black Potter:_ Ah, pois é! Essa Lily tem uma imaginação né T.T uhauhsa. Ah, você gostou do beijo? Well, eu tava bem insegura quanto a ele. Mas que ótimo então ! xD Ah, quanto a demora, é a vida né :/ Mas estou fazendo o possível para que isso não se repita... Ah, pois é, esses garotos X.X Mas eles estão se ligando pra vida aos poucos, você vai ver ;) Beijo, flor ! ;3

_Luh Caulfield:_ Luh, OMFG, FLOR, que review mais elefantesca !!!! Caramba, você certamente merece uma resposta à altura! ;D Vou tentar fazer isso. E brigada, heein! xD Então, modéstia à parte, mas eu adorei esse trecho aí que tu citou uhausha. A Lily é cômica né :O /Tahh imagina o Jay mastigando e direcionando o olhar sexy para ela, fazendo caras e bocas tentadoras de tirar o fôlego/ uihauishas, omg! ;D ho, don't worry :xx você NÃO é a única quanto à tara pelo Jamie, flor. UH. AEE! Apoiada! Lily realmente demorou eternidades para falar isso, né? E, sim, ela ainda o chama de Potter – mas é pelo bem da... do... bem, pelo bem! xD uihaushas, o coro eu acho que eu tbm ouvi o/ A parte sobre gostar de alguém, você quer dizer o negócio das ondas? É, né? Ho, eu curti essa parte (aquela que NEM comenta a própria fic) :x Bom, e enfim. Que bom que você achou legal! ;D Ah, e certamente, você não é a única a sentir ciúmes dessa ruiva – olha o que ela tem!!! E AINDA DEMORA TODO ESSE TEMPO PRA AGARRAR/volta ao normal/ hem-hem. xD OHIAIJASA, Taiana Ana foi legal :B pode chamar, se você quiser ;D Wow, que honra então! – não que a sua dor seja algum tipo de prazer, ok? Uihahsa :x PAH. Você amassou seus pobres pés pra ler a fic :o OHHHHHH! Honra! ;D Espero que seus pés tenham melhorado – nós bem sabemos que salto agulha enfiado no MEIO do pé não é uma coisa exatamente... legal ;c bleh. /Taiana Ana encarna na perua, vulgo filha de uma prostituta/ "Eu sinto muito pelo seus pezinho, Luana Ana –ho– QUERIDA ;)" /desencarna/ Não, não teve graça ;D BOH. Às vezes eu falo _querida_, mas normalmente eu tbm acho meio falso ;B OH SIIM, o FF supermau ADORA **comer, devorar, engolir, estraçalhar** /han,han/, as nossas pobres reviews. He. AH, o negócio do filme, putz, você tbm notou!! Eu tava lá bem feliz com a minha mãe no shopping e, de repente eu vejo o cartaz T.T "O amor Não Tira Férias". QUE TIPO DE PLÁGIO É ESSE? AH TRI NÉ ;D BAH, eles leram a minha fic, cara. Eu fiquei pensando ali, BAH QUE SEM GRAÇA, eu me mato pra criar um título decente e eles vão lá e fazem um filme e põem um título BEM PARECIDO! Sem Graça:x /passado o MOMENTO/. E eu estou clicando no disquetezinho insistentemente, porque vai ver né, esse Word dá pane e o review puff, que nem a Luh disse ;P Bem, talvez você se surpreenda (ou não, depende do ponto de vista. ho), mas SIM, eu imaginei a sua cena da praia e a Lily e o James e amassando uiahiusha, E você passa e fala CRU CRÉ CORRORÓ CAVI AQUÁ!. E eu realmente TIVE que rir! Hauishas ;) omg, né. Ah, pois é, o seu James né. MAS O SIRIUS É MEU:x /dá ataque/volta ao normal/sorri/ Ah, enfim. Cara, eu ADORO "As Terríveis aventuras de Billy e Mandy" /olhos brilhantemente brilhantes/ uihashsas, e eu adoro o puro osso tbm ;O AAAAAAH, você vai fazer uma fic com os marotos mosqueteiros OMG!!! Eu vou pedir, DESCARADAMENTE, para betar essa fic! – sim, provavelmente você já tem uma beta reader oficial ou coisa do tipo, mas eu posso ir lá e raptar ela, aí eu poderia betar /coça o queixo/ HAN,HAN. Então/olhos brilhantes de Gato de Botas do Shrek/ uihauihsa. TAHH DOENTE MENTAL! Ok,ok. Continuando... HÁ, eu já comecei uma fic onde a Lily era chefe de torcida, uma outra onde ela e as amigas eram do time de futebol da escola (ANTES de entrar no ar aquela novela mexicana "A vida é um jogo" que passava no SBT. XPP) Enfim, né. O QUÊ QUE EU TO FALANDO DE NOVELA MEXICANA tbm? LOGO EU, tri viciada em Rebelde ;P uihauisha ;x MAS é sério. ;) Mas enfim, né. o.o **Eu me empolguei, OLHA O TAMANHO DISSO! **OMG. /morre/revive/ Uf. Ai, Luh, é sim. a Fic está acabando e, sim, não haverá mais depois do fim/muito debochada/ PAH. Iohahsa, Esquece. Essa parte não foi importante ;) Siim, tu me deu forças para mudar o pseudônimo! YAY! E você me lembrou de que eu adoro Halloween xD E me lembrou também de que eu vivo me apaixonando à primeira vista :/ E tende normalmente a ser QUANDO OS MEUS PAIS ESTÃO COMIGO! Uh. Respira. Pois é, eu me apaixonei à primeira vista por um garoto vestido com uma camisa do meu time, no meio do mercado, e a gente ficou se encarando, e ele tava COM A MÃE DELE, e eu COM A MINHA MÃE. Que triste. E depois, quando eu estava lá no **Planeta Atlântida** (dia 03/02/07) /o/ e um garoto LINDO e tudo o mais tava lá e ele tropeçou bem na minha frente, assim, e depois ele olhou pra trás, e ele era MUITO James. Aii. Tipo, cabelo espetado, blusa azul (eu não ligo se for do Grêmio – time rival do meu –, sabe, eu _realmente_ não ligo), bermuda bonitinha, alto, magro, fofo. /baba/ AAAAAH! E nessa hora eu tava com umas amigas, só que daí dois minutos depois a gente encontrou os meus pais, na saída do show. E daí ADEEEUS menino parecido com o James!! – que sorriu involuntariamente pra mim (porque ele se virou pra trás sorrindo, não necessariamente pra mim, mas enfim.) Olha do que eu já tou falando . x.x /passa dessa parte/ AH, eu nunca li fics de Artemis Fowl. É aquele que classificavam como "o novo HP", não é? Bom, se não for, desculpe. Mas que tri esse texto ;o uihausha, você vai roubar, Luh:ooo uihauishas xD NÃO SE PREOCUPE, eu não estou nem um pouco assustada (er... talvez um pouco, por conta do meu ENORME ENTUSIASMO em responder a ela, o que ocasionou em muitas – muitas, muitas – linhas de resposta ao seu review. ;O), mas tudo bem eu acho xD ÉÉÉ, e você retribuiu demais! Você também contribuiu para o andamento da fic:D Seu review me incentivou MUITO! SIM, volte na próxima!! Espero você! E MUUUUUITO obrigada, viu Luh? Mesmo!! Beeeeeeijo, flor! uihasahsa, ok, eu acredito que você é normal ;) Adoroo³ ;3 (CARA, ESSA RESPOSTA FICOU ENORME!)

_Dm Tayashi:_ Olha tu aqui de novo !!!! É, você realmente desapareceu oO, mas tudo ceeerto, você voltou agora. AHAM, o negócio dela ensaiando, né? Putz, com certeza, você ta la, pensando sobre o que você vai falar, e daí a pessoa aparece TT, uhauisha. Totalmente Lei de Murphy sim /o/ UIHAIHSA, é, Jay sem camisa seria uma coisa MUITO interessante.. /baba/ Oh, sim, vá lá terminar suas fics, flor ;) Beijãão! ;3

_Srta Nunuh:_ Amou? Amou demasiadamente? Achou maravilhoso, lindo, e perfeito? Oh _Merlin_ digo eu, garota/olhos brilhantes/ Obrigadaaaaa! Muito, muito, muito! Mesmo! ;) Você contribuiu demais³, viu? Beeeeeeeijo gigante, flor! ;3

_J. Hillstone:_ Atraso? Que nada! Você veio, isso que importa! Você leu, você curtiu, isso é o importante, flor! ;) Muito obrigada MESMO pelos elogios todos, hein! Ah, e quanto ao negócio do Sirius, da Ashley e da aposta... bem, você vai ver xD Hahahah! Beijoooo! ;3

_JhU Radcliffe:_ Adorou? UOU! Que bom! ;DD Bah, pior né, a Lily FINALMENTE admitiu!! xDD Ah, você achou fofo, foi? Que boom, flor! Brigada ;) Estou fazendo o possível quanto a demora! Beijooo! ;3

_marina salazar potter:_ E aí, flor! xD Ai, cara, tu não sabe o quão ótimo é ver que vocês esperam por um capítulo novo! Quero dizer, eu nem sei o que é isso exatamente. Porque às vezes eu fico me culpando por não ter inspiração, ou por não estar na frente do pc escrevendo um capítulo novo, sabe ;/ e por deixar vocês esperando. Mas daí quando eu posto, vem essa enxurrada de reviews na minha humilde caixinha do Hotmail, e eu fico tão feliz!!! Ah, eu nem sei explicar!! Só queria agradecer ;) Pelos elogios, pelo incentivo, por tudo! Viu? Brigada! xD Siim, a fic já está no fim ;/ mas vamos lá! Virão outras uihauisha ! E não acha que ta na hora de escrever fics tb? uhauhsuahs. Eu adoraria ler fics de vocês todos ;) – de alguns eu já leio. Bom, enfim. Beijããão enorme, flor! ;3

_July Moon:_ Hei, flor! Ah, você gostou? Que ótimo, então! Bah, to achando que eu fiz eles ficarem juntos na hora certa mesmo né :x vocês já estavam ficando impacientes.. uhaisuhuahs! ;D Ah, que nada. TODO o comentário (quando não é xingamento ;/) é válido! Todo o comentário ajuda e incentiva. Nem que seja um "parabéns" ou um "você poderia melhorar em tal parte". Brigada, hein flor! Beijoooo grande! ;3

_Fezinha Evans:_ uhaiusha, e aí, garota/o/ Que bom que você veio! Oun, você amou a fic a lot? Nossa, que ÓTIMO! Bah, eu tb só consigo levantar a sobrancelha esquerda ;/ que saco! Uihauhsa . Ah, você amou o capítulo? AAAH que ótimo! Vocês são tão perfeitos /olhos brilhantes/ Bah, é verdade, esse James é a minha imagem de namorado perfeição. Na verdade, eu prefiro o Sirius – bom, na REALIDADE MESMO, eu acho que um namorado PERFEITO tem que ter um pouco de James, Sirius, e Remus. Mas não se pode ter tudo na vida né ;/ uhaisoiahpso ! Ah, se a Lily fuma oO olha... eu já não tenho mais tanta certeza... xD Siiim, as reviews de vocês já são automaticamente persuasivas S.S Eu me sinto na OBRIGAÇÃO de dar uma resposta à altura de tanta recepção assim ;DD E daí eu FAÇO AQUEEELE ESFORÇO pra postar rápido ;) Ou tentar ;x Bom, enfim, MUITO OBRIGADA! Beeijo enorme! ;3

_Izzie Sol:_ Aw, você voltou! Minha leitora... _experiente_! (ai, que péssimo..). Ta, to brincando ;D Ah, adorei! Adorei! Nossa, tu achou isso tudo? n.n que fofa! Ah, claro que eu reparei, poxa! Nossa, mas férias então! Que coisa ótima ;) eu fui pra praia esses dias, fui no Planeta Atlântida, uma espécie de festival com várias bandas e tudo o mais, que tem na Saba, lá na praia de Atlântida, aqui no Rio Grande do Sul G.G ;) Bom, enfim. Espero que você tenha curtido suas férias longe da tecnologia uihuishas ! .. xD Ah, que nada! Eu realmente acho que não tem idade pra essas coisas – como gostar de ler e escrever fics! Acho que vou fazer isso eternamente! Nossa, exageraaaada... uhaiushas ;) Mas, tipo, a gente pode levar isso paralelamente né ;) Faz parte ... xD ow, muito obrigada pelo review, viu flor? Achei lindo! BEEEIJO! ;3

_Izzie Sol²:_ umas 15 vezes? OOOUN uhaushas. Beijão, fofa! Adoro você! ;3

**12 reviews super fofas, gente! Eu achei tão lindo! Ah, eu já disse que eu amo vocês, né? Não tem como não amar, aliás. A recepção que a fic tem me emociona, sabem. ;) Muito obrigada por tudo mesmo!**

**Beijo enorme! Até lá em baixo /o/**

**E fiquem com mais um capt. de Surpresas !!**

Tahh .. xD

* * *

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Halliwell_

**Capítulo Onze **Relatos

**22 de Julho**

_Aproximadamente 14:30_

Obviamente essa idéia não foi minha. Quero dizer, eu não sou TÃO criativa assim, sabe. Essas coisas são para pessoas com habilidades especiais, como uma mente absolutamente inventiva e ativa e tudo o mais – para descobrir a cura para alguma doença, conseguir se tornar um Inominável, OU dar uma _superidéia_ para a namorada (às escuras) desprovida da capacidade de tê-la (a idéia) sozinha.

Em suma, a idéia de relatar as coisas que estão acontecendo partiu da cabeça do senhor James Criatividade Potter, e a namorada às escuras em questão é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que eu mesma. Como Potter não conhece cadernos (!) – parece ridículo, né? –, ele sugeriu que a gente pegasse um bloco de pergaminhos, mas aí eu resolvi que já era hora de apresentá-lo ao mundo Trouxa – pois é, antes tarde do que nunca!

Então aqui estou eu, sentada na varanda do apartamento – é, o apartamento. Sabe, muito emocionante – escrevendo nesse caderno que o JAMES – poxa, finalmente consegui lembrar de mencionar o PRIMEIRO NOME dele. Sabe, agora que a gente está namorando (mesmo que às escuras) isso é algo que eu devo começar a fazer. Eu acho – comprou SOZINHO. Vejam só, o bruxinho da mamãe já sabe fazer compras na papelaria trouxa – _caham_. Deixando de lado as baboseiras, eu pretendo relatar todos os acontecimentos das férias daqui por diante. O máximo, não?

É claro, quando algo de não-entediante – e sim interessante – acontecer.

O que eu espero que seja _logo_.

_Quinze minutos depois._

Algo de não-entediante e sim interessante definitivamente acaba de acontecer

Eu quero dizer, sério, quando a sua amiga loira maluca entra no seu quarto fugindo de seu namorado lobisomem maluco, gritando "Sai, sai, sai!" como uma patricinha esnobe e fútil – o que ela não é, mas parecia –, e te pega _bem no meio_ de uma declaração em seu caderno de relatos e, você, com o tremendo susto, faz de tudo pra esconder o caderno em questão – o que, irremediavelmente, é inútil, já que a sua amiga viu você escrevendo e fica encarando você com cara de suspeita – além do fato de que, obviamente, você não consegue encontrar um lugar nos poucos e insuficientes tempo **E** espaço, já que a Lei de Murphy NUNCA esteve ao seu lado. E você, é claro, a encara de volta, com uma falsamente falsa inocência – que ela, no caso, parece imediatamente perceber que é, de fato, falsa.

Bem, isso é interessante.

E horrível! – mas ainda assim... interessante.

- Lily... o que é isso? – ela cerrou os olhos, me encarando seriamente. Começou a dar pequenos passos na direção da cama, na volta da cama, como uma onça às voltas de sua presa.

- Isso? – me fiz de desentendida. O que foi, é claro, idiotice completa. Mas que quando se trata de mim nem é _tão_ surpreendente assim. Bom, convenhamos, não é NADA surpreendente. – Isso, isso... AH ISSO! – lancei um sorriso amarelo na direção do caderno metade de fora do travesseiro (é, eu tinha tentado esconder lá) – Isso... isso... bom, isso é só um... Ah, nada, Emme. Nada – estendo o meu sorriso _demasiadamente_, o que é capturado pela minha amiga Senhorita Emmeline Vance.

Ela só não pulou em cima de mim, no intuito de pegar o caderno das minhas mãos e descobrir de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo, porque, _creio_, Remus chegou bem naquela hora, com uma cara de maníaco do parque.

- Linezinha, onde você se meteu? – ele falou pausadamente, um pouco antes de entrar no meu quarto – Emme, você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder... Ah, _Lils_! – ele coçou a nuca, ficando gradativamente corado, enquanto sorria de uma forma extremamente constrangida.

Eu me controlei para não soltar uma gargalhada. Sério, é quase mais forte do que eu.

- Ahn, sem problemas – eu falei em um tom descontraído, lançando a Remus um sorriso meio cúmplice.

- Er... então... até mais! – e fechou a porta atrás de si. Remus, eu quero dizer. E não Emme. Emme ainda ficou no quarto, encarando a porta com as bochechas vermelhas. Ela me encarou, ainda com sua expressão curiosa, misturada com um pouco de vergonha.

- Sua ruiva safadinha, eu ainda vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, hein. Mas agora, eu... bem, já vou – me lançou só mais um olhar penetrante e imitou o namorado em seu gesto.

Bem, eu poderia ter rido naquela hora, mas a minha condição não era das melhores.

Sério, eu começo a me perguntar se essa idéia de caderno-diário-de-relatos ainda é uma boa. Quero dizer, se a gente quer manter o negócio do namoro em segredo (ou seja, às escuras!), por que motivo então eu estou escrevendo _sobre_ o namoro nesse maldito bloco? Se alguém chega a ler isso...

Bom, não sou eu quem vai _ganhar_ a Ashley mesmo, né. Ah, mas que nojo! Eu ainda _não creio_ que eles realmente tenham apostado a garota! APOSTADO! Ok que ela (definitivamente) não é a mais puritana, mas convenhamos, foi bastante canalhice... Ugh, e eu ainda me pego perguntando-me por que motivo eu ainda _namoro_ um cara desses. Vá lá, mesmo que ele diga que tenha mudado, demonstre que virou O cara certo e coisa e tal, canalhice é canalhice e não se apaga assim – com um plim. Putz, hein.

Eu mereço!

**23 de Julho**

_De manhã ainda. Não sei que horas. Não há um relógio aqui. Remus quebrou o meu._

Mais um dia de mentiras em nossa roda de amigos – muito dramática.

Ontem à tarde (depois de tudo o que eu já contei ontem mesmo) nós saímos – todos os seis – com minha mãe e meu pai – sim, impressionante, né? Foi bem divertido, na real. Meu pai insistiu na idéia de genros e tudo o mais, e começou – _realmente_ dessa vez – a falar sobre quadribol com os meninos. Perguntou em que posição eles jogavam, como funcionava, quais eram os times da Inglaterra, os jogadores mais famosos, há quanto tempo existia... Ih, um infinito de coisas. No final do dia ele já era um fã de carteirinha do Puddlemere United, como um bruxo nascido em uma nobre família de renome e com uma gorda conta no Gringotes, que cresceu indo aos jogos e ganhando tudo o que queria do time em questão. É, agora eu concordo com aquela tese de que homens _sempre_ se entendem – seja qual for a situação.

Bom, não é que eu não goste de quadribol – falando assim, parece que eu sou uma daquelas mulheres que detesta esportes, machista e coisa do tipo. Nem, na real é bem o contrário. Eu sou _bem_ feminista e realmente curto quadribol – só acho meio agressivo. Por causa dos balaços. Normalmente nos jogos que eu vejo em que a Grifinória não está jogando, seguidamente eu presencio acidentes com balaços – narizes, braços, pernas, punhos quebrados; olhos roxos, ferimentos na cabeça, machucados pelo corpo todo. Porém, quando a Grifinória joga é outra história. Sirius e Mackenzie rebatem TODOS os balaços – e com muita classe, a propósito. É definitivamente brilhante – impressionante. Os dois tem uma imensa habilidade com os bastões, a qual eu nunca havia visto antes.

Além dos batedores, há Evelyn Wood, a goleira – no início muita gente não aprovou, eu me lembro, por ela ser uma garota e coisa e tal, mas depois da saída de Ted Roberts, no nosso quarto ano – e também quarto ano de Evelyn –, ela assumiu o posto, e até hoje tem se saído realmente bem. Como artilheiros são a própria Marlene, Lucca Daniels e, você sabe, James Potter. Eu sou bem suspeita pra falar, mas os três realmente jogam bem. James foi quem marcou mais gols no Campeonato durante nosso sexto ano, e isso o deixa em uma posição favorável de possível capitão no nosso sétimo – e último, além de próximo – ano. Lawrence, apanhador até o fim do nosso sexto ano, se formou e deixou a escola. Como ele era o capitão, agora, eles terão que escolher alguém novo para ocupar tanto este cargo, quanto o próprio de apanhador.

E é por isso tudo que a nossa casa tem vencido o Campeonato das Casas nos últimos cinco anos¹ – ótimo, não?

É, realmente.

Só que eu não sei porque eu estou falando TANTO sobre quadribol aqui. Quando eu poderia falar sobre o MONTÃO de roupas que a gente comprou ontem – muito _patty_, né? Mas, realmente, foi UM MONTE de roupas.

Duas calças jeans, um casaco de frio – há, frio é piada nessa época do ano –, três blusinhas – duas regatas (uma azul, outra bege) e uma de alcinhas (verde claro) –, algumas calcinhas E um tênis novo. RÁ, um tênis novo! Eu poderia fazer a dancinha da vitória. MAS eu corro o risco de alguém entrar BEM na hora, o que seria chato E cômico, além de bastante provável, levando em conta o fato de que eu, bem... sou um imã pra coisas assim – tipo encrencas estilo um NAMORO ÀS ESCURAS!

He. Respira, Lily. Você vai ficar bem.

**24 de Julho**

_De noite. Não, eu não sei a hora. Remus ainda NEM TENTOU descobrir o feitiço pra arrumar relógios de pulso trouxas._

Nada de interessante aconteceu nem ontem o dia todo, nem hoje. Ok, a não ser pelo fato de James ter entrado sem querer no banheiro enquanto eu estava fazendo... er... o número 2 – _que vergonha_! Droga, eu tinha esquecido de trancar a porta, ok?! OK?!

DROGA!

Então ele me olhou meio apavorado, provavelmente pensando naquela citação: mulher bonita não caga! O que seria realmente ridículo, já que eu não sou bonita – ok, agora uma crise de 'eu me critico para receber elogios' não vai funcionar...

JAMES ME VIU... VOCÊ-SABE-COMO! (Não pelada, ok? NÃO PELADA!)

E isso é _bem_ constrangedor. E daí ele quase não me encarou o dia todo! Quero dizer, mais do que normalmente. Porque desde que a gente começou com esse negócio às escuras, que nós nos falamos pouco e tudo o mais – sério, é completamente estranho você ter que ignorar o fato de estar namorando; imagine isto. Marlene também já está começando a desconfiar. Mas, calma, é só mais uns dias...

Só mais uns dias.

**25 de Julho**

_12:00 em ponto – ok, eu admito, não foi uma daquelas coincidências. Sim, eu esperei dar 12:00 em ponto pra começar a escrever. É, fica mais... emocionante. Muito lesada, né? De qualquer modo, resolvi raptar o relógio de pulso da mamãe ontem à noite. Bom, ela nem usa mesmo._

Ótimo!

O que aconteceu agora há pouco – aproximadamente às 11:10 da manhã – é _realmente_ ótimo.

Você sabe o que aconteceu? VOCÊ SABE?

Não, você não sabe! Porque você é um caderno de 100 folhas, meio-escrito e SEM CÉREBRO!

Eu estava sentada no meu sofá querido, O MEU SOFÁ! (Cara, eu nem torno as coisas dramáticas, né? Mas é que, sério, isso foi tão extremamente... chato!) Bem, no meu sofá, assistindo televisão, calma, tranqüila, comendo uma bolacha recheada e tomando meu copo de leite matinal, notando James sentado _no outro sofá_, comendo uma torrada. Mamãe e papai tinham saído pra caminhar, Lene estava dormindo, Emme e Remus – pra variar um pouco – estavam no apartamento dos garotos e, Sirius, no banho há MUITO tempo (N/a: entendam como quiserem .. xD). De vez em quando eu olhava pra James, e realmente tinha vontade de pular no pescoço dele. Quero dizer, não. Bem capaz. Ah, ok. Eu tinha vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo – não sei como consegui não falar disso nos últimos quatro dias... Bom, ele é meu namorado e tudo o mais, então... eu supostamente deveria sentir isso. O fogo por dentro e... Nossa, que forte. Que... pervertido. Bom, de qualquer modo. Eu só não estava preparada pra... aquilo. É, _aquilo_.

Bem ali NO MEU – leia-se do apartamento de férias – SOFÁ QUERIDO, branquinho (!), novinho, lindinho... eu tinha que sentir aquela sensação que me era comum desde os doze anos (!) e que irremediavelmente eu sentia uma vez ao mês (aproximadamente). E então aconteceu.

É.

Isso aí.

Eu fiquei menstruada BEM na sala e bem em cima do sofá BRANCO e BEM na presença de James Potter e BEM quando o banheiro estava ocupado.

Você vê, agora, como eu tenho _sorte_.

Então eu fiz o que qualquer garota normal faria – saí correndo na direção do meu quarto.

Só que as coisas NUNCA são simples para Lily Evans, então bem na hora que eu passava pelo banheiro, Sirius abriu a porta e saiu só de toalha enrolada na cintura – frouxa –, ainda sem camisa, com os cabelos molhados e... bem, você sabe o resto. E, bem, você também deve saber que, qualquer garota, em qualquer circunstância, aproximadamente de 12 a 95 anos, pararia naquele momento para observar aquela... preciosidade da natureza... NOSSA, caramba! Eu sei, ele é o meu amigo, o Almofadinhas, o MELHOR AMIGO do meu namorado às escuras – eu não deveria pensar essas coisas com relação a ele. Certo, eu nem pensei, eu estava SÓ brincando. Aham, certo.

E então eu entrei correndo no banheiro assim que me libertei de meu estado de torpor, e ainda pude ouvir Sirius dizer algo para James.

- O que está acontecendo com ela? – foi isso, ou algo do tipo.

Então eu estou desde aquela hora no banheiro – é, mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos. O que é considerado bastante quando você – ou seja, eu – NEM ESTÁ TOMANDO BANHO.

E agora eu juro que ouvi umas batidas na porta.

Estranho.

Que eu faço? Será que eu abro?

_Tipo uma hora e sete minutos mais tarde..._

Ainda no banheiro.

Cara, eu dou um prêmio se você adivinhar que era.

Sim, James Potter.

Vou transcrever a conversa.

- Lily, abre! O Sirius foi lá acordar a Marlene, ele não ta aqui. Pode abrir. – a voz dele saiu um pouco abafada, provavelmente por causa da porta do banheiro entre nós dois (poxa, que conclusão mais... inovadora!).

Eu fiquei meio assim de abrir. Quero dizer, eu estava ali, sentada na privada – mas, bem, ele já tinha me visto assim, então...

Eu ainda NÃO ACREDITO que eu abri realmente.

Credo, a gente não é, tipo, casados nem nada, pra ficar se vendo... ahn, sentado na privada todo o dia. Eu, hein!

- Entra – eu falei, depois que já tinha me limpado devidamente e vestido a bermuda do meu pijama – meio suja, você sabe.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver parado na porta do banheiro, aparentemente um tanto quanto atucanado, um James Potter com absorvente, uma calcinha e uma outra bermuda seguros em mãos.

Eu quase desmaiei! – nem um pouco exagerada, _você sabe_.

- Eu... eu... James, o que é isso? – eu tive que rir, na real! Eu nunca havia imaginado aquela cena. Era cômico demais. E estranho demais...

E fofo _demais_ também.

- Eu... ahn, você não está em... quero dizer... naqueles dias e tal – ele parecia meio confuso e bastante constrangido. Mas sem deixar de lado o charme naturalmente fofo e extremamente... perfeito. Ele coçou a nuca, me lançando um sorriso de lado.

Bom, agora você me diz, o que mais eu poderia fazer naquele momento? Fechei a porta, puxei-o para mais perto e... o beijei.

(N/a: Toda essa parte do capítulo – até agora – foi escrita durante a madrugada do dia 7 de fevereiro. Os comentários foram respondidos nas tardes de ontem – dia 6 – e anteontem – dia 5. Eu estava/estou praticamente dormindo sentada nessa cadeira, mas eu _precisava_ escrever, porque me veio inspiração, e esses _momentos raros_ não podem ser desperdiçados. Acho que agora a onda súbita de inspiração já acabou e, antes que eu caia da cadeira com um grande estrondo e minha mãe levante pra dar bronca, eu vou ir dormir. Pretendo escrever o resto do capítulo em breve – mas a minha maldição é que as idéias vem sempre de madrugada, naquele momento 'divagações-de-antes-de-dormir', vocês sabem. E a minha mãe ta controlando o negócio de eu usar o pc muito tarde, porque eu tenho que me acostumar de novo a acordar cedinho pra ir pra aula ;/ Bom, mas é isso. Até lá em baixo, num outro dia! Beijos!)

_22:45, mais ou menos_

Eu não acredito que eu fiz aquilo!! Sim, nós ficamos nos amassando no banheiro até 13:07, quando eu recuperei minha dignidade e minha sanidade – não, eu acho que essa última já foi pelo ralo há tempos –, e me separei de James, ofegante e coisa e tal.

- A gente tem merda na cabeça... – eu sussurrei, fazendo cara de apavorada. – Como é que a gente fica no banheiro todo esse tempo, MEU DEUS, e se alguém visse a gente, e se alguém descobrisse–

E foi nessa hora que James me calou com outro beijo. Só que, tipo, ele aproveitou que eu estava falando e me beijou direto, sem selinho carinhoso ou coisa do tipo. Foi BEM bom mas, convenhamos, a gente tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível!! Bom, não os dois ao mesmo tempo, eu quero dizer.

Então eu cessei o beijo, e coloquei a mão na frente da boca, com uma cara de tirana malévola, impedindo-o de tentar outra coisa.

Ele me encarou, chateado.

- James, vamos lá, não dá pra ficar o dia todo aqui. – bom, aparentemente... ele discordava. – Sério. Vai lá e sai. Olha antes pros dois lados – eu aconselhei, como quem ensina uma criança de cinco anos a atravessar a rua. O que foi, eu admito, bem besta de se falar.

- Ah, Lily... ok, só porque você ta pedindo... – ele saiu, ainda bastante contrariado, e eu fiquei mais um tempo no banheiro ainda. Uns dez minutos – escrevi no diário-caderno-de-relatos. Me troquei e tal. Então saí, corri pro meu quarto, e me joguei na cama, de frente, com o rosto direto no travesseiro.

Bem, não, eu não estou desde aquela hora aqui no quarto. Na realidade, depois a gente almoçou – é, almoço nas férias é BEM tarde – e saiu de novo. Fomos em um clube que tem aqui – clube de piscinas. Sim, sim, aqui também tem praia, e aí você fala: nossa, por que eles vão à piscina se tem a praia? Dã, né? Bom, eu não sei, mas a tarde toda foi bem legal.

Nós saímos depois do almoço, e chegamos lá (no parque) uma meia hora depois – pegamos táxi, mamãe não estava afim de deixar um bando de adolescentes dirigirem o carro dela. No geral, foi realmente uma tarde proveitosa.

Logo quando a gente chegou lá, os garotos, Marlene e Emmeline já estavam embasbacados – eu tinha me esquecido que bruxos não conheciam parques aquáticos.

- Cara, olha aquilo lá! É muito gigante! – eu juro que vi os olhos de Marlene brilharem, e não pude deixar de rir disso. Ela estava se referindo a um tobo-águas realmente gigante, que começava na boca de um grande pirata, com tapa-olho e coisa e tal. Então o escorregador era a língua dele – meio nojento, mas bem divertido – e a água passava por ali. Terminava em uma piscina com algumas ondas.

E isso era só um dos MUITOS brinquedos do lugar.

Emmeline tomou água uma ou outra vez, Marlene e Sirius pareciam duas crianças nos brinquedos, e até Remus se deixou levar pela brincadeira, e se divertiu bastante.

Uma bela – e muito, extremamente perigosa – hora, James me puxou para um canto, e me jogou em uma das várias piscinas, entrando logo depois. Bom, até hoje à tarde, eu NUNCA, _nunca_ tinha beijado alguém dentro da água – você sabe, como naqueles comerciais de creme dental e tudo o mais. Foi muito bom, eu vou admitir. James é tão fofo, sério. Eu estou realmente achando uma pena a gente não poder gritar pra Deus, Merlin e o mundo sobre o negócio do namoro em função da maldita aposta. Ugh, isso ainda me dá um pouco de náuseas.

Quero dizer, agora que eu parei pra pensar... se James não contar a Sirius que ele ganhou a aposta até o fim das férias, então... Sirius ganha... a Ashley?

**26 de Julho**

_Simplesmente 15:20, depois do almoço._

Quanto à pergunta que ficou no ar ontem à noite, a resposta veio hoje de manhã.

Eu estava saindo do banheiro, do meu banho matinal, entro no meu quarto e encontro James sentado na minha cama. Arqueio as sobrancelhas, estranhando.

- E aí? Que está fazendo aqui? – pergunto, enquanto guardo o meu pijama e calço meus chinelos.

- Tava só olhando as coisas, nada de mais. – ele disse, esticando os braços pra trás, as mãos sobre o colchão, se apoiando. Jogou a cabeça pra trás, eu pude ver, e suspirou pesadamente. – Que saco isso, não? – me encarou com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados, que brilhavam meio que misteriosamente.

- Você quer dizer quanto a...

- É, isso aí. Sobre a gente não poder contar. – ele completou a minha fala.

Eu fechei a gaveta e me voltei pra ele, sentando no puffe fofinho cor-de-laranja.

- Bom, sim – comecei – É realmente um saco. Um total e completo saco. Mas o que você queria? Ganhar a Ashley? – perguntei tentando parecer... divertida, apesar de um pouco de sarcasmo na voz.

- Ah, que nada, Lily! Aliás, a gente já falou sobre isso, certo? Você disse que concorda que eu mudei nesse tempo aí. E é sério. Nada de Ashley – ele falou, fazendo uma cara de nojo, como quem não aprovou a comida.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas maneei a cabeça.

De repente, uma coisa me veio à mente, como um lampejo.

- Ah! Isso me lembra... Eu tinha uma coisa pra te perguntar desde ontem.

- Ah, então pergunte – ele concordou, se desapoiando da cama, e ficando apenas sentado.

- Bom, é quanto ao negócio da aposta. Por exemplo, se você contar ao Sirius que... bem, ficou comigo – revirei os olhos – e tal, então você ganha. – ele concordou – E se o Sirius disser que ficou com a Lene, ele ganha – mais uma concordância, mas ele não parecia entender aonde eu queria chegar. – Bem, e se você não contar até o final das férias, Sirius ganha mesmo assim?

Ele ficou sem fala por uns segundos. Então se pronunciou.

- Bem, tecnicamente seria assim. Mas no nosso caso não – ele sorriu, meio triunfante. Eu franzi o cenho em desentendimento. – Bom, se ninguém "conseguir", ninguém ganha nada. Ele teria que conseguir também, entende?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, coçando-a levemente.

Ele suspirou, começando de novo.

- Bom, pra eu ganhar eu tenho que ter ficado com você. Então, tecnicamente, eu ganhei; MAS apenas se o Sirius ficar sabendo. Ok até agora? – eu assenti. – Certo. Bom, e para o Sirius ganhar, eu tenho que ficar sabendo que ele ficou com a Lene. Então se eu não fiquei com você, mas Sirius também não conseguir ficar com a Lene, ele automaticamente também não ganha. Ou seja, ninguém ganha! – ele completou, sorrindo orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Esse é o meu propósito!

Eu finalmente sorri também, rindo um pouco.

- Bom, é bastante engenhoso. Apenas de um pouco complicado.

Ele riu, levantando-se da cama e depositando um selinho _discreto _em meus lábios. Então saiu do quarto.

Bom, depois eu saí também, todos nos encontramos na sala uma meia hora depois e resolvemos descer um pouco pra passear na frente do prédio.

Remus e Emmeline, como sempre, abraçadinhos. É, eu tenho inveja de não poder fazer isso com James – cara, às vezes eu penso quando que isso tudo REALMENTE aconteceu, sabe. Quero dizer, uma hora eu repugno o cara, na outra estou apaixonada por ele, depois me descubro _amando_ pela primeira vez, e então nós somos namorados às escuras. É demais pra minha cabeça!

Eu vou ter que dizer que Marlene está muito estranha. A gente não tem se falado muito como antes, e as poucas conversas que a gente teve eu nem transcrevi pra cá – dá pra ter uma idéia da enormidade que elas devem ter sido, né? Bom, eu vou descobrir isso. Marlene simplesmente _não sabe_ mentir pra mim. Emmeline sabe – muito bem. Essa loira é tri enganadora – no bom sentido, eu acho. Quero dizer, normalmente só ela consegue organizar festas surpresas e coisas do tipo, porque ela sabe esconder muito bem do aniversariante e tal. Mas... do que eu tava falando mesmo?

É, isso é bem comum. Esquecer do que eu tava falando, eu quero dizer. Não, na verdade, do que eu estava _escrevendo_, porque eu não estou falando nada (N/a: Né, Dona Luana Fernandes Pego? Bom, a review era minha 'propredade', afinal. xD). Aliás, imagine se estivesse? Bah, todos saberiam dos meus segredos. Oh, meu Merlin! Cara, que bom que eu sei escrever – pois é, às vezes a gente não dá valor pras coisas simples da vida (como saber escrever, por exemplo). Rá!

Enfim, a gente deu a tal volta pela rua e depois voltamos pro apartamento.

Então, quando eu entrei pela porta, eu simplesmente _não acreditei_ no que minhas narinas – é isso aí mesmo – me diziam. Aquele cheiro maravilhoso, que me era tão conhecido, tão querido e... e... e... eu não tenho nem palavras pra explicar... como ficam meu estômago, minha língua, meus olhos famintos, quando eu vejo, ouço, cheiro, COMO **Lasanha de Frango**. Oh, céus! É simplesmente a melhor comida e certamente a preferida ever!

Minha mãe nunca cozinha, sabe. Normalmente é meu pai que pilota o fogão – e ele o faz extremamente bem, aliás –, já que mamãe não gosta. Mas nos finais de semana, ainda antes de eu ir pra Hogwarts, e agora nas férias... ela faz a comida mais perfeita. A minha preferida. Que eu NUNCA vou enjoar. Lasanha de Frango. Queijo, massa, requeijão e frango desfiado com molho de tomate. Em diversas camadas na travessa envidraçada _sagrada_. Oh, eu simplesmente já babo só de pensar. Ainda mais de ver. Quem o diga COMER! Meu Deus!

Eu abracei minha mãe e gritei um "Lasanha de Frango!" bastante escandaloso, me dirigindo para a sala. Meus cinco amigos normais me encaravam com expressões curiosas – uma mais divertida do que a outra, eu devo dizer.

- Lily Evans, o que... foi... isso? – Marlene perguntou pausadamente, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá (_felizmente_ não mais... manchado. Ugh).

- Lene, minha querida amiga fissurada por pêssegos – eu comecei, bem psicologicamente. Ela me encarou normalmente, levando na boa a minha piada. Pô, eu não estava nem mentindo, né? – Eu simplesmente amo, venero, sabe, lasanha de frango. É a melhor comida de todas, minha cara. E, se você me dá licença, eu sinto o cheiro dela se aproximando. Minha mãe deve estar colocando-a na mesa em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

- Crianças, comida!

Eu sou mesmo ótima.

(N/a: Ok, o negócio do cinto, quatro, três, dois, um ficou idiota, né? ¬¬ ohaisoiahsa !)

_16:50. Não, 16:51 agora._

A última vez que eu escrevi aqui, estava no quarto, como de costume. Agora estou na varanda, e só estou escrevendo porque não tem _nada_ pra se fazer aqui. Parece que todo mundo resolveu descansar – um bando de preguiçosos! (ah tri) – depois de ingerir porções exageradas de lasanha – a massa e o queijo pesaram, você sabe. E, bem, eu _não tenho sono_, sou uma pessoa que não consegue dormir de dia. Então, vim aqui escrever. Sobre o que, eu não sei. Bom, ao menos aparentemente, os acontecimentos não-entediantes e sim interessantes pararam de acontecer.

**27 de Julho.**

_Não sei que horas! (esqueci o relógio da minha mãe) – no momento no apartamento dos garotos (!)_

Eu estava dormindo, esta manhã, então de repente eu senti um peso extra nas minhas pernas. Felizmente ninguém tinha pulado nelas, só sentado. Abri meus olhos calmamente, tentando ver algo em meio a claridade que vinha da janela – TODA – aberta.

- Mas o que diab–

- Nossa, quanto bom-humor já a essa hora da manhã – ouvi aquela voz tão conhecida, carregada de uma ironia divertida.

Me virei de lado, batendo do lado da cama com o braço esticado.

- Sai, James. Eu quero dormir! – reclamei, colocando o travesseiro na cara.

- Sabe que horas são, Bela Adormecida? – isso me lembrou de Marlene naquele dia de manhã há algumas semanas. Abri os olhos de repente, completamente, mas ainda sem me levantar ou mexer em função disso. Eu estava sentindo falta da companhia das meninas. Ultimamente a gente tinha andado tão... afastadas. Se falando pouco e parecendo (todas nós, não só eu) cheias de segredos.

- Não faço nem idéia – minha voz saiu abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Uma e cinco da tar... – não deixei nem ele acabar a frase, já levantei (pra ficar sentada, o que me fez ter vertigem – um saco enorme!) e mirei-o com os olhos arregalados (e os cabelos provavelmente BEM desgrenhados).

- O QUE?

- Isso aí que você ouviu, Lily. – ele me pareceu quase despreocupado. Quase.

- E por que você veio me acordar? – coloquei os pés pra fora da cama, de modo a ficar sentada ao lado dele (não liguei muito, aliás, para o fato de eu estar de camisola e tudo o mais – ou tudo o _menos_, na real).

- Queria te contar um negócio – ele suspirou, virando-se para me encarar.

- E eu estou ouvindo – eu disse, prontamente.

- Bom, Lily, acontece que... o Remus descobriu – ele disse de uma vez só, e aquilo caiu como uma grande pedra no meu estômago.

Pisquei repetidas vezes, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Como assim 'o Remus descobriu'? Você quer dizer, _descobriu mesmo_? Descobriu da gente? De nós? – eu comecei a ficar nervosa (e a aparentar isso), provavelmente fazendo com que James ficasse nervoso também. Coitado.

- É, Lily – e ele só disse isso! Tipo, _só_!

- E é só isso que você vai me dizer, James? Eu não sou legilimente pra descobrir no que você está pensando, cara. Você vai ter que fazer um esforcinho, abrir a sua boca e DESEMBUCHAR O QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU!

Eu tive que respirar fundo algumas vezes. Quero dizer, CARA, o que era aquilo?

- Sinto muito – ele disse, fechando os olhos com força. Bem, talvez estivesse rezando para que toda aquela situação não estivesse _mesmo_ acontecendo, e para acordar toscamente de um sonho agora mesmo, onde ele estaria em sua casa, na Mansão dos Potter, enquanto Sirius roncaria no quarto ao lado e ele ainda fosse o intragável Potter, que me azucrina e aposta garotas com o melhor amigo. (Será? Será que tudo isso não vale mesmo a pena?)

Bom, deveras, as coisas não eram tão simples assim.

Ainda mais porque eu sou ruiva. Quero dizer, pode parecer muito idiota, mas eu estou criando uma teoria de que, se as coisas tem que ser com alguém, as coisas _sempre_ são com as meninas ruivas.

Ser ruiva é um fardo pesado de se carregar, na verdade. Quando eu estava na primeira série da escola primária – uns quatro ou cinco antes de Hogwarts, pra você ter uma idéia de quanto tempo já faz – e a professora me escalou para o papel da Carmem Miranda, por exemplo – aquela mulher com as frutas na cabeça –, porque eu lembrava era, já que tinha os cabelos RUIVOS! Então eu chorei porque não queria fazer aquele papel. Daí... ela colocou a Julia no meu lugar. E eu fiz o papel do... caderno. (N/a: ¬¬) Eu me arrependo disso, mas é só _pra você ver _o quanto ser ruiva é doloroso/difícil/estressante, ou todos os três de uma vez, sabe.

Bom, mas enfim né.

- Digo o mesmo. Me desculpe por ter sido estúpida – eu sorri de modo bastante besta – Mas, então, você vai poder falar?

Eu não queria que o Sirius acabasse descobrindo que o James conseguiu (e que o James ganhasse a Ashley)! Sério, isso é REALMENTE uma besteira, porque ele poderia muito bem ir lá e dizer "Não! Lily Evans é a minha garota agora e eu não quero mais nenhuma além dela!", com uma voz muito grossa e decidida, recusando-se terminantemente a aceitar ganhar a aposta. Mas aí Sirius não ganharia? – quero dizer, James disse que isso não vai acontecer, mas eles provavelmente nem discutiram esse tópico (nem levaram em conta que podiam **se apaixonar **no processo!), o que pode fazer com que Sirius pense que ele pode ganhar a Ashley. E como fica Marlene em tudo isso? Eu sabia, no fundo, que ela gostava dele (do Sirius). Sei lá, mesmo que BEM no fundo mesmo. Tipo, ela sabe muito bem como ele é, como ele age, e provavelmente sofreria com tudo isso (provavelmente em silêncio, também, mas ainda assim sofreria).

E eu _não queria _isso – eu estava com muita certeza de que não.

- Remus não vai contar, eu sei disso. Eu só acho que, como ele descobriu, Marlene, Sirius e Emmeline também vão acabar descobrindo uma hora ou outra, e isso só vai ficar pior. – ele disse, voltando a olhar pra mim.

Eu meio que concordei com um meio sorriso triste, então pensei um pouco antes de falar.

- Mas... Você está querendo meio que _dizer_ a eles? – eu perguntei, tentando não ser agressiva.

- Bem... meio que sim.

- Bom, mas você não acha que aí seria pior? – eu perguntei, novamente me controlando.

- Tipo como? – ele quis saber.

- Tipo que daí você teria que _ganhar_ a Ashley – ele me interrompeu falando algo do tipo "Isso não importa! Eu não vou ser realmente obrigado a ficar com a garota ou coisas assim, no final", mas aí eu o interrompi – Mas e o Sirius, James? Já pensou? – ergui as sobrancelhas, enquanto ele me encarava curiosamente. Ele lembrava-se da nossa conversa, mas não sabia das minha divagações de alguns minutos antes – Bem, o Sirius provavelmente teria que ganhar a Ashley no final das contas, ou porque você meio que recusou, amarelou ou coisa assim, ou porque eu creio que vocês não tenham _realmente_ combinado as regras antes. E... como fica... a Lene? – eu perguntei de novo. – Você está entendendo a minha linha de raciocínio? É complicado James! Se a gente ganha, a Lene perde, o que significa que... eu perco. Você entende? – choraminguei.

- Você está certa! Porra, aonde que eu tava com a cabeça quando aceitei aquela aposta? – ele se deixou cair na minha cama, de costas, e eu realmente não creio, _não creio_, que eu não tenha visto _isso_ antes! Quero dizer, **isso** estava sendo esfregado na minha cara naquela última meia hora, ou algo assim. E eu parecia me recusar a perceber...

James Potter _sem camisa_. SEM CAMISA do tipo, totalmente!

Sem camisa. Sem camisa, deitado de costas e _inocentemente_ na minha cama! Sem camisa, deitado de costas e _inocentemente_ na minha cama E me testando. Mesmo que (aparentemente, ao menos) inconscientemente.

AH, CARA!

Tipo, eu vou dizer, eu tenho um namorado bastante evoluído _musculosamente_, se é que existe isso. Ah, céus! Tipo, ele não tem aquela barriga EXAGERADAMENTE de tanquinho, do tipo que a sua avó pode lavar a roupa ali se quiser. Cara, era mais como um tanque superficialmente bem desenhado e, no qual eu poderia dormir se quisesse – e eu não quero, sabe, _não quero_ (é um mantra!) –, e não como um tanque no qual eu iria lavar minhas roupas íntimas e minhas meias – sim, minha mãe me acostumou a lavar elas –, já que, sendo extremamente fofo e aconchegante... seria melhor aproveitado do outro jeito... _mas eu não quero_, é claro.

- Lily... Lily? – eu vi uma mão passando diante de meus olhos insistentemente, e tive que piscar algumas vezes.

- Ahn? Ah, James! – focalizei-o, e sorri meio que bobamente. Mas este sorriso em questão se desfez ao perceber que ele estava de camisa desta vez. Que decepção!... PERVERTIDA!

Hem-hem.

Me virei para o James e suspirei fundo, no momento segurando uma de suas mãos entre as minhas, e lancei um sorriso cansado – de quê, necessariamente? – pra ele, como quem está pronta para dizer "Apesar de tudo, _mon amour_, eu sei que nós sempre estaremos juntos" – daqueles romances água com dose extra de mel e açúcar. Tirando, é claro, o fato de que eu não ia dizer nada disso.

- Vamos contar pra eles?

Ele me encarou perplexo, depois descrente, e então... perplexo novamente.

- O quê? Mas você mesma não disse que...? Mas e a aposta? Mas e...? – ele não conseguia parar de fazer perguntas pela metade, ao que parecia. E isso seria divertido... Bem, é, _seria_.

Eu o interrompi calmamente.

- Eu não ligo – dei de ombros. – Para a aposta eu quero dizer. Mas nós vamos consertar isso, você vai ver – completei. – Vamos convocar uma reunião – sorri, decidida. Uma reunião era realmente uma idéia idiota, mas que na hora me pareceu boa.

Fiquei esperando que o rosto dele se tomasse de alguma expressão.

- Se você concordar, é claro – eu tentei, acrescentando.

James balançou a cabeça como um cachorro molhado (um Sirius!), ficando irremediavelmente mais gato após isso – e com o cabelo _mais_ bagunçado, é claro.

- Eu amo você – ele disse, me puxando pela mão e me direcionando para a sala. Eu resolvi entender aquelas três palavras como um "concordo", então segui junto com ele (mas não sem antes pegar o (você!) diário).

Ele soltou minha mão, quando ainda não estávamos de corpo todo visível, então avistamos Remus e Marlene (?) conversando nos sofás – é, os brancos /náuseas/.

- Reunião de emergência (N/a: isso soa extremamente patty só pra mim? ;B bleh) no apartamento de _vocês_ – apontei para Remus com meu dedo indicador, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Por sua vez, Remus franziu as dele na direção de Marlene, ao passo em que minha amiga apenas dava de ombros, concordando.

- E Emmeline e Almofadas? – James perguntou, assim que constatou de que eles não se encontravam por ali.

- Sirius no banho e Emmeline dormindo lá em cima – Remus apontou com seu dedão para o teto, e eu o segui debiloidemente. Desci o olhar novamente, e pude ver Remus e Lene levantarem-se de seus sofás, enquanto Sirius saía de seu banho e James comentava com ele rapidamente a respeito de irmos para o apê deles.

Quando dei por mim, estávamos sentados em sofás – desta vez na cor bordô (nota como eu sou sortuda? Lá era branco SÓ pra aparecer quando eu manchei! No deles é BORDÔ!), mas no mesmo modelo dos do nosso apartamento – dispostos regularmente pela sala espaçosa, com quatro pares de olhos nos encarando – a mim e a James – esperando que começássemos a falar. Emmeline, particularmente, encarava o diário (você! Ok, parei), que permanecia na minha mão esquerda, com a testa franzida.

Nesta hora eu engoli em seco.

- Gente, – comecei, meio com medo, meio receosa... completamente nervosa – a gente tem mentido durante os últimos tempos.

Ok, se eles já estavam perdidos, eu devo dizer que eles ficaram ainda mais. Eu JURO que pude ver os pontos de interrogação acima de sua cabecinhas de melão.

- Lily, você poderia falar inglês? – Sirius pediu educada e simplesmente, cruzando as pernas de modo displicente. Marlene se ajeitou melhor no lugar (ao lado de Sirius), meio incomodada.

Eu ia começar a falar. Eu juro que eu IA.

Mas aí James falou.

- Bom, é o seguinte. Em suma, nós estamos namorando.

As reações foram diversas. Quero dizer, uma derivada ou sinônima da outra; e seriam muito divertidas, não fosse a... situação.

Marlene começou a tossir escandalosamente, ao passo em que parecia tentar esconder algumas risadinhas.

Sirius desatou a rir _ainda mais_ escandalosamente do que a minha amiga morena tossia.

Emmeline arregalou os olhos de um modo HORRÍVEL, parecia que eles iam SALTAR pra fora. E o seu queixo caiu, à propósito.

Remus, porém, como era de se imaginar, abriu um **sorrisão** estilo garoto propaganda de creme dental e recostou-se melhor à cadeira, encarando a minha expressão apavorada, a meio-termo de James, e as diversificadas dos nossos três amiguinhos.

Lene foi a primeira a recuperar a compostura e falar alguma coisa.

- Mas... co-como? – ela gaguejou, provavelmente ainda não acreditando no que ouvira.

- É! – Emmeline gritou, exaltada – **desde quando**? – exigiu.

Bom, e Sirius... ele ainda não tinha parado de rir ao seu modo _canino_.

- Como, Lene? Eu sinceramente não sei. Quanto a Em, desde uma semana atrás – eu disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Eu havia decidido (durante o último minuto) que, se eu não conseguia me controlar, eu pelo menos fingiria que conseguia e, é claro, aproveitaria para desfrutar das reações que aquele momento estava causando nos meus amigos.

- Mas isso é... ESTRANHO! – Marlene gritou de repente, no que todos olhamos pra ela. – E TOTALMENTE PERFEITO, é claro. Mas muito estranho – ela afirmou veemente.

- Lily, isso é MESMO verdade, não? Você não está brincando, né? – Emmeline me encarou séria, no que eu lhe lancei um sorrisinho enigmático, para logo depois soltar uma estrondosa gargalhada, afirmando que aquilo tudo era realmente verdade.

- Cara... – Sirius me interrompeu minha risada bastante alta – vocês estão esquecendo do nosso amigo Pontinhas? PONTAS, FALA AÍ CARA! – e foi nesse momento que eu também passei a reparar em James. Recostado na poltrona, um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Calmo feito uma mula! (?) Enquanto eu _estava_ me estressando. Não, ok.

- Almofadinhas, meu caro amigo... esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Eu corei fortemente. _Muito_ fortemente, eu quero dizer. Olhei pra ele com os olhos arregalados, ao passo em que ele não fez nada além de me enlaçar pela cintura e me puxar para um beijo **daqueles**. As garotas fizeram "Ouuuuuuun" e os garotos gritaram "Urrrraaaa" ou algo do tipo. Foi MUITO engraçado, na real. Eu não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, mas eu não estava nem aí. Comecei a rir gostosamente, no meio do beijo, então a gente parou. Um com um sorriso maior que o outro.

Sirius não parecia lembrar da aposta, e James _ainda_ não havia mencionado a dita cuja. Mas eu tinha uma impressão de que uma hora ou outra ele ia falar.

Bom, essa hora chegou.

- Mas, - James começou, depois que a gente contou do negócio da praia, e estávamos perto de chegar no momento **Aposta**. – nem tudo é um mar de rosas – Me olhou de canto, e eu senti que aquela era a hora. Ele conseguiu me transmitir isso com o olhar – E o idiota aqui não poderia deixar passar essa. Obviamente, há uma besteira no meio de toda a felicidade, cometida por mim e por meu caro amigo Almofadinhas – ele direcionou o olhar para Sirius, que fez cara de alguém que de repente lembra de... algo muito importante. – A gente fez uma aposta.

- James, James... do que você está falando? – Marlene perguntou, intrigada.

- Paciência, Lene. Isso explica TODA a história de nós não podermos contar sobre o namoro pra ninguém. – eu disse, no que ela ficou quieta rapidinho.

James respirou fundo.

OMG, era a hora.

- Um pouco antes de nós virmos pra cá – Sirius, Remus e eu –, era uma tarde na minha casa e eu e Almofadinhas estávamos conversando; isso foi um pouco antes de Remus chegar. Então nós apostamos que eu ficaria com a Lily e Sirius ficaria com Marlene durante o tempo que ficássemos aqui no prédio com vocês. Bom, quem conseguisse o proposto ganharia a aposta. Ganharia Ashley, a famosa quintanista. – _Ugh_, foi o que eu pensei nessa hora. _Náuseas_ – Mas então a nossa primeira semana aqui me mudou completamente, mudou as minhas concepções... a idéia da aposta passou de genial a idiota em um estalo, e a única saída foi ficarmos namorando às escondidas. Tudo na função de tentar reverter os resultados da aposta. Eu realmente não queria ganhar a garota. E, é isso.

Emmeline alteou apenas uma sobrancelha, murmurando um sonoro – Wow!

Remus fez que não com a cabeça, desaprovando. Ele sabia da gente, mas não da aposta, aparentemente.

Sirius estava muito encolhido. A cada palavra de James ele parecia se encolher _ainda mais_.

Marlene, por sua vez, tinha uma expressão de fúria estampada na face.

- Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso – ela disse, de modo calmamente contido, piscando os olhos demoradamente. Eu e James nos entreolhamos com os olhos arregalados. Oh não. Era isso que eu temia. – Cara, homens são TODOS iguais! TODOS! Merda, quando eu penso que vocês mudaram, ainda me vem mais essa... APOSTAR UMA GAROTA! UMA GAROTA? Ok, é Ashley Coleman, mas mesmo assim! Ugh! Isso tudo está MUITO errado! – ela me lançou um olhar penetrante, talvez pensando algo como "Lily, e VOCÊ? Ainda namora um cara desses?".

Então, foi a vez de Emmeline discursar.

- O James tudo bem, ainda está mostrando o quanto mudou e o quanto amadureceu, escondeu de todo mundo o namoro, provando que gosta de verdade da Lils! – ela disse, já não mais sentada em sua poltrona – Apesar de que não precisava ter escondido, mas tudo bem... Agora você, Sirius! Bom, também nem surpreende, não é mesmo? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, irônica, encarando Sirius ameaçadoramente.

Remus se encolheu um pouco em seu sofá. E Marlene começou a ficar vermelha – muito estranho.

E foi nessa hora que as coisas novamente tomaram um rumo surpreendente.

Sirius levantou-se de seu sofá, com uma expressão decidida. Encarou Emmeline demoradamente, mas sem falar nada. Aí encarou a mim e a James, depois Remus. E então, Marlene.

E se eu achava que ele de algum modo ganharia a aposta, pensaria que tinha ganhado a aposta ou coisa assim, eu vi que estava enganada.

- Essa aposta foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já fiz. E, acredito, o Pontas também. – ele começou. – Mas eu só queria dizer que, não, o Pontas não precisa necessariamente ganhar a Ashley, apesar de que tecnicamente essa era a moral. E, bem, tampouco eu vou ganhar a Ashley. Porque, mesmo que eu não possa ter ela, eu sei quem é a minha garota. E eu descobri que é só ela que eu quero – então seu olhar pousou na Lene. E TODOS NÓS estávamos embasbacados. Muito embasbacados. _Extremamente_ embasbacados.

Tirando a Lene, que estava vermelha feito um pimentão, e sem uma expressão que eu conseguisse distinguir.

OMG! Era por isso que a Lene estava tão estranha nesses últimos tempos! Aconteceu alguma coisa entre ela e o Sirius! – Minha teoria sobre o clima entre eles não era tão furada, afinal!

Emmeline é meio cara-de-pau, então foi a primeira a falar alguma coisa.

- Oh, Meu Deus.

- Sirius... – Marlene piscou os olhos demoradamente, ignorando tudo e todos os outros presentes ali. Respirou fundo, mordeu os lábios, então ficou normal novamente, encarando-o – Você quer namorar comigo?

Eu dei um grito GRANDE e ALTO e pulei no pescoço de James, no que ele levantou do sofá, tipo me pegando no colo. Eu pude ver Emmeline dando urras, e Remus sorrir meio bobamente.

Mas a expressão de Sirius, é claro, era impagável.

- Eu... eu... eu... – ele murmurava, completamente perdido.

- Ah, cala a boca – e Marlene calou-o com um beijo, no que eu TIVE que rir.

Eu tenho certeza de que ela havia esperado por toda a sua vida algo assim – quero dizer, ela já havia tido outros namorados e tal, mas nunca um que ela gostasse _desse modo_, eu tenho certeza.

Ah, que lindo! Todos os meus melhores amigos felizes, aproveitando a vida, e juntos! E eu namorando o cara que eu amo! Tem como ser mais perfeito? Não, né?

Alguns minutos depois, Remus começou a rir bastante alto, no que nós não entendemos, apesar de acharmos engraçado.

- Ahn? – Marlene murmurou, curiosa.

- Em, tecnicamente nós já estamos no sétimo ano, né? – Remus, o garoto enigmático, perguntou para a namorada, em meio a sua crise de riso.

- Bem, amor, tecnicamente, sim. Nós passamos de ano e tudo o mais. Bom, eu achava que você soubesse disso – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertida.

Ele respondeu, misterioso:

- Só queria ter certeza. – respondeu, risonho.

- Por...? – eu perguntei, já louca pra saber pra quê tanto alarde.

- Pra poder contar aos nossos netos que os inconquistáveis marotos Sirius Black e James Potter só conquistaram as suas garotas depois de SETE anos! – e, se possível, riu ainda mais.

James emburrou, e Sirius sorriu de um modo misterioso. Eu e as garotas acompanhamos Remus em sua gargalhada.

- Errado, meu amigo lupino. – Sirius se encheu de si. – Essas duas pestinhas já nós amam, oh... há muuuuito tempo! – James concordou com ele, nos que os dois se cumprimentaram de um modo divertido.

Bom, aí foi só alegria. Risos, tiração de sarro, e felicidade.

Almoçamos por aqui mesmo – é, a gente ainda não tinha comido _nada_. E eu me pego freqüentemente viajando a respeito de como a nossa vida é perfeita. Quero dizer, o que mais eu poderia querer? Eu tenho TUDO!

Agora eu estou aqui, na varanda do apartamento deles, porque eu pedi um tempinho reservado pra escrever sobre TUDO (e que tudo) o que aconteceu hoje. A propósito, eu contei a todos eles sobre o diário (você! haushusahau). E a gente decidiu. Não vai ter mais segredos entre a gente.

VÊ? Nada consegue ser mais perfeito do que isso. Ah, agora eu vou lá que estão me chamando pra comer a torta de pêssego – OMG, agora que nós descobrimos os dotes culinários do Sirius é que a Lene casa de vez com ele. HAHAHAHA.

**28 de Julho.**

_Hora de ir embora!_

Malas prontas, carro sendo ajeitado, todo mundo de roupinha adequada pra viagem, e se arrumando pra pegar a estrada.

Nossa, eu ainda fico meio boba com o tanto de coisa que a gente passou aqui. Quero dizer, foram apenas três semanas. Mas esse simples período de tempo de 21 dias certamente vai influenciar **e muito** nas nossas vidas daqui por diante. Ok, eu falo como se James e eu já fôssemos nos casar ou coisa assim – não que a gente não vá, quero dizer. Mas acontece que o nosso apartamento de férias e toda essa cidade foram palco de muitas coisas em relativamente pouco tempo.

A gente sempre vai lembrar dessas férias, eu tenho certeza.

Férias marcadas por coisas variadas, como marotos aparecendo à sua porta, sentimentos sendo descobertos aos poucos, um gosto inusitado de uma de suas amigas por frutas no geral, o fato de seus pais começarem a falar a respeito de você criar uma família, uma crise daquele seu problema chato que você não tinha há muito tempo, tombos em sorveterias, um pedaço de noite passado em plena rua, dois de seus amigos só-dormindo juntos, um machista e uma feminista discutindo no seu quarto, um show com a melhor banda tocando músicas malucas que meio que falam da sua vida, você se meter em um namoro às escuras por conta de uma aposta imbecil, seus amigos estarem a ponto de descobrir e, é claro, você e o seu (agora DE VERDADE) namorado esclarecendo tudo.

Muito pra minha cabeça, não?

Muito para minhas humildes férias. Sim.

Acontecimentos, descobertas... _surpresas_ demais.

Mas, você sabe, ironicamente ou talvez não, surpresas são coisas fundamentais na vida de qualquer um. Ainda mais na minha. Onde parece que ela _nunca_ tiram férias – e nunca me dão férias também, porque até durante as _minhas férias _elas insistem em aparecer.

Bom, enfim. Eu não tenho muito mais o que escrever, acredito. A não ser que, apesar de tudo _mesmo_, eu estou extremamente feliz com tudo o que aconteceu. Sério, essas foram as férias mais perfeitas de toda a minha vida – e olha que elas ainda nem acabaram. Estamos recém no fim de Julho. Férias aproveitadas ao máximo, ao lado de todas as pessoas que eu mais amo – minha família e meus amigos. Tudo o que me é mais caro e mais importante na vida está aqui.

E é tudo o que eu preciso agora.

Bom, agora eu já vou porque acho que estou ouvindo Emmeline me chamar de algum lugar da casa – eu já vou descobrir onde. Provavelmente eu não vá mais escrever nesse caderno – ou talvez sim... quem sabe? Então, eu me despeço aqui do lugar perfeito onde me aconteceram algumas das melhores coisas.

Lembrando do meu momento-reflexão à beira da praia, eu realmente me sinto feliz, orgulhosa e realizada por ter parado de ignorar a minha onda. E, aliás, daqui a pouco a gente vai lá pra beira da praia pra molhar os pés e pular ondinhas – sim, isso se faz normalmente no ano novo, mas nós concordamos que estamos começando uma nova etapa em nossas vidas; cheia de coisas novas; então a gente vai comemorar isso pulando ondinhas. Quantas? Tantas quanto for possível. YEAH!

Ok, agora não é só a Emme que está me chamando. Sirius e Potter também. Ahn, certo. É James, Lily. _James_. – James este que, a propósito, vai pegar esse diário por algumas horas, ou talvez uns dias... ele vai ler você. OMG, ele vai saber de TUDO o que eu escrevi sobre ele e... Bom, talvez ele precise saber disso mesmo. HÁ. Vai ser divertido. Estranho, mas MUITO divertido.

OMG, eles estão indo pra beira da praia **sem mim**!

- OK, JÁ VOU!

* * *

¹ Bom, ao menos que eu me lembre – se você não se lembrar disso, considere o fato de que quando eu escrevi aquilo, era madrugada, e eu estava bem... com sono –, no primeiro livro de HP menciona algo a respeito de Harry ser a primeira pessoa em muito tempo a entrar pro time de quadribol logo no primeiro ano. E, bem, considerando-se que eu imagine que em toda a carreira _quadribolística_ de James, Sirius, Lene e etc, eles tenham ganho todos os Campeonatos das Casas; e, considerando que eles tenham entrado para o time no segundo ano – um pouquinho prodígios só –, a conclusão é a de que eles ganharam os últimos cinco. Bom, se você não entender da primeira vez, nem tente. Isso foi apenas um tipo de – tentativa de – esclarecimento. ;)

**N/a:** 17 páginas, people! 17! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo!! uhauauaha /olhos muito,muito brilhantes!!!/ xDD

Quase CEM reviews, folks! CEEEM! Eu ainda me lembro do meu humilde prólogo... OMG! ISSO É TÃO EMOCIONANTE! xD

Bom, demorei algum tempo novamente, né ;x Sinto muito x.x' É que com o final da fic se aproximando, mais o meu perfeccionismo incorrigível, além da minha enorme capacidade de auto-crítica ¬¬ Ou seja, a síndrome do 'Omg, ta horrível, ninguém vai gostar!', fica difícil ;x. Bom, de qualquer modo, o próximo capítulo _tende_ (não dá pra prometer nada) a vir mais rápido do que esse. Estou fazendo o possível pra agilizar. Quando eu postar o próximo (e CREIO, último ;x) já quero estar com o epílogo e toda aquela coisa do _final _pronto. Bom, mas vamos lá! xD

Nada de melancolia na minha nota da autora! ;D

À propósito, hoje a fic faz CINCO MESES /olhos brilhantes/. Olhem como minha bebê cresceu! OOOOUN! Não riam de mim, ok? Eu sou feliz ;) uhauahuauhauaha ! x) E apesar de eu não estar com uma boa fama pra prometer alguma coisa (HAIOSHOHAS) :x, estou planejando algo envolvendo o fim _definitivo_ da fic e a data em que ela completa **SEIS MESES** (meio ano JÁ, OMG). XD Vamos ver né /o/

Ah, suas pessoas extremamente fofas, eu _preciso_ agradecer _de novo_ e _de novo_ e _de novo_, por quando eu estava lá quase desistindo de tentar acabar esse capítulo (tava difícil), eu fui lá e li e reli (podem ter certeza!) os reviews de vocês, e não parava/paro de sorrir bobamente aqui !

Obrigada MESMO, viram? OH ;)

Vocês são tão importantes! E tão incentivadores!

Ah, e a história da Carmem Miranda e do caderno é real X.x' Sim, na primeira série eu chorei porque não queria interpretar a mulher com as frutas na cabeça!! E eu fiz o caderno!! X.x' (decepcionante, né? _Ugh_. É como quando eu era pequena e tinha medo de andar na montanha-russa LINDA E ROSA /UHAIUSAIHS/ que tinha no shopping, e agora eu me arrependo profundamente porque já tiraram de lá :/ E as minhas amigas andaram mesmo qdo pequenas e eu não BUAAA /idiota/ e isso é chato ;). As minhas amigas ainda zoam comigo por causa do episódio caderno/Carmem Miranda T.T uihaiushqiuhsq !

Bom, de qualquer modo né xD

**Milhões de beijos**, hein! ;) E até a próxima, folks!

Amo vocês! ;3

**Tahh Halliwell.**


	13. Via Coruja

**N/a:** CEM REVIEWS! 100! Sério, eu **nunca** pensei que eu conseguiria chegar a isso. Cara, sem idéia do quanto isso é gratificante! Sem noção! Eu fiquei tão emocionada quando vi que a Luh, minha querida amiga de reviews gigantes, de MSN, de Orkut... me deixou aquele pequeno e singelo e PERFEITO review! AH! Aquilo foi um símbolo pra mim... foi como cair definitivamente a ficha de que você está escrevendo uma coisa, e está tendo uma linda recepção que emociona você MUITO!

Ah, eu amo vocês, people:D

Vocês são tão fofos e queridos e legais e PERFEITOS! Ah!

Eu ia demorar mais pra postar esse capítulo, porque eu ainda tenho que responder aos reviews... mas eu tinha que postar hoje! E, **AVISO**, ESTE NÃO É O ÚLTIMO AINDA... Sim, eu sou muito indecisa e tal... MAS NÃO É O ÚLTIMO!

E, a propósito, não estranhem ou algo do tipo... esse capítulo é uma _coisa boba_! Eu poderia até considerar ele como um... extra! Ele não é nada emocionante e/ou mega engraçado, mas eu simplesmente gostei /emburra/ eu sempre quis escrever um capítulo assim, então...

Bom, pra quem quer uma coisa bem centrada em amizade, conversas bestas jogadas fora em um movimentado Beco Diagonal, alguns encontros com pessoinhas diversas, diversão... NO PRÓXIMO (e último! Será mesmo...?) CAPÍTULO! (Laços de Amizade)...

* * *

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Halliwell_

**Capítulo Doze **Via Coruja

De: **Remus Lupin**

Para: **Sirius Black**

Então, cadê o cara que NUNCA ia ser encoleirado, agora?

Apareça em casa, Almofadas.

Falou!

De: **Lily Evans**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Lene,

Eu ainda não acredito que tudo isso esteja acontecendo realmente. Eu estou namorado o James! Você está namorando o Sirius!!!!! – E você PEDIU pra namorar com ele!!!!

A Emme está namorando o Remus... Ok, isso não é novidade.

Ah, mas isso é tão perfeito, né?

Ok, eu estou super sentimental, mas eu realmente estou tão feliz, sabe.

Beijo,

Lily.

De: **Emmeline Vance**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Lene,

E aí, como você ta? A vida... o último mês de férias... O NAMORO! Rá!! Han, e o que você acha? Será que a Lily vai ser escolhida monitora-chefe? UHUAHUAHA!

Que dúvida, hein?

Beijo, flor

Emme.

De: **Marlene McKinnon**

Para: **Lily Evans**

Lil,

Linezinha está tirando sarro da sua cara. Estou mandando anexa a esta carta uma outra que ela me mandou. E, cara, eu concordo com ela. Você vai ter que fazer rondas ainda mais chatas durante esse ano. Bleh.

Sim, é claro que você deve estar feliz!!!! Você está namorando o cara que você ama! Eu estou namorando o cara que eu amo! (certo, eu admito UHAUISHUAS). Eu amo ele. E, bem, ao menos ele sabe a fúria que vai enfrentar se acontecer alguma coisa do tipo... bem, você sabe.

Rá! E, a propósito, quando nós vamos sair pra comprar os materiais? Já tem alguma idéia de data?

Beijo,

Lene.

De: **Marlene McKinnon**

Para: **Emmeline Vance**

Loira, você é realmente terrível.

UUUUH.

Estou bem, obrigada por perguntar, e você?

E eu concordo, né, flor.

A Lil pode bater o pé, mas ele é a mais nerd do dormitório. RÁ. (Ou a menos-não-nerd).

Beijão!

Lene.

De: **Sirius Black**

Para: **Remus Lupin**

Nossa, você não sabe COMO você é engraçado. Eu to morrendo de rir!

Sim, eu vou aparecer aí um dia desses, Sr. Lobo Safadão.

Até!

De: **Sirius Black**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Você sabia que eu te amo?

Sirius.

De: **James Potter**

Para: **Lily Evans**

Amor,

Tudo bem com você? Bom, a gente não tem se falado nem se visto, então eu pensei em te mandar uma carta. Como estão meus sogros e minha _cunhadinha_, a propósito?

Você pode vir passar uns dias na minha casa, se quiser. Sabe o quanto meus pais gostaram de você, não é? – ok que eles só te viram aquela vez na estação, mas de qualquer modo sempre falam de você.

Bom, nós temos que nos encontrar – todos nós.

Amo você,

E não demore a escrever, senão eu vou pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Beijo,

James.

De: **James Potter**

Para: **Sirius Black**

E aí, Almofadas?

Como se sente encoleirado, meu caro amigo cachorrão?

Ok, Remus já deve ter feito piada com você, né?

Certo.

Até mais!

De: **Marlene McKinnon**

Para: **Sirius Black**

Mesmo?

Mesmo mesmo mesmo?

_MEEEEESMO?_

De: **Lily Evans**

Para: **James Potter**

Oi Jay,

Bom, é verdade. Mas acontece que as coisas aqui em casa não estão exatamente nos conformes, então está difícil de arranjar tempo pra sair. Ainda mais pra ir na sua casa. – não me leve a mal, amor. Mas é que nós estamos namorando há tão pouco tempo... acho que meus pais não me deixariam dormir aí assim... Né?

Espero que responder _no mesmo dia_ não seja **demorar**.

Eu te amo demais, ok?

Bom, nós vamos nos encontrar sim. Só me deixe arranjar uma brecha que eu consigo sair de casa!

Beijo!

Lil.

De: **Lily Evans**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Eu sei que você o ama, sua anta. Eu já sabia, ó... há muito tempo.

RÁ!

Sinceramente, eu acho que a gente deveria ir comprar os materiais quando a lista chegar. Dã. Não pensou nisso, né? Ah, pois é. Ta, ok, eu sei que eu sou – estou – idiota. Mas é que o Jay me mandou uma carta/coisa fofa, então eu fico boba assim... mas enfim.

Eu não ligo! Emme e você digam o que quiserem. Eles não vão me nomear monitora-chefe ... não vão... não vão... não vão... É UM MANTRA!

Bleh.

Abraço de urso, Lene.

Lil.

De: **Sirius Black**

Para: **James Potter**

Eu não quero saber! Você também está todo bobão aí, então nem vem falar!

Certo... eu me sinto muito bem, na realidade.

MUITO BEM.

Também, como eu não estaria? Eu estou simplesmente namorando... a Lene! Marlene McKinnon! A garota dos sonhos, entende? Dos meus sonhos!

Cara, pode deixar que você vai ser convidado pro casamento. E vai ser o padrinho! O PADRINHO! – você, Peter, e o Remus, na verdade, mas enfim.

Abraço!

De: **Sirius Black**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Eu já falei que não adianta!

Não adianta tentar me testar tentando ser um protótipo de namorada-chata-e-bastante-irritante!

Porque você não é!

E, de qualquer modo, eu amaria você mesmo que você _fosse_ uma!

Você se ferrou, Lene. Agora você vai ficar comigo para o RESTO da vida.

E você vai viver até os 230, a propósito (no mínimo).

Eu te amo.

Sirius.

De: **Remus Lupin**

Para: **Emmeline Vance**

EMME, Meu Deus! A minha coruja "enguiçou" lá no apartamento do Sirius. Merlin! Não pude te mandar nem _uma_ carta porque essa porcaria de coruja não voltava!

Fiquei preocupado, porque você também não me mandou nada... então, você sabe, eu já comecei a pensar bobagens... mas aí lembrei daquele ditado de que "notícia ruim chega logo", e torci, é claro, pra que nada tivesse acontecido. Então aqui estou eu, lhe enviando esta carta para perguntar como as coisas estão. Então, como as coisas estão? OK, isso foi ridículo.

Como está a sua mãe, Em? Ela melhorou? E os seus irmãos? O seu pai? VOCÊ?

Certo, você deve estar me tirando NESSE MOMENTO para o namorado muito chato e extremamente preocupado que chega a ser irritante... mas eu sou mesmo. Então ok.

Eu amo você, garota mais linda do mundo.

Vamos combinar de nos vermos. Para comprar os materiais, talvez.

Um beijo,

Remus.

De: **James Potter**

Para: **Lily Evans**

Você não demorou, amor. Não se preocupe. E se cuide, por favor. Cuide para os garotos da sua vizinhança não te lançarem muitos olhares ou coisa assim... E se acontecer demais, me chame que eu resolvo. Ah, e pode deixar que (mesmo que você não tenha pedido, pode ter pensado) eu não vou trair você. Nem nas férias, nem lá em Hogwarts, nem depois quando estivermos trabalhando, nem NUNCA.

Não, por que você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu levei para ter o que eu _precisava_? O que eu tanto NECESSITAVA? (ou seja, VOCÊ!) Eu levei todos esses sete anos...

Não, não... agora você com certeza vai ter que me agüentar pelo resto da vida, amor.

Amo você.

James.

De: **Lily Evans**

Para: **James Potter**

OBSESSIVO! OH

Não, sério, você está bem Jamie?

Ok, estou brincando.

Se faz você se sentir melhor, eu acho que sempre gostei de você... tipo, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi ou algo assim, lá no primeiro ano.

Realmente não creio que eu tenha mesmo escrito isso, mas... vai.

Também te amo. Tipo, tanto que quase chega a ser OBSESSÃO. Ok, parei, amor.

Lil.

De: **Marlene McKinnon**

Para: **Sirius Black**

Aham, sei...

Você fala isso agora... garanto que falou a mesma coisa pra todas as outras...

230 anos, Sirius? Você só pode estar de brincadeira! PRIMEIRO: SE, e somente SE eu viver até essa idade (tipo, e você também), nós vamos estar TÃO, mas TÃO feios que não vamos mais conseguir olhar um para o outro...

Não, esquece essa última parte. Eu nunca vou ficar feia. RÁ!

Sim, eu sei que eu sou muito idiota em estar dizendo essas coisas, mas é que... bom, eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu nunca tive algo tão sério assim... não a esse ponto. Não a ponto de dizer EU TE AMO. Sirius, você não tem idéia do que essas três palavras significam pra mim. Sério, atualmente elas são tudo no que eu creio. O amor é a coisa mais bonita da qual eu já ouvi falar e a qual eu já conheci, então... sério mesmo, eu não gostaria de me magoar.

Eu REALMENTE amo você, sabe. Ainda não sei como nem porquê, mas o fato é que eu amo. Sinto muito se não consigo demonstrar muito do que eu sinto, se sou fria demais às vezes (eu sei que eu sou, ok?), mas eu quero que você saiba que é o primeiro cara pelo qual eu me apaixono desse jeito... sem medir as conseqüências nem pensar no amanhã.

É estranho estar te contando isso via coruja, mas talvez eu não tenha coragem suficiente pra te dizer isso pessoalmente...

Bom, pra finalizar, eu acho que se eu tivesse uma aliança agora, eu te mandava ela por essa carta, e te pedia em casamento – porém, você sabe, eu não tenho uma aliança nesse momento. Hoho.

Ah, até logo, amor (mais precisamente, o dia em que a gente vai se ver pra comprar os materiais);

Lene.

De: **Emmeline Vance**

Para: **Remus Lupin**

"Namorado muito chato e extremamente preocupado que chega a ser irritante"? Ah, fala sério, né, Rem! Você é o MELHOR namorado que alguém poderia querer. Sério! E pare de se fazer de coitadinho... haha.

Sim, nós estamos TODOS muito bem aqui em casa. Mamãe melhorou, não era nada de _tão_ sério assim, no final. E por aí? Como vão as coisas?

Mande notícias logo, também.

Eu AMO você, certo? MUITO!

Beijo,

Em.

De: **Lily Evans**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Emmeline Vance**

EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU FUI NOMEADA MONITORA-CHEFE! ME MATEM!

De: **Marlene McKinnon**

Para: **Lily Evans**

OH, MEU DEUS! EU NÃO CONSIGO RESPIRAR! NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE RIR!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cômico)... me explique o porquê de eu transpor a minha risada para a carta... HAM?

Lily, VOCÊ AINDA TINHA DÚVIDAS!

CDF, vai ter que fazer rondas MEEEEEGA CHATAS!

E, você vê, que eu sou MUITO amiga, né?

Rá, ok. Boa sorte, flor!

Uuuuuh.

Lene.

De: **Emmeline Vance**

Para: **Lily Evans**

RÁ! EU SABIIIIIA!

OK, a Lene, sempre mais rápida do que eu, já deve ter feito piada, né?

Acertei?

Bom, tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é: BOA SORTE – e, eu tenho pena de você.

Meus pêsames,

Sua amiga SEMPRE, para todos os momentos, pode contar, ok?

Em.

De: **Remus Lupin**

Para: **Lily Evans**

Encare isso com algo bom. Sério, se você procurar bem no fundo (bem, bem, bem no fundo) você vai achar um lado bom. Eu garanto (eu acho)!

Conte comigo, Lily.

Remus.

De: **Sirius Black**

Para: **Lily Evans**

Ow, cara! Que azar, ruiva! Nossa, sinceramente, eu sinto muito... Primeiro foi o Aluado, agora você, só o que me falta é o Pont–

Não, nem vou mencionar... senão é capaz de acontecer uma catástrofe!

Bom, isso seria engraçado, se não fosse muito trágico.

Pobre de você, amiga ruiva e garota do Pontas...

Abraço,

Sirius.

De: **James Potter**

Para: **Lily Evans**

VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR, AMOR!

NÃO VAI!

Adivinha que foi nomeado o monitor-chefe?

Não, não foi o Remus...

Não, não foi Edgar Bones...

FOI...

FOI...

FOI...

JAMES POTTER!

SIM, ISSO AÍ QUE VOCÊ OUVIU (leu)!

Cara! Lily, eu não estou acreditando. Oh, sério... bom, provavelmente você não leu toda a carta (eu aposto como não, senão você saberia!), pois deve ter parado na parte em que diz que você é monitora-chefe... MAS EU LI!

E NÓS DOIS somos os novos monitores-chefes, amor! NÓS DOIS!

CARA, em outros tempos isso seria considerado por mim uma grande oportunidade de te conquistar de vez... mas nós já estamos namorando!

Bom, deixa pra lá. Eu não devo estar fazendo muito sentido... estou muito eufórico, sabe, daí fico meio fora de ar...

Mas, então, EU TE AMO, ok?

Mais do que TUDO! SEMPRE!

Um beijo,

James.

MONITOR-CHEFE!

De: **Lily Evans** (totalmente em choque)

Para: **James Potter**

OH, MEU DEUS.

De: **Marlene McKinnon**

Para: **Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Emmeline Vance, James Potter, Remus Lupin**

Dia 15 de Agosto, às 11:30, na frente da TrapoBello Moda Mágica – COMPRA DE MATERIAIS! (Confirmem)

De: **Sirius Black**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Estarei lá, Lene.

Te amo!

De: **Remus Lupin**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Ok, Marlene.

Abraço,

Remus.

De: **Emmeline Vance**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Certinho, Lenezinha!

Beijão!

De: **James Potter**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Dia 15, 100:30, TrapoBello!

OK!

De: **Lily Evans**

Para: **Marlene McKinnon**

Fechadooo!

Mas... com que roupa eu vou?

* * *

**N/a:** Bom, eu tinha há muito tempo a idéia de fazer um capítulo em que eles trocassem cartas :D Tipo, o capítulo inteiro passado assim. Aí, vocês podem ver, saiu isso. Não ficou muito grande :x Mas eu curti.

Agora, as explicações. Não, não acabou aqui. Inicialmente, esse seria o último capítulo e daí nós teríamos ainda um epílogo. Porém, minha cabecinha perfeccionista e com uma estranha criatividade inventou que tinham que ser, no final, quinze capítulos (contando prólogo e epílogo). Daí, SIM, vai ter mais um capítulo antes do epílogo. E, SIM, ele vem rápido. Se vocês me deixarem bem feliz x) com reviews...

Ok, agora deixando a chantagem de lado, MUITO obrigada mesmo, gente. MESMO! Sério, se não fosse por vocês, eu já tinha desistido de publicar essas minhas loucuras há muito tempo! Vocês simplesmente _não têm idéia_ da importância de um review ;) eu não sabia dessa importância até o dia em que comecei a recebê-las a cada capítulo dessa fic...

Bom, chega de baboseira... estou ficando sentimental com o final da fic se aproximando... devagar, mas se aproximando... HÁ! Muuuuuuuitos beijos, pessoal! E mais uma vez obrigada de verdade! AMO vocês!

**Tahh Halliwell.**


	14. Laços de Amizade

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Halliwell_

**Capítulo Treze **Laços de Amizade

Dia perfeito à vista!

Não, porque o dia simplesmente VAI ser perfeito. Não é nem PRECISA ser perfeito, nem TALVEZ seja perfeito. **VAI** ser.

Que feliz!

Quinze de Agosto. Vou reencontrar meus amiguinhos amados depois de uma _enormidaaaade_ de tempo (cofduasemanascof) sem vê-los. YAY!

Ok, eu estou muito pateta. Mas não me culpe, eu recém acordei! Tipo, quando eu acordo cedo demais, eu tendo a ficar muito pateta/idiota/sem noção. E agora são, aproximadamente, 09:45. E você pergunta: por que eu acordei tão cedo se a gente marcou de se encontrar SÓ às 11:30? E eu te respondo: EU SOU LERDA!

Lerda para escolher roupas, lerda para escolher calçados, lerda para escolher brincos (ok, mentira. Porque eu SEMPRE (tipo, sempre _mesmo_) estou de brincos de argolas), lerda para escolher penteados... e por aí vai.

Então, tenho que acordar muito cedo pra conseguir dar conta de tudo. Ah, além do meu café da manhã mega elaborado (a refeição mais importante do diaaa, blá, blá, blá), porque nós vamos ter um longo dia de compras, diversão entre amigos, caminhada (uf!), risos. E tudo o mais!

AH, EU ESTOU TÃO FELIZ!

Ok, agora, vamos lá, Lily. Concentre-se...

_Aí, você repara na garota sentada na cama de solteiro exatamente no centro de um quarto – este inteiramente cor-de-rosa –, porém com a parte de trás encostada na parede... Repara na posição da garota... meditaçãããão, OOOOUN, OOOOUN..._

Ai, como eu sou ridícula!

Ok, então... Marlene me mandou uma coruja naquele dia, dizendo que eu usasse aquele meu vestido verde tomara-que-caia com uma estrela cor prata desenhada na parte esquerda de cima, que vai reto até a cintura, com uma espécie de pregas de cada lado, depois abre um pouco em uma saia _balonê_, curtinho mas nem tanto... que eu simplesmente _amo_, mas que quase não uso (por falta de oportunidades, ok?)... mas eu não sei. Bom, eu poderia usar aquele meu tamanco branco muito fofo que eu uso com calças jeans SEMPRE, e poderia colocar a minha tornozeleira linda que eu ganhei da minha mãe daquela vez...

MERLIN, eu já sei que roupa pôr!

LILY PULAAAAAANDO POR TODO O QUAAAAAAAAAARTOOOOO!

Bem, então eu posso colocar também o meu brinco de argolas gigantes e prateadas (combina com a tornozeleira!), além daquele colar cujo pingente parece aquelas bolas prateadas de discoteca (**N/a:** HAHA XD isso existe, e é meu. :D! ah tri ;), e pegar aquela flor branca mega divertida que eu nunca uso porque tenho vergonha, e prender a franja de lado com ela. OOOH!

Certo, eu não acredito que eu fiquei TODO ESSE TEMPO divagando a respeito da roupa que eu vou ao Beco Diagonal! Não creio! E não creio _ainda mais_ que já sejam 10:20! VIIIU? AI COMO EU DEMORO!

Peguei toda a roupa já citada anteriormente e me dirigi rapidamente ao banheiro mais próximo (o do corredor dos quartos). Peguei minhas toalhas legais e tomei meu glorioso banho. Que sensação!

* * *

No presente momento, estou eu, uma ruiva de vestido verde tomara-que-caia, tamancos brancos e uma flor no lado esquerdo do cabelo, que está solto, em frente a uma movimentada loja de roupas – TrapoBello Moda Mágica! É legal comprar roupas aqui, a Emme AMA! Eu prefiro as lojas trouxas, maaas...

- PUTAQUEOPARIU! – foi a única coisa que eu consegui gritar quando senti um peso extra (extra GGGG! Ah mais!) nas minhas frágeis costas. EMMELINE!

- LILY DO MEU CORAÇÃÃÃO! – ela gritou enquanto pulava em cima de mim, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os olhos brilhando.

Quando ela me soltou, eu revirei os olhos e me permiti soltar uma risadinha. Encarei-a por um momento e, no instante seguinte, abracei minha amiguinha querida com força! **Abraço de urso**!

Emme usava uma blusa branca de alças, meio barriga de fora, que deixava a mostra sua barriga de menina-magra-de-ruim, uma calça capri jeans e tamancos brancos como os meus, porém em um estilo diferente. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança bem feita, e pendiam de suas orelhas dois brincos em forma de estrelas.

- Que saudades, Em! – eu disse, enquanto a gente se soltava. – E aí? Alguma novidade? – perguntei, sorrindo marotamente.

Ela me encarou, descrente, mas também sorrindo.

- Saudades suas também, Lils! Mas que nada! A gente se viu há duas semanas! – ela balançou dois de seus dedos, rindo – Não tem como acontecer algo de tão 'OH' em duas semanas! – ela declarou, como se estivesse ensinando algo a uma criança de três anos.

Novamente eu sorri, e adquiri um ar mais maduro.

- E a resposta está EEEEEEE-RRADA! – ar mais maduro? Onde? – Cara Emmeline Vance, amiguinha loira, depois das minhas experiências de férias, eu constatei que... **nada** é impossível, creia-me – e pisquei pra ela, no que minha amiga apenas... caiu na gargalhada.

E foi exatamente deste modo que fomos encontradas por um Sirius Black um tanto perdido. Bom, o lugar estava realmente cheio, afinal.

- Meninas! – ele cumprimentou-nos, alegre, com um enorme sorriso. – Como vão? – perguntou, enquanto abraçava a nós duas, para em seguida colocar novamente as mãos nos bolsos.

Sirius estava bastante bonito. Vestia uma bermuda normal em tecido jeans, aqueles tênis gigantes de meninos, uma camiseta azul de mangas cavadas que lembrava as que os surfistas usam pra mostrar os músculos, e os cabelos negros desarrumados de um modo charmoso. Do _seu_ modo charmoso.

Ah, Sirius é um cara de sorte. E Lene também. Porque... bem, você sabe o porquê.

- Ah, eu to legal – eu respondi, sorrindo de lado, no que Sirius também o fez.

Emme acenou com a cabeça, e eu acabei me voltando para a vitrine.

Não deu um minuto, Marlene apareceu, muito eufórica. Pois é, neste momento é que realmente eram 11:30.

- GENTEEE! – ela gritou, pulando no pescoço do Sirius por trás, no que ele a segurou na garupa. Lene estava com os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, um short jeans, sandálias rasteirinhas, e uma blusa azul estampada. – E AÍ! Como 'cês tão?

Ela saiu de cima do Sirius, e eles se beijaram rapidamente.

- Tudo certo! – todo mundo respondeu.

Bom, mas o que interessa mesmo é que no instante seguinte o cara que é o amor da minha vida chegou. E o ar faltou para mim, sério. Ruiva necessitando de oxigênio, POR FAVOOOOR! Emergência! (**N/b: **enfermeira, o biombo! UAHAUHAUA.)

James usava uma bermuda cinza, tênis tipo os do Sirius, uma blusa branca também regata, que destacava seus músculos adquiridos com a prática do quadribol, e... WOW! Morri e estou no céu! Num segundo ele estava sorrindo pra mim, meio de longe, no meio da multidão, e no instante seguinte, eu estava nos braços dele (Eu pulei no colo dele! (e eu estou de _vestido_!) _Muito_ cena de filme!)... Foi engraçado!

- Ah, minha ruivinha linda, que saudade! – ele falou, sorrindo de modo fofo, enquanto me segurava pela cintura. Eu, por outro lado, estava sorrindo de modo débil. Eu estava simplesmente BABANDO! CARA, VAI SER LINDO ASSIM _LÁ EM CASA_! (**N/b: **na minha também, Lily. XD)

- Igualmente, Jamie! – e o beijei de novo, no que comecei a ouvir os 'hem-hem' do Sirius. Bom, nós não estávamos fazendo ninguém de vela, afinal, ou estávamos?!

AH, A EMME!

Bom, quando eu me virei, vi que Sirius só tinha feito aquilo pra atrapalhar **mesmo**, porque a Lene estava na garupa dele, sorrindo sonhadoramente na nossa direção e piscando os olhos repetidamente... é uma debochada essa minha amiga!, e Emme e Remus se "reencontravam" a alguns metros de nós quatro.

E eu nem tinha visto o Remus chegar!

Quando os dois voltaram pra perto de todos nós – a Emme um pouquinho vermelha –, eu abracei o Remus fortemente, e ele me deu um beijo estalado na testa.

Nosso amigo lobinho também não estava nada mal. Comparando com sua aparência normalmente um pouco doentia, ele não parecia nem um pouco licantropo no momento... mas isso provavelmente se deve a uma certa loirinha... HÁ! Não estava muito diferente dos outros marotos, uma bermuda também jeans... a não ser por sua blusa, que era vermelha e de mangas curtas (mas não cavadas).

- Como você está linda, Lils! – ele falou, quando a gente se soltou.

Eu dei um sorrisinho de agradecimento, e me voltei para o James. Bom, sem muitos modos de me segurar, eu senti o chão faltar sob os meus pés, como no show que teve lá na praia, e me agarrei fortemente a tudo o que eu pude (no caso, _o James_); e quando abri os olhos, estava na garupa do meu namorado.

Não levou muito tempo para que Emme também estivesse na garupa de Remus e para que os três casais felizes começassem a passear pelo Beco Diagonal, rindo das besteiras que um e outro falava.

Nossa, que sorte a nossa termos três namorados fortes que jogam quadribol e têm bom condicionamento físico! PF, agüentar os nossos pesos não é tão fácil, não!

* * *

- Não, Sirius... NÃO!

É, já era tarde demais...

Cá estamos nós, em um movimentado restaurante do Beco Diagonal, o Alley's Point. Pastéis, sucos e doces estão espalhados pela mesa...

Mas você _não_ que saber! Bom, se quer eu não sei, mas é o seguinte... aqui há uma nova mania: uma _máquina_, no caso, trouxa, que os caras do restaurante enfeitiçaram para tocar músicas o tempo todo... aí você pega (não, você COMPRA) uma ficha, vai lá e escolhe a música que você quer ouvir... (e aí todo mundo é obrigado a ficar ouvindo a _sua_ música. É claro, até que outro alguém vá lá e escolha outra música, e assim por diante) E DANÇA!

Bom, o berro de agora há pouco foi da Lene, já que Sirius a havia puxado para a pista com incrível destreza. Coitada, eu ia odiar ter que dançar (mal, conseqüentemente) na frente de **toda** essa gente...

- Ah, não! Ô, James! – eu gritei, assim que meu namorado mau tentava fazer comigo o mesmo que Sirius **conseguiu** fazer com a Lene.

- Ora, vamos, Lily! Você não deve dançar _tão_ mal assim, ruivinha... – ele sorriu sedutoramente, me chamando com gestos, enquanto eu negava veemente.

- Eu não! E, pra sua informação, eu danço MIL vezes pior do que você possa imaginar! MIL!

Ele rolou os olhos, e já ia voltar pra mesa, quando eu levantei de repente, rolei meus olhos também, e o puxei pela mão. Agora não eram só Lene e Sirius na pista. Mais gente que estava comendo por ali também resolveu se aventurar na dança. E eu era uma delas, céus! Onde, por Merlin, eu tinha metido a minha cabeça?

- Viu só? Você não dança mal nada. – James cochichou no meu ouvido esquerdo, o que me fez sentir um calafrio¹ repentino. A gente estava dançando uma música meio lenta que uma senhora muito melosa fizera questão de escolher... e o James fizera questão de dançar.

- Ah, certo – eu franzi as sobrancelhas pro James, fazendo graça. Ele riu um pouco, e voltamos a ficar quietos.

Quando essa música acabou, eu pedi pra gente sentar, já que eu não estava mais tão acostumada a dançar... aquele negócio todo de dois passinhos pra cá, dois pra lá, um pra trás, esquerda, direita... ugh, fazia tempo que eu não sabia o que era isso. Acho que desde... a minha festa de dezesseis! Rá!

Nos sentamos na mesa e, logo depois, Emme e Remus, Lene e Sirius, também se juntaram a nós.

Cara, isso ainda era uma saída para **comprar materiais**?

- Pontas! – Sirius gritou do nada. Tipo, a gente estava falando na boa sobre como a gente enrola pra comprar os materiais e ele... "Pontas!"

Encarei Sirius interrogativamente, e depois James.

Franzi as sobrancelhas em desentendimento.

- Eu não acredito que você é monitor-chefe! – ele fez uma cara de desolação, desapontamento... que depois mudou para uma de incompreendido. E, por fim, encarou James com uma expressão reprovadora.

James sorria com o canto da boca, enquanto Marlene e Remus já riam abertamente. Eu e Emmeline apenas encarávamos Sirius com curiosidade, esperando seu discurso.

- Ok, primeiro foi o Remus... tudo bem que ele é o Remus, o mais estudioso de nós quatro e tal, mas ele não deixa de ser o Aluado! Aluado, o maroto! – ele bateu na mesa com a mão aberta, no que eu dei um pequeno pulo na minha cadeira. James me encarou, divertido – Então, depois Lily. Bom, Lily sempre foi bastante bem na escola – COF, COF, COF, COF! **BEM **na escola? Aonde, que eu não sei? – e, de todo o jeito, ela não é uma marota... – ele me encarou um pouquinho, depois sorriu misteriosamente – ... completa. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Ok. Tudo certo. Nada de tão _fora do comum_. Mas agora, virem me dizer que VOCÊ, James Potter, o Pontas, O maroto, foi nomeado monitor-chefe! É MUITO desgosto pra uma pessoa só! Olhem no que eu me transformei! – ele fez praticamente _uma cena_ ali... no meio do restaurante!

Cara, o Sirius é louco!

- Sirius, olha o barraco... – eu alertei, quando uma mulher olhou estranhamente pra nossa mesa.

Bom, mas parecia que só eu me importava com isso por ali. TODO mundo estava é se divertindo com **o desgosto de Sirius Black**! Ai, ai...

* * *

Duendes me dão medo. Sério! MUITO medo!

Pra quê essas criaturas têm que existir? PRA QUÊ? Eles só servem... bem, para guardar BANCOS! E o dinheiro das pessoas! SÓ!

Droga de duendes!

Você está lá, feliz, porque vai comprar o seu material e tudo o mais, então aqueles duendes com caras feias e disformes te encaram com seus olhos caídos e sua expressão severa. E te dizem "QUANTO?" quando você está prestes a trocar suas libras pelos seus galeões, nuques e sicles. Bom, eu sou péssima em matemática, então eu simplesmente dou as minhas notas e espero que ele vá até lá atrás e pegue moedas enormes que parecem medalhas para me dar. Ele me devolve um saco de pano com minhas medalhas, digo, moedas, e eu quase digo "Estou confiando em você, Sr. Duende", assim como o pai da Ariel falava para o Sebastião e tal. Bom, duendes só servem pra isso mesmo, então eles não devem roubar ou ser algum tipo de corruptos de galeões (Eu nunca ouvi falar, sabe, de duendes com mansões em Miami Beach e coisa e tal...). É. Bem, eu prefiro acreditar que não.

Saímos do Gringotes finalmente, depois que as pessoas que têm coragem **e** estômago suficientes para andar nos carrinhos de minério, vulgo amigos, voltaram de seu passeio na busca de sua grana.

- Ah, fala sério, Lily! Você tem medo de duendes? – Sirius perguntou, sarcástico. Certo, vão começar a zoar com a minha cara agora, então?

- Tenho, e daí? – eu respondi com outra pergunta (retórica, mas ok).

- É um medo bobo. – Emme deu de ombros – Quero dizer, eles são **só** duendes. Só. Servem apenas pra guardar o nosso dinheiro e proteger o Gringotes, porque são muito bons e inteligentes quanto a senhas e cofres e coisa e tal.

- É, é... que seja. – concordei de qualquer jeito. – Mas eles ainda são assustadores!

Marlene revirou os olhos, enquanto Remus e James soltavam uma pequena risada.

As pessoas não me entendem... não, fala sério, deve ter alguém no mundo que tenha medo de duendes assim como eu!

Tem que ter!

Então, nós continuamos caminhando, e acabamos parando em frente a nossa querida conhecida **E** muito lotada Floreios & Borrões. Livros de Sétimo ano são O OLHO DA CARA de caros, mas mesmo assim eu vou ter que comprá-los novos e tudo o mais, já que é o último ano e eu não tenho o mínimo contato com as pessoas que se formaram no ano passado, de modo que não há como comprar um usado. E a F&B não faz mais a feira de livros usados que fazia até uns quatro anos atrás, então...

- Qual o nome do livro de DCAT mesmo, Lils? – Lene gritou do outro lado da loja, e eu me peguei parada na porta de entrada, ao lado de uma grande pilha de livros de literatura trouxa. Segui até minha amiga, tirando a lista da bolsa ao mesmo tempo que caminhava.

- Ahn... hum... er, DCAT... Guia Avançado de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras – Volume VII, com atividades. É, é isso aí.

Lene repetiu de modo precário o que eu acabara de dizer, aí eu revirei os olhos e alcancei a lista dos materiais pro cara do balcão. Ele fez uma expressão de quem (afinal) entendeu, e foi lá no estoque buscar os nossos exemplares. Marlene começou a se distrair na procura por outros livros e acabou do outro lado da loja. Eu me encostei um pouco no balcão, apoiando o queixo na mão.

Então, senti duas mãos fortes me segurarem pela cintura suavemente e não pude deixar de sorrir. Wow, fala sério! Quem não gostaria de ter um namorado que nem o meu?

Me virei pra trás, CRENTE de que era o James ali e já pronta pra dar um beijo daqueles, quando eu percebo que quem tinha me abraçado _por trás_ na verdade era...

EDGAR BONES!

- EDGAR! – meus olhos brilharam e eu pulei no pescoço do loiro à minha frente. Ele ficou sem ação por apenas um instante, e no seguinte me abraçou de volta. – Ai, Edgar! Putz, que susto! Mas... que saudades, cara! Que saudades! Ah, meu Merlin! Ai, Edgar! – eu encarei-o com um sorriso ENORME na face, vendo que ele também sorria bastante.

Nossa, eu finalmente vou ter que admitir que aquela teoria de que os garotos espicham MUITO em POUCO tempo é verdadeira. Além de mais alto, Edgar também estava muito mais forte... tinha realmente botado corpo – quem o conhecesse há pouco tempo não diria que um dia ele já fora mais baixinho do que eu! É, _pode crer_!

Bom, explicando... eu não estava fazendo nenhum tipo de safadeza! Edgar é simplesmente o 3º cara mais fofo que há (só perde pra James... e Remus. É) no mundo. Ele foi uma das primeiras pessoas que eu conheci quando entrei em Hogwarts, e infelizmente não ficou na Grifinória, e sim na Corvinal. Bom, resumindo, ele é um grande amigo, inclusive de James. Os dois sempre foram adversários diretos nos jogos de Quadribol (ambos na posição de artilheiro principal) Grifinória X Corvinal, mas também bastante amigos. Além disso, Edgar namora uma grande amiga minha, Dorcas Meadowes. Dorcas faz várias aulas conosco, mas também é da Corvinal.

- Lily! Nossa, como está linda essa minha amiga! – ele me elogiou, girando-me em torno de mim mesma, ao passo em que eu lhe lancei um sorriso tímido. – Mas e aí? Está sozinha por aqui? – franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando.

- Ah, não! Meus amigos e meu namorado devem estar por aqui em algum lugar – olhei ao redor com a testa franzida.

Por um momento ele apenas concordou, mas de repente pareceu se tocar de alguma coisa.

Me encarou, sorrindo confuso.

- Namorado? Você está namorando, senhorita Evans? – ele sorriu, feliz – Com quem, eu poderia saber?

- Comigo – do nada uma voz surgiu do nosso lado, e Edgar e eu olhamos para a direção na mesma hora. Meu pescoço chegou a estalar, tamanha foi a força com que eu o virei.

Sorri, esperando pra ver a reação de Edgar.

Meu amigo meio que arregalou os olhos, então me olhou com um sorriso estranho. Ele não parecia estar entendendo.

- Lily... é... verdade o que o James falou? Vocês...?

- Aham – concordei, já quase gargalhando da confusão de Edgar.

James também sorria. Meio de orgulho também, eu não sei.

- Wow! – Edgar respirou fundo e soltou o ar, rindo depois – Por essa eu realmente não esperava, vocês... realmente me pegaram de surpresa! Mas... – se voltou pra James – Ah, toca aqui, cara! – e eles apertaram as mãos daquela... bem, daquela forma que meninos apertam as mãos. Ahá! Depois se abraçaram, digo, _bateram_ um nas costas do outro. – Cuida bem dela, viu cara? To de olho, hein! – ele me olhou de canto de olho, meio repreendedor – Essa menina é como uma irmã mais nova pra mim.

Ah, fala sério! Do que mais eu preciso? Amigos tão perfeitos, um namorado, sim, PERFEITO. Ah! Minha vida É perfeita!

- Pode deixar, Edgar! Nem que ela tente fugir, cara... eu não vou deixar. Agora ela é minha pra vida inteira – James sorriu pra mim e me pegou pela cintura, me abraçando por trás logo em seguida e encaixando seu queixo na curva do meu pescoço.

Nossa, ele está me testando ou o quê? Putz, isso é covardia! Ai, ai...

Edgar sorria pra gente, realmente feliz. Sabe, é desse tipo de coisa que eu gosto. Amizades verdadeiras. É muito bom conseguir _realmente_ ver que uma pessoa está feliz por você, sabe... Edgar é esse tipo de pessoa. Nossa, ele é totalmente verdadeiro. E está ali, sorrindo pra gente como se dissesse _sejam felizes para sempre, caras. E contem comigo._

Bom, já estou filosofando demais...

- Ei, Edgar, eu já comprei o livro, a gente pode ir! – ouvi uma voz abafada. Peraí, eu conheço essa voz...

- DORCAS! – me soltei de James, assim que notei uma menina loira e baixinha com apenas uma sacola saindo de uma sala lateral da loja. Acho que a coitada nem teve tempo de ver nada, tamanho fora o _repentinamente_ com que eu a abracei. – Que saudades suuuuas, menina!

Quando eu finalmente a soltei e deixe-a respirar, minha amiga loira estava com os cabelos um tantinho desalinhados e um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Lily! – ela me abraçou de novo, colocando a sacola no chão – Nossa, quanto tempo, amiga! Ai, e como você está linda! E alta! – logo depois de ela dizer isso, nós duas rimos. Dorcas _sempre_ foi a mais baixinha da turma. Isso não influencia de modo algum em sua beleza... exótica. Cabelos loiros e ondulados, pele morena e olhos verdes, muito verdes. Além de seu sorriso de dentes perfeitamente brancos. – Ah, e aí? Quem está por aqui com você?

Me lembrei de Edgar e James de repente, e me virei pra trás. Os dois estavam parados no mesmo lugar em que eu os deixara, e sorriam na nossa direção.

Encarei Dorcas por um momento. Ela me olhou de volta, erguendo uma sobrancelha, intrigada.

- James Potter?

- É – respondi, ficando um pouco vermelha. Cara, por que será que é tão mais divertido E constrangedor contar uma coisa dessas para uma menina? Para uma amiga, necessariamente? – Nós estamos... namorando.

A boca de Dorcas **totalmente** se escancarou, e ela soltou uma exclamação ao mesmo tempo em que perguntava:

- Sério? – os olhos claros levemente arregalados.

- Sim! – eu disse, me empolgando.

- Ah, que tudo! – ela gritou, pulando, enquanto eu começava a rir de sua felicidade.

Bom, então eu notei como Dorcas estava vestida – com uma bermuda preta muito fofa, curta e de um tecido que eu não conhecia; uma sandália, também preta, de tiras e salto não muito alto; e uma blusa branca justa ao corpo e de mangas cavadas. Os cabelos estavam soltos, apenas a franja pra trás com presilhas.

Dorcas chamou os meninos, empolgada.

Quando eles chegaram, ele logo pulou no pescoço de Edgar, esbanjando alegria.

- Você viu, amor? A Lily e o James! Não é o máximo? – ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

Eu soltei uma leve gargalhada, e desta vez realmente era James me abraçando por trás.

- Ah, sim, eu vi. E até já mostrei qual é que é a parada pro James – Edgar brincou, divertido.

James entrou na brincadeira, rindo um pouco e passando a mão pelos cabelos, assanhando-os.

- Cara, vocês dois são, tipo... predestinados – Dorcas disse com um ar sonhador. É doida essa minha amiga!

- Sei... – eu alteei as sobrancelhas.

- Sério, Lils!

- O que é sério? – Marlene apareceu, sorrindo e puxando Sirius pela mão. Sirius já estava com uma _grande_ sacola na mão. Ai, ai...

- A Lily e o James, Marlene! – Dorcas repetiu, rindo.

- Ah, DORCAAAS! – Lene sorriu, abraçando-a. Elas também eram amigas. – E Edgar – ele retribuiu o sorriso de Lene.

Sirius deu um oi geral quando chegou com a sacola.

Remus e Emmeline logo também se juntaram a nós e todos compramos os nossos materiais. Demorou um pouco, ainda mais porque nós – principalmente as meninas – não parávamos de falar. Eram férias, viagens, hotéis em praias legais, um monte de surpresas e etc...

* * *

Tem coisa melhor do que uma bola de sorvete? Não, né? Ok, agora imagine três bolas de sorvete – Rocher, Chocolate e Rocher de novo –, uma banana cortada ao meio, caldas quentes e não-quentes de chocolate, granulado, confete... e o canudinho de biscoito. Ahhh, cara, isso é mais do que bom! É MEGA bom!

Agora adicione à _receita da tarde perfeita_, essa sorveteria que é simplesmente a MELHOR de todo o Beco Diagonal, tanto em ambiente, quanto em qualidade dos produtos. E, além disso, os melhores amigos **sempre** e muita conversa divertida.

Quando estávamos passeando pelo Beco após sairmos da Floreios e Borrões, Emmeline, Remus, Marlene, Sirius, Dorcas, Edgar, James e eu, encontramos por acaso Alice McConelly e Frank Longbottom, dois outros Corvinais muito gente boa, que são namorados, e mais pra frente o muito, muito, _muito_ sumido Peter Pettigrew e Andrômeda Tonks, a prima Lufa-Lufa do Sirius que tem a nossa idade. Nunca fui _muito_ próxima dela, mas as aulas que fizemos juntas ao longo destes seis anos me mostraram o quão boa pessoa ela é. Andrômeda, ou Andie, é bastante diferente de suas duas irmãs mais novas – Bellatrix, sexto ano, e Narcissa, quinto ano. Estas são realmente duas **cobras**.

Bom, aí foi só alegria. Juntamos três mesas na sorveteria e estamos todos aqui saboreando deliciosas porções de sorvetes de chocolate, morango, creme, algumas frutas variadas, outros sabores artificiais... Humm...

- Lily, como é que você consegue comer _só_ chocolate? – Sirius me perguntou numa hora.

Eu sorri, revirando os olhos.

- Simples! Eu AAAAAMO chocolate – e mostrei a língua pra ele.

Ele também sorriu e revirou os olhos, voltando a comer seu sorvete bastante estranho – calda de morango por cima de três bolas, baunilha, melão e uva, com granulados cor-de-laranja. Não sou NADA chegada a sorvete de frutas. Ho, se eu quiser frutas eu como em casa! HAHAHAHA!

Eu tinha uma impressão errada a respeito dos Lufa-Lufas... quero dizer, quando você vê aqueles caras _geralmente_ excluídos do resto, com suas vestes preto e amarela, parecendo abelhas de uniforme... bem, você realmente não tem muito o que imaginar... além de caras excluídos e chatos, ou sei lá.

Mas eu estava MUITO errada!

Digo, eu até já comentei que conhecia ela, a Andie, de vista, de dar "oi", de algumas aulas... ela era bastante simpática e gentil e coisa e tal. Mas eu não imaginava que ela fosse tão... ah, sei lá.

- Mas... HAHAHAHA... não, HAHAHAHA... ah, fala sério, Lily! HAHAHA! – Andie não falava coisa com coisa, de tanto que a menina ria. Ela é MUITO espontânea, fala sério! Já se enturmou, tipo, de cara!

Muito divertida a Andrômeda, com certeza!

Estou revendo os meus conceitos a respeito dos Lufa-Lufas... Rá!

- Hei, Pontas... mas e aí, quando vai pedir a Lil em casamento?

Bom, desnecessário dizer que eu TOTALMENTE me engasguei e quase cuspi **TODO** o sorvete na mesa _e_ meio que na cara do Pete, assim que o próprio soltou essa... essa... _COISA_ QUE EU **NÃO** ESPERAVA! PETER PETTIGREW!

Bom, Sirius, Remus e Edgar **_só_** riram... Dorcas arregalou os olhos, que brilharam em divertimento... Marlene e Emmeline se entreolharam e sorriram de modos idênticos... Andie soltou um pequeno risinho – ainda era meio que novidade pra ela o fato de a gente estar namorando e tal – e, James, você sabe, ficou BEM vermelho.

Wow, mas o Pete não controla a língua MESMO!

Ah, mas logo depois de ficar vermelho, Jamie se recompôs e colocou o seu melhor sorriso em seu rosto de galã de novela. Me encarou, divertido.

- Agora mesmo, se ela quiser – ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os **totalmente** – É só alguém me conseguir um anel lindo que nem a minha flor.

Eu revirei os olhos, e ri pra descontrair. Sério, dessa vez EU estava **MEGA** vermelha!

- Ah, Jay, que nada! – dei um tapinha em seu ombro, de brincadeira. – Aqui, eu ainda quero namorar por MUITO tempo antes de noivar. Aí ficar MUITO tempo noiva, pra só então casar – sorri, divertida.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos de James, _quase_ despercebido.

- Ah, então você admite que quer se casar comigo, mesmo que só daqui a MUITO tempo, e passar TODA a sua vida do _meu_ lado – e isso não foi uma pergunta, eu percebi. Wow, mas que namorado egocêntrico que eu fui arrumar, hein!

Revirei os olhos, provavelmente pela qüinquagésima vez no dia, e me inclinei para ele, que estava sentado do meu lado – vale lembrar que nessa hora todo mundo estava ou rindo ou observando a gente ou ambos.

- Fazer o quê? Eu te amo, né, **meu** idiota?

Eu ainda pude ver, como num flash, a expressão ofendida de James. Ah, mas foi por pouco tempo. Colei meus lábios aos dele e, de repente, eu tinha ele na minha mão. Há, MEU James. Ainda é estranho pensar nisso _desse jeito_. Bom, de algum modo, James também **me tem** totalmente na sua mão... mas isso é outra história.

O que interessa é que a gente se separou rindo, mais uma vez com um dos 'hem-hem's' do Sirius, e que passamos uma maravilhosa tarde entre amigos naquele lugar que _sempre_ vai significar TUDO pra mim. Foi bem ALI, no Beco Diagonal, que eu entendi **realmente** todo esse negócio de bruxaria, feitiços e coisa e tal... foi ali que eu compreendi **realmente** que eu fazia mesmo parte de tudo aquilo. Foi ali que eu conheci os melhores amigos... foi por ali que eu passei em todos os inícios de ano letivo pra comprar meus materiais de aulas... **É** ali, é **aqui**... que eu estou agora, e é desse lugar, exatamente do modo como está... que eu vou me lembrar pra sempre.

Muito emocionante, certo?

HAHA. Eu já disse, eu podia ser filósofa!

Mas... mas... Eu ainda não acredito que essa foi a última compra de materiais, cara! Daqui a pouco o pessoal vai estar todo se formando!... E, então, isso me faz chegar a uma, você sabe, _brilhante_ conclusão... COMO O TEMPO PASSOU **RÁPIDO!**

* * *

**N/b: calma que a beta precisa se recompor. /respira fundo/ Ok. To pronta. TÁÁÁÁÁH/olhos brilhando/ Sabe, quando eu li o prólogo dessa fic, eu sabia que seria diferente. Eu sabia que ela iria me encantar de um jeito que nenhuma outra iria. Eu sabia que o que eu ia me divertir aqui como nunca. Eu sabia desde o começo que a fic seria perfeita. E eu estava certa – olha a que ponto nós chegamos! Eu NUNCA, nunca, nunca mesmo, nem em um milhão de anos, acharia que tantas coisas pudessem acontecer. Eu amo a sua Lily, amo seu James, amo o Sirius, o Remo, a Lene, a Emm, eu amo toooodo mundo/baba/ Cara, eu não poderia estar mais feliz e mais triste do que estou agora. Feliz porque eu fui a beta DESSA fic, e triste porque ela acabou. Mas é CLARO, é ÓBVIO, que você vai fazer uma continuação.**

**Tudo bem, eu paro por aqui, porque além do meu rosto ter se transformado numa Catarata do Iguaçu de rímel, eu simplesmente NUNCA vou conseguir explicar o quanto essas letras que formaram cada palavra da fic significaram pra mim. Esse é um sentimento que é, eu tenho sim certeza absoluta, ninguém vai entender. É aquela coisa única, que você sabe que só vai sentir _uma vez _na sua vida inteira. Eu só tenho que agradecer a você por ter escrito e ter me dado a oportunidade de betar essa obra-prima. E gente, comentem pra Táh PORQUE DIZ, ELA MERECE, NÉ?**

**Muitos, muito beijos e muuuita saudade antecipada ficam aqui,**

**BruL.**

* * *

¹ homenagem à Fran aprendiz de _malicioooooosa_. Se por um acaso bem acaso do destino ela ler isso... ela vai entender ;)

**N/a:** Último capítulo, gente:o e BETADOO ainda por cima ;) mas que luxoo uhausha :D brigada BRUUU, amada! Bejo:D

... FOLKS, Só falta o Epílogo! Uhauhauahauha

Bom, não vou me estender muito, e todas as coisas de FINAL vem com o Epílogo :) Ah, e só mais uma coisinha... não sei se vocês perceberam, mas foi o que eu tentei transmitir... nesse capítulo apareceram algumas carinhas novas... personagens que já eram conhecidos dos personagens, porém não dos leitores. Provavelmente essa base vai ser usada se, ocasionalmente, houver uma continuação (QUE **NÃO** ESTÁ CONFIRMADA) de "Surpresas". Portanto, Edgar, Dorcas, Andie e Peter são, sim, bem importantes!... Ahn, now, às reviews! ;D

_(resposta das reviews do capítulo 11)_

**Lulu Star que mesmo sem login eu reconheci ;)** Bah, flor, eu me emocionei com essa sua review. Fala sério, você nem deve lembrar mais do que escreveu, tamanho foi o tempo que eu levei pra formular essa resposta e postá-la... Mas, vamos lá.

Nossa, sério que você acha tudo isso, flor? Ah, cara, você sempre TÃO fofa comigo... com certeza você contribuiu e contribui em grande parte para o avanço da fic, Lu... Ow; Muito obrigada MESMO pelos elogios, po... eu não sei nem o que dizer :T Todo esse negócio de a fic ter surpreendido você, eu fico realmente orgulhosa sabe... NUNCA, você pode ter certeza, eu imaginei que pudesse chegar a isso. E isso tudo realmente me faz a fic-writer MAIS feliz. :DDD!!

Bom, agora, continuando... bah, flor, com certeza! O negócio do diário... eu AMARIA _ter_ um diário! Fala sério, é muito fashion uhaushuahuhsa ;) Não, sério agora, eu procuro colocar na Lily algumas das coisas que eu gostaria de fazer, de ter coragem pra fazer... eu acho que esse é o espírito da coisa, sabe ;) ohohoh, o negócio do absorvente, de menstruar no sofá... eu sou mesmo louca, né? Quero dizer, essas idéias malucas me vem assim, num estalo. Acho que eu tava sentada no sofá com medo de que manchasse.. tipo, olhando a toda a hora, sabe uihaiushqa. E daí me veio a idéia de por na fic... nossa, se você soubesse quanto do que tem nas fics que eu escrevo é verdadeiro :o uihaushuahs !

Ah, o negócio da aposta... Bom, eu acho que isso foi o mais difícil pra mim encaixar no capítulo.. quero dizer, eu nunca sabia como fazer o desfecho da história... fiquei um tempão em cima disso ;P Até que finalmente consegui! Todo mundo ficou feliz uihuishuiahs! Um tanto clichê, Mas ok, né?.. o que não é clichê hoje em dia? x.x'

Uahushasa, quando ao negócio do Remus e sua ilustre frase, essa é mesmo uma daquelas frases "filosóficas" que eu passei um bom tempo tentando encaixar em algum lugar.. ;) E não só em "Surpresas". Tipo, eu acho que cheguei a escrever aquele trecho, sabe, uhausiuahs, pra não me esquecer de que eu PRECISAVA colocar na fic xD

Ah, nossa... quanto ao negócio da nostalgia, é total verdade.. ;/ tipo, eu também estou numa escola nova, já normalmente me lembro dos meus antigos colegas e dos nossos momentos... daih pego e escrevo essa fic.. certo que eu me lembro deles, né ;D mas vai.. tudo fica certo! xD Que nada, Lu.. capaz que eu acho você doida uihiushas ;) :D

Ah, você acha que a amizades dos meus personagens transmite uma coisa.. real? Realidade/olhos brilhantes/ ah, Lu, fala sério! Isso é tudo o que eu gostaria de ouvir! Tudo! Ouvir que o que eu, essa simples porto alegrense ruiva de quatorze anos, escrevo transmite realidade? XDDD

MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO, LU! POR TUDO! Tu, que sempre veio aqui me prestigiar.. :) me elogiar, ou criticar, ou ajudar e etc.. xD mesmo mesmo! Tu é muito importante aqui, viu? AHHH:D

Agora sim, ESTE aqui de cima é o último, e espero não demorar muito com o epílogo... :H uhaushuah. BEIJO e mais uma vez brigadão, Lu:3

P.S.: porque uma big review merece uma resposta igualmente big:D

**Fla Marley** Muito obrigada! Um beijo! ;)

**Luh Caulfield:** Luh, mas que review.. grande! Ah, e eu adoro isso! Uhaushas ;) Bom, no domingo, na sexta, na quarta, o que importa é que você pode comentar, né:D E mesmo que não pudesse, se só tivesse lido eu já tava feliz ;D (mas eu não recuso reviews, sabe.. iuhaushuhas). Agora, respondendo devidamente...

TUDO BEM, e contigo:D

. Resposta do Review Parte I.. ;)

Eu li seu sobrenome supostamente vergonhoso... acho que no seu antigo profile do FF. o.o uhishasa Bah, mas sério, todo mundo tem complexo com sobrenome, né? Ou porque acha feio, ou porque acha comum, ou porque acha difícil de pronunciar.. ¬¬ uiahuishuas

Cômico ela menstruar no sofá? OOOH Luh sádica.. huaushuahsa. Tadinha da Lily, Luh ;x bah, eu morro de medo de manchar as coisas.. principalmente na escola.. fala sérioooo!

UOHSUHAIOUHSUIHWA... sim, eu faço parte de uma organização de torturar as pessoas... fala sério, um James sem camisa.. EU TB QUERO! Se bem que.. eu prefiro um Sirius.. (baba MUITO imaginando...) /alguns minutos depois/ uhauhsa a fala sério que você caiu do berço qdo era nenê? ;o OOOH então é por isso que você é Luana prodigiozinho!!! Tipo, quando você começou a escrever fics? Com uns dez anos:o cara, com dez anos eu tinha um vocabulário mínimo uihaushqa ! comecei a escrever fics (que eu considero) boas com.. 14 anos, acho :x iuhauisha

AH, você vai pra Califórnia:O que tudooo! Bah, se você for, Luh, aproveita! E volta de lá falando inglês fluente!! Uihushiauhsa ;D Bah, com certeza, eu tb amo inglês:DD

Ah, e você ia traduzir a minha fic como uma "Surprises Never Are On Vacation" uihisuhiquhsa ! Wow, daih a humilde "Surpresas" ia se tornar internacionaaaal! Uiahsuhauihsqa. Imagina ;o ah tri:D

AHAAAM.. sobre o negócio da Lene com atitude:D com certeza que eu pego e coloco na fic as coisas que eu gostaria de fazer.. como ter coragem pra agarrar o garoto que eu gosto, assim, na lata! Uhaisuhas Eu queria ser mais cara-de-pau às vezes /hum (ainda mais, né.. ¬¬ porque eu já sou bastante) ;D

Bom, quanto a continuação... vamos ver né, Luh ;D uihaiushuahsa O/ mas aqui.. segredo.. eu estou deixando algumas coisas entreabertas na fic pro caso de haver continuação ;D e umas pistas tb uihaiushas ;P

bom, como eu JÁ ATE BETEI o prólogo de Tuchê eu não vou fazer uma resposta elaborada dessa parte do review.. MAS EU SOU A BETAAA! Ahhh néé :D

ok, ME PERDI.. "hihi" seria o seu msn secreto? Oô

uhaiushiuahusas

SIIM É meio que isso qe o harry diz no 2° filme auihsuiha.. eu vi de novo esses dias ;D o 2 e o 4 :D

Ahh qto a minha fic de lideres de torcida.. eu paralisei-a totalmente assim que não consegui escrever a cena da Lily e as amigas voltando pra casa : ta uma bosta aquela fic iajhisdiuhea.. vou dar uma olhada nela um dia desses :)

O RIVAL DO GREMIO É O INTERNACIONAL CAMPEÃO DA LIBERTADORES E DO MUUUNDO FIFA! Uihauidshiuah ;D meu timãão do coração e coisa e tal (y) :D é isso ;)

AAAH VOCE FEZ 10 MOTIVOS PARA AMAR SURPRESAAAS :DD que lindo isso, Luh! LINDO MESMO! São essas coisas que me inspiram a continuar, sabe.. ver MESMO que isso que eu escrevo significa alguma coisa pra voces..

Do fundo do coração, BRIGADAAA MESMO:D

BAH. :D

BEIJO ENOOOORME LUUH. ;) E PODE DEIXAR QUE EU ANOTEI A SUGESTÃO DE NOME PRA (possivel) CONTINUAÇÃO :D

**Mel Black Potter:** Estou fazendo o possível pra agilizar, flor... e ir o mais rápido possível.. agora to entrando numa semana de provas : e a coisa ta complicando por aqui.. mas mesmo assim vamos lá né! Tocar a fic pra frente ;) MUITO obrigada por todos os elogios e pelo apoio:D É muito bom ver que voces acham tudo isso da fic! Beeeeijo grande!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Siim, esse daqui já é o último, Ju.. :D Espero que tu tenha gostado, floor:D uihaiusiuqhs.. MUITO obrigada por todos os elogios e por tu gostar tanto da fic :D BEIJO enorme!! ;)

**Camila:** Ow, muito obrigada MEEESMO, viu florzinha? Do fundo do meu coree ;D wow, fofa.. essa promoção TODAS as garotas querem, né ;) e eu estou vendo ainda quanto a continuação... :D beeijo:)

**Babi Evans:** Ah, tu voltooou! Uauhsa ;) Bah, mas o alert é um chaaaato (y) Total:/ Hum.. muito obrigada, viu floor! Por todos os elogios! De verdade :D já está aqui o último capt.. mesmo depois de toda a demora uiahuisha.. Espero que tu goste! Beijoo! ;D

**Luh Caulfield:** centésima review, flooooor! Beijo, amada e OBRIGADA:D

_(resposta das reviews do capítulo 12)_

**Babi Evans:** Meu colégio permitiu! Uihauhsa :D Brigadão pelo review e o elogio, flor! E aqui está o capítulo:D

**Lulu Star:** OOOOI Luu:D Ah, você jura que amou o capítulo:o AAAH, Lu, brigadão:D

Ow, sim.. pobres corujas que iam e vinha a toda a hora x.x''

Uihausha, com certeza James/Lily e Lene/Sirius é bem mais emocionante do que Emme/Remus.. :D Não sei mesmo o porquê, mas eu realmente consigo desenvolver melhor esses dois casais :D

Oun, siim, o James é fofo! TOTALMENTE! Mas como eu estou cansada de repetir.. eu prefiro o SIRIUS! ;)

UIHAIUHSAS :D

AAAh, eu reparei na sua animação sim ;o uihauhsa.. Que lindo se for por causa da Surpresas! XD

Ah, que nada flor! Você e essa sua mania de achar que não é importante ¬¬ É CLARO QUE É E MUITO! Cada review (das minimas às gigantes) que tu deixou nessa fic valem ler CADA letrinha :D porque são muito especiais :)

Uihauhsa.. ah, quanto ao seu review SEM NOME.. eu não sei como eu reconheci.. é só que eu.. RECONHECI, NÉ :D e nem precisa ficar com trauma ;D uhauhsa.. e eu tb sou a maiooor dramática xD

Iuhaushwqa.. :D Ok, voce tinha mesmo que ir estudar.. Brigadão pelo review novamente, flor! BEIJO:)

**Mel Black Potter:** Nããão, esse capítulo NÃO é hogwarts, floor.. sinto muito :x Mas espero que tu tenhas gostado mesmo assim ;) uihaiuhsas.. com certeza.. eu tb imagino a reação de todo mundo.. esses dois ccasais mega complicados FINALMENTE se acertando hein :D muito obrigada pelo review mesmoo! BEIJO:D

**Fla Marley** Muuuuuito obrigada de verdade! Beijãão!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Ahhh, fofo, foi? Oun, valeu meeesmo, guria! Muito obrigadaaa! Beijo enoorme! Bom, está aqui o capítulo, mesmo com algum atraso ;)

**Luh Caulfield:** Perfeito, Luh? Agarrando a Lhama de Pelúcia e chorando na cama? (tu tem MESMO uma lhama de pelúcia? Uiahiushas omg) AAAAAH, Luh! Tu que é perfeita e as TUAS reviews é que são! As de todos voces na real! MUUUITO obrigada, florzinha! (que não é uma.. GENITAL UIAUISHAS) BEIJO:D

(desculpem se eu esqueci alguém.. é a pressa de postar logo!)

Ah.. gente :D Eu não tenho nem o que dizer :) Ok, sem enrolar, porque senão eu choro.. uihauishas :D MUITO obrigada mesmo. Por apesar dos meus atrasos pouco justificáveis, da minha demora e da minha falta de palavra (:x), voces ainda estarem aqui comigo, me apoiando e lendo as besteiras que eu escrevo :D AMO vocês:)

Beijoooos enormes!

Tahh;


	15. Epílogo

**N/a:** Nooossa quantos anos né O: Desculpa mesmo, gente. Eu não tenho nem o que dizer. Tuuudo o mais, lá em baixo. Um beijo!

* * *

**Surpresas (Não) Tiram Férias**

_Por Tahh Halliwell_

**Epílogo**

Nós Estamos Nisso JUNTOS!

"We're all in this together!

Once we know... that we are

We're all star... and we see that

We're all in this together!

And it show... when we stand

Hand in hand... make our dreams come

**TRUE**"

_We're All In This Together – High School Musical_

* * *

**- 1º de Setembro de 1977 -**

Então, cá estamos nós, enfrentando o nosso futuro e o nosso destino. A Plataforma 9 ¾ nunca me pareceu tão bonita, nem tão nostálgica... Ah, sei lá, eu sou toda assim mesmo; _muito_ boba e chorona e coisa e tal.

Emme, Lene, Dorcas, Andie, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, Edgar, Peter, Frank e eu já estamos aqui e são nada mais nada menos que dez e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Temos apenas quinze minutos antes de nossa última partida para Hogwarts.

Wow... pode parecer idiota, mas ainda me é muito estranho pensar assim. Quero dizer, nós somos adolescentes! Estamos entrando no último ano como crianças que só querem saber de diversão, jogos de quadribol, namorar e rir com os amigos... e vamos precisar sair adultos preocupados com o caos no mundo bruxo e no quanto isso pode NOS afetar e afetar a quem amamos também. Sou só eu que acho que é muita responsabilidade? Eu não sei se sou capaz de fazer _de verdade_ a diferença, acho... pelo menos não quanto a isso. Há uma guerra aqui fora e as coisas estão piorando a cada dia... E nós só estamos tentando viver a nossa adolescência e curtir ao máximo, porque a gente bem sabe que logo isso acaba. Bom, talvez isso seja egoísmo, eu não sei.

A única coisa que eu sei... é que não importa o que aconteça, não importa a barra, o momento ou o problema – nós vamos estar sempre juntos! A guerra, o destino, o mal... o mundo pode estar lutando contra nós, mas nós sempre saberemos que temos uns aos outros. E isso nos dá forças pra lutar e pra seguir em frente. E, por mais que por algum motivo nós nos separemos em algum momento... todos os laços que construímos estarão sempre fortes e marcados PARA SEMPRE nos nossos corações. Porque isso se chama amizade! E eu tenho **e muito** orgulho de dizer que eu sei o que é isso.

- Hei Lil, pára de sonhar acordada e pega o seu malão, ô ruiva! – Alice acaba de balançar sua mão diante dos meus olhos, e eu focalizo a imagem. Ela ainda me encara, uma sobrancelha alteada e um sorriso divertido. – Vamos?

Eu sorrio, maneando a cabeça e me virando para os lados.

Aceno que sim, ao passo em que respiro fundo.

Sinto uma mão sobre a minha e, apesar de eu saber a quem ela pertence mesmo sem olhar, eu não posso evitar. Encaro James com um meio sorriso. Apesar de tudo, eu sei que ele vai estar aqui. Ele está me transmitindo isso, eu posso sentir...

Finalmente entramos no trem e escolhemos uma cabine. As malas ficaram na cabine do lado e TODOS nós DOZE ocupamos outra única.

É um modo de a gente se sentir _ainda mais_ unidos. Eu olho a minha volta... eu não poderia ter amigos melhores.

... É uma nova etapa que estamos iniciando, acima de tudo. Etapas são normais e completamente inevitáveis. Mas essa é uma etapa boa, disso eu tenho a maior certeza. Porque esse ano pode até ser diferente por ser o último de escola e é CERTO que eu vou sentir a maior falta... mas eu sei que **nós estamos nisso juntos**. E junto com eles, os meus _amigos_, nada me dá medo. Nada MESMO.

SÉTIMO ANO, AQUI VAMOS NÓS!

* * *

"Nós estamos nisso juntos!

Uma vez que nós sabemos... que nós estamos

Nós todos somos estrelas... e nós vemos que

Nós estamos nisso juntos!

E mostramos isto... quando encostamos

Mãos nas mãos... tornando nossos sonhos

**REALIDADE!**"

_We're All In This Together – High School Musical_

* * *

**FIIIM!**

* * *

**N/a¹:** DESCULPEM PELA ENORME DEMORA. Eu não tinha esse direito. Bom, foram tantas coisas. Desde escola até alguns problemas pessoais, e tudo isso acaba interferindo aqui. Bom, mesmo assim eu to aqui, consegui! E por vocês, gente:D Foi mal também o tamanho minúsculo do epílogo, mas né. Um grande beijo pra quem passar por aqui, pra todo mundo que já passou também! Amo!

**N/a²:** Oh Meu Deus!

Eu estou totalmente sem palavras:D Quero dizer, GENTE! Eu acabo de terminar minha primeira fic! MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC! MEU BEBÊ! MINHA MENINA DOS OLHOS! Oh Meu Deus! \O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/

AH, fala sério gente! E agora me diigam o que seria de mim sem vocês? O que seria dessa fic? O que seria de James, Lily, Lene, Sirius, Emme, Remus, sogros, amiguinhos e do porteiro do prédio de férias SEM VOCÊS? VOCÊS, GENTE! Que gastaram minutos, horas, dias de vocês vindo aqui e me fazendo feliz e fazendo meus olhos brilharem de emoção e satisfação! Vocês, que comentaram e fizeram dessa fic o que ela é! Não que números contem alguma coisa, mas 114 reviews realmente são demais pra mim:DD Tipo, eu paro e penso e não dá pra acreditar, sabem! Eu NUNCA pensei que algo que eu escrevesse pudesse ter tanta receptividade e que isso pudesse me fazer **TÃO FELIZ**:D Vocês que me agüentaram enquanto eu reclamava de provas, trabalhos e compromissos nas minhas n/a's supergrandes, que esperaram por capítulo novo e me incentivaram a escrever... vocês que foram pacientes e AMIGOS, vocês que foram e SÃO **demaaaais**,gente! Por tudo isso e MUITO MAIS, porque vocês foram maravilhosos durante todo esse tempo, gente, vocês não tem noçãããão! Por tudo isso eu digo: OBRIGADA! MUITO OBRIGADA:D Por todo o apoio, pelas críticas, pelos elogios, por dizerem que eu diverti vocês, que eu fiz vocês rirem, que a Lily de Surpresas é hilária, que vocês queriam MATAR a Lily de Surpresas por ela ainda se recusar a admitir que amava o James... POR TUDO! De verdade mesmo! Uf... vamos respirar...

Agora falando um pouquinho do Epílogo... eu vou dizer pra vocês: apesar de pequeno, ele me deu um trabalho danado. Tipo, eu escrevi todo ele de uma vez, mas foi durante uma, sabe, onda de inspiração :x Ai, ai... eu gosto de escrever sobre coisas comuns, sabem, coisas que poderiam normalmente acontecer comigo ou com um de vocês. E eu totalmente espelhei esse meu epílogo em uma coisa que eu passei no fim do ano passado. Mudança de colégio. Bah, tu fica totalmente assim "OH MEU DEUS, e se eu nunca mais ver essas pessoas?". Não sei se alguém lembra de eu ter comentado no fim do ano passado, mas eu fui oradora na nossa turma (a 8ª - 181/2006:D). E eu chorei depois que eu fiz o discurso e me sentei, porque eu realmente me emocionei com aquilo. Tipo, o que são oito anos convivendo TODOS OS DIAS com aquelas pessoas? Elas se tornam parte da tua vida. E do nada eu tive que deixar aquilo pra trás, e praticamente ter que começar de novo na escola nova... Bom, resumindo toda essa minha confissão emocional³ aqui, foi **ISSO** que eu quis transmitir com esse pequeno epílogo. Algo que tentou ser "tocante" e "emocionante". Um epílogo que ao mesmo tempo sugere um "fim" e um "começo" (o que também pode ser entendido como possível _continuação_... uhauahiauhaiuha ;D). Eu quis transmitir um misto de amizade&união que é o que eu imagino para essa turma (a geração marotos, Lily etc). Espero que eu tenha conseguido :DD E que vocês tenham gostado, gente :) /respira fuuundo/

E eu não falo só de hoje, só do epílogo. Eu não sei se faz sentido o que eu vou dizer/escrever, mas eu vou fazer do mesmo jeito ;) Existem MILHARES de fan fics escritas por MUITAS pessoas espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro. Ainda assim vocês vieram aqui e leram a minha. E com toda a certeza isso me deixa MUITO, MUITO, MAS MUUUUUITO FELIZ (se vocês conseguirem imaginar um nível de felicidade, podem ter certeza de que é 10 mil vezes mais)! Mas eu ficaria mais feliz ainda, gente, se eu soubesse que alguém levou alguma coisa daqui, sabem... tipo, não uma lição porque eu _de modo nenhum_ penso que estou aqui pra ensinar alguma coisa pra alguém; mas se eu soubesse que alguém tirou alguma coisa boa dessa fic, eu com certeza me sentiria realizada. E foi isso que eu tentei fazer durante esse período _maior do que meio ano_ (OMG, meu bebê tem mais de meio ano gente n.n), divertir vocês, fazer vocês rirem, descontrair, mas também fazer alguém **parar** e **pensar**, no meio de toda a loucura da Lily ou da timidez-não-tão-tímida do Remus ou da espontaneidade da Dorcas... e encontrar um fundo de razão. E, principalmente, eu quis me centrar na amizade deles por isso. Esses dias a minha mãe me disse no meio do jantar que admira esse meu jeito (?) uihaisuhas... tipo, que admira o quanto eu prezo as minhas amizades e o quanto eu procuro cultivar elas. E eu acho que é assim mesmo, pra mim amizade é uma das coisas mais importantes da vida da gente, senão for a mais importante. /respiiiira/ E mais uma vez eu agradeço a vocês por tudo, gente. Bah... MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO PORQUE SEM VOCÊS ESSA FIC NÃO ERA NADA:D

_Respostas das reviews do capítulo treze :)_

**Lulu Star:** Ai, Lu, tu me diverte! Tu e essa tua escola maníaca por fazer seus alunos ficarem malucos! Hihi :) Minha escola é assim tb, pode crer O: Por isso que eu tb to afastada das fics, apesar de não querer :/ é tanto trabalho, prova, dever, atividade que.. ah, né. AAAH, tu gostou? Aah, sabe né, orgulho /olhos brilham/. É tão bom ver que vocês gostam aah uhauisha. Mas né :D Todas essas coisas que tu disse que te identificou, tipo..esse é o espírito! É isso que eu quero, sabe! Que se identifiquem x) Ai, ai. Ah, sim, aquele era o último. Este é o epílogo. Aqui acaba Surpresas :D Eu quero muuito fazer uma continuação,mas talvez seja demais pra mim sabe O: não sei se eu daria conta. E eu não quero ficar em dívida :/ então eu vou pensar bem antes de dizer ou não se continua. :) Ah, Lu, pode crer que eu fiquei e muito feliz com a sua _humilde_ review:D Um beijão, garota!

**Mel Black Potter:** Empolgada para a continuação? Uhauhauauhaa. É, talvez ela venha. :x Ainda está em processo de 'avaliação'. Infelizmente eu tenho que ver se vou dar conta. :/ Me surpreendo com o quão ocupada eu estou quando se trata de escrever fics. E ainda a onda maldita de falta de inspiração que se apossou da minha pessoa não ajudou :P Mas enfiim. Muuuito obrigada por todo o apoio :DD Fico muito feliz pela tua empolgação uhauhauhaa ! Um grande beijo!

**Babi Evans:** é, o epílogo demorou um pouquinho né :x DESCULPAS :P hihi. Bom, apesar de tudo, saiba que eu agradeço muuuito pelo apoio e pelos elogios:D Eu sou uma lerda pra escrever e tudo o mais mas vocês não tem culpa disso :/ porém, isso infelizmente acaba se refletindo aqui. Néé, eu tb sempre gostei da Andrômeda, não sei porque O: que bom que tu gostou! Espero que tenho gostado do epílogo tb:) E viva ao chocolate! \o/

**JhU Radcliffe:** É, ta acabando. Aliás, acabou. Agora mesmo. Uhauishas :x Bah, pode crer. Quem me dera ser a Lily e ter um James :P Ah.. vamos ver a continuação? Com o andar da carruagem. Vou ter que ajeitar coisinhas por aí, mas se tudo der certo vai ter continuação sim. Vou fazer o possível :x Brigada pelo apoio, guria! Beijoo !

**Fla marley:** É, bem certo ;) Amizade é o tema sobre o qual eu mais gosto de escrever ! D Brigadão pelos elogios, fofa! Graaande beijo!

**Mary M Evans:** Acabando de ler de madrugada? Nossa, que honra! Eu costumo fazer isso com algumas fics também :x uhauhauha . Então, aqui está o epílogo pra ti! Espero que tenha gostado! E miiil desculpas pela demora enorme. Eu fico com os meus problemas e acabo deixando vocês na espera :/ Brigada pelo apoio, fofa! Beijão ;D

**Luh Caulfield:** É, acabou Luh:O Eu olho e nem acredito, sabe! UIHUHAS :x Que isso, flor! 'Desculpa pela demora'. Desculpa? Eu é que tenho que me desculpar:P Demorei trilênios : Bom, enfim né. Não adianta eu chorar o leite derramado :/ Bah, OBRIGADA de verdade, flor! Tu sabe o quando tu me diverte e me ajuda a continuar escrevendo com as tuas reviews divertidas e incentivadoras! ;D Que boooom que tu gostou da Dorcas e do reencontro dos pombinhos! Que bom que tu gostou do último ;) E espero muito que tu goste deste singelo epílogo O: Te adooro muito, garota da tendinite (deve doer muito :x)! Desculpa pela demora mais uma vez. BEEIJO, FLOR!

**Srta. Daniele Granger:** Daaaani! Achei tão legal tu ter vindo aqui :D E agora tu pega a fica me perguntando todo o dia na aula se eu atualizei a fic uihaiushas. Ah, guria, sem palavras né ;D Fic mais perfect que tu já leeu? Ui, que honra hihi :B Nããão, fala sério, eu quero muito ler tua (s) fic (s). Tu ate falou que ela está em processo, lembra? ;) Valeu pelos elogios, loira! Aaaah, sim, eu quero muito ser jornalista e se possível escritora também! atri iuhsuihqs . Beeeeijo colega! Te amo muito (L).

Muito obrigada a cada um de vocês. Cada um. :D Muito certo que tudo isso daqui foram vocês que ajudaram a construir. ;)

Um beijo tipo GIGANTE! Tenho muito carinho por todos vocês, GENTE! Surpresas fica por aqui, mas podem ter certeza de que apesar de todas as minhas trapalhadas e atrasos pouco justificáveis, eu voltarei! Uhauihsuiahuidha !

AMOOO!

**TAHH HALLIWELL. ;D**


End file.
